Azur Lane AFTERBURN: Boundless Horizon
by Blazrman
Summary: In the world where a peacekeeping force was introduced to fend off a new threat. A world where Azur Lane was once forgotten. The Provence United Division Company was formed to fight against the terrorism group known as the Crimson Settlement. Enter Tatsuya Hasegawa, the rookie pilot of the PUDC1 who yearns for the blue sky. [ARC 2 - OUT NOW]
1. Tatsuya Hasegawa Enlists

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Azur Lane all belongs to Shanghai Manjuu, Xiamen Yongshi, Bilibili, and Shanghai Yostar. Please support the official franchise.**

**Before we get started. I wanted to say this. This story is pretty much my "going back to the drawing board" ever since I worked on Zauberers. Though, I never got any chance to work back on it. However, since the first episode of the Azur Lane anime came out. I watched it. It was rather interesting. But I have mixed opinions on it but who cares. Now then, is this story a reboot? No. It's complete reimaging on my Azur Lane story project that I finally now have an idea. Though, it's sad that Zauberers is gone. But this will make up for it. Now then, I won't waste any time. Let us begin.**

**Azur Lane AFTERBURN: Boundless Horizon**

Chapter 1: **Tatsuya Hasegawa Enlists / Breakpoint**

"_A place or time at which an interruption or change is made._"

* * *

**[ONE YEAR AGO…]**

**-[BRIEFING]-**

***Ace Combat Infinity OST - Operation**

Kaze: "**Alright, Onyx Fangs. You got a new mission today. And it's going to be juicy since you already knew. The names Kaze. I'll be your temporary rep for today since your rep is out of the weather. And as for the new guy? We'll keep the introductions for short. You do understand that Onyx Fangs Squadron are part of the Obsidian mercenary force specializes in aerial warfare. Here's the good news: We are employed by the UN Security Council. Anyway, the UNSC's Military Staff Committee just sent Onyx a request for deployment. It was originally going to be an escort mission for the PUDC4's Pacific Fleet stationed in Yokosuka, but that's changed. We have numerous targets which appears to be the Sirens of the terrorist group called Crimson Settlement. Which they're located between the Sea of Japan and the Pacific Ocean. Which is why they're mainly targeting Yokohama. These Sirens are extremely dangerous if not careful. We need them destroyed before they reach the city limits. This will be the first sortie for this rookie here who has experience back at the JASDF, TAC name "Zero One". Otherwise, his name is Tatsuya Hasegawa. Apparently, You'll be our replacement for one of your squadron members named "Repulse" who is currently unavailable at the time being. Bronx, Poison, and Inari from the Onyx Fang squadron will be supporting you in this mission. Follow Bronx's instructions. Now then, you'll be deployed right now. Dismissed.**"

**-[BRIEFING END]-**

* * *

7/4/2024 **Naval Fleet Assault, Pacific Ocean** Daytime - Clear Sky

***Ace Combat Infinity OST- The Unsung War**

**[MISSION 0: Naval Warfare]**

**[1404 hrs. July 4, 2024]**

**[PACIFIC OCEAN, BETWEEN THE SEAS OF JAPAN AND US]**

**-Onyx Fang Squadron-**

"**Zero One" Tatsuya Hasegawa - F-15J**

"**Bronx" Shotaro Amamiya - F-22 Raptor**

"**Poison" Kazuma Mito - F-15E Strike Eagle**

"**Inari" Akagi Oniwa - Rafale M**

It was an open war at sea… the sounds of gunshots and explosions continues as the ship sails right towards the enemy fleet… but that is different as it had a different technology that is a bit more advanced than any current modern technology. However, it can still equal against it. But at the sea where a woman with grey hair was seen standing on the runway where a squad of seahawks she summoned took off into the sky while the jets from the modern era flew past by to engage on the enemy. She then jumps off the runway as her ship begins to glow and disperse into blue cubes. Which then follows where the cube begins to materialize as the mini runway appears and attached to her left hip and armaments. She then pulls out a bow-like weapon from her materialized runway armament as she starts to surf on water with ease. Then suddenly, a squad of jets flew by her as the battle for air superiority begins.

"Alright team, you know what to do. We have a rookie here who will be helping us on this today's mission." The voice of Bronx said through the comms as the man who wore a pilot suit and helmet as he was seen inside his F-15J. That was Zero One. Or rather Tatsuya Hasegawa as he listened to him.

Kaze: "Kaze to all Onyx Fangs. We will now commence mission operation. You are clear to engage once you enter the area."

"Bronx, affirmative. Sirens on our twelve. Let's go get them boys. Zero One, you're with me." Bronx commanded his squadron as Poison and Inari splits up.

"Roger. You think these Sirens put too much of a threat?" Tatsuya asked him.

"Of course not, we have the jets just because we're parred against them. Just show me what you got." Bronx continued. "I'd never expect to see these Shipgirls in the battle, too… mainly Kaga and Enterprise."

Tatsuya could see WWII planes flying around to fight the air-type Sirens as cannon shells from the ships were aiming towards the enemy. He also noticed the blue fiery planes, mainly the Zeros as they fight the sea-type Siren ships. However, he focuses on the fight rather than talking. Tatsuya chases down one of the Siren in the air as he locks on his target…

"Fox Two!" Tatsuya said as he fires a heat-seeking missiles toward his enemy. Suddenly, the missiles manages to hit the air-type Siren with ease after it couldn't shake it off. "One down."

"Not bad, you're getting used to it. First time fighting Sirens before?" Bronx asked him.

"Yeah. Sort of." Tatsuya replied as he continued hunting down more Sirens to chase.

"I see. But remember, don't make any rookie mistakes when it comes to wasting your missiles." Bronx gave Tatsuya the advice as he struck down one of the Sirens with the vulcan cannon.

"I get that. But why are we helping these PUDC- I mean… **Provence United Division Company** guys? They seemed to be the official air force but we aren't." Tatsuya added.

"Which is why we're a mercenary force. We need money so we can get paid. After all, this is a mission we're doing." Bronx said as he proceeds to hear another radio on his comms.

Third Eye: "This is the UNF-affiliated AWACS Third Eye. I'll be directing combat ops for all active aircraft."

Kaze: "This is Kaze. We're commencing tandem operations. Third Eye will take over command of all Obsidian units."

"Piercer, engaging. All Azur Squadron units of PUDC1. Let us proceed with the mission as normal while the Onyx Fangs do their thing." The voice of a pilot spoke to all comms of Onyx Fangs. "Sorry guys, we're taking these kills for keeps."

Kaze: "Destroy your targets before those those PUDC1 elites can get to them. They're gonna take all our money."

"Geez, all about money, huh?" Tatsuya said to himself as he continue to follow Bronx in the skies.

"I gotta say, they're our worst nightmare. Probably." Poison said within his comms.

"Forget about that. I'm seeing Zero One doing some work here. He must be hungry." Bronx continued. "It doesn't matter if you're an elite. Perform in battle, you'll get to reap the reward. That's just how we operate. Never let those guys take your prey."

"Let's go, Zero One. You may be experienced and all. You gotta prove to yourself that you're worthy-" Then suddenly, the voice of Inari suddenly got hit by a cannon shell as Tatsuya saw him as his left wing was destroyed. "S-Shit! I'm hit! Inari to Bronx! I'm bailing out!"

"Crap… Damn it, Inari! That was your second time you destroyed your jet!" Bronx yelled at his comms in frustration. "Bronx to Onyx Fangs. Proceed the mission as usual. We can't fail here."

"Who the hell hit him?" Poison said on his comms.

"If that's my guess… It would be a ship below us. It's not a Siren… It's a Ironblood Heavy Cruiser!" Tatsuya said as his HUD inside his helmet pops up the display on the ship he is seeing until he and his units gets a comm infiltration from the ship itself…

"So you're the one who destroyed my air-type Sirens that I was controlling… Don't you realize that it was hard for me to control and now you ruined it for me! Ugh! I can't believe it, you idiots!" The voice of a female spoke through the comms… "I, Admiral Hipper of the Ironblood fleet from Crimson Settlement, will shoot down these jets!"

Kaze: "What the hell…? This Ironblood Shipgirl shot down Inari already? Shit… Change of plans. Kaze to all Onyx Fang units. Focus on destroying Admiral Hipper!"

"Alright! About time!" Bronx continued. "Alright, boys! Let's avenge our bailout friend and sink this ship!"

"Fine by me… I always wanted to hunt down a ship." Tatsuya said on his comms with a smile under his helmet.

"I don't want you dying by one of her shells. Ironblood ships are very lethal and known for their precise firing. Just stay by me and everything should be fine." Bronx replied as Taysuya continues to follow him.

Third Eye: "Third Eye to all Azur units. Focus on destroying the remaining air-type Sirens."

Kaze: "This won't be an easy one. The naval forces got their eyes on her. With our combined firepower. It should be enough to sink her."

"Roger. We'll just send her missiles as much as we can. Onyx Fangs, form up!" Bronx commanded as Poison and Tatsuya followed. Once those ships perform a coordinated strike. We'll follow up as well!"

"You got it!" Tatsuya replied.

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting for this moment!" Poison said with excitement as every unit from air to sea proceeded themselves in the open naval warfare… The sky turns brightly as everything was just a memory. The day of how Aces yearns for the blue sky… To become the best ace there is…

* * *

**OPENING - SAVIOR OF SONG by nano ft. MY FIRST STORY**

**I look across the raging war**

**And feel the steady beating of my heart**

**Arashi no mae no shizukesa ni **

**Yaiba wo furioroshite ikunda**

The scene starts as the view rises out of the ocean as it zooms in to show the ship of Enterprise during the daytime. Suddenly, the squadron of jets then fly over Enterprise as they flew into the sky, leaving contrail of clouds as the title card appears for a brief moment which then the sun shines brightly to transition.

**Kurikaeshi a memory fading ima mo **

**Jidai wo koete I tell a story hibiku**

The scene starts to show the abandoned base of Azur Lane as the sun rises and seagulls flying in the sky, the vibrant city of Yokosuka and it's docks, the ruined city of Berlin which was flooded in the process as Ironblood ships patrol through the waters. Then the next scene shows the fleet of the Crimson Settlement voyaging through the seas.

**Sensenfukoku no uta zankoku ni somare kono chikai wo **

**We'll fight until the bitter end**

The next scene then shows Tatsuya Hasegawa, Frederick Ardebit, Sean T. Patton, Kira Leicester, Andorra Ardebit, and Enterprise as they stood on the ship girl's runway of Enterprise as they stared at the ocean seas with the sun shining on them. The next shows the squadron members of PUDC4 as they were standing on the runway of Kaga while Akagi was standing on her own runway in Yokosuka. Then, the next scene shows where Enterprise commands the squadron of jets to take off from the runway as they flew into the sky.

**Togireta iki no ne wo, **

**Kegareta sekai wo tsunagi tomete **

**Bokura no haguruma wo it's time to Stop & Rewind, Stop & Rewind **

**Ushinatta kibou wo, **

**Kowareta jikan no PIECE wo atsumete **

**Torimodosu tame ni you need to Fall & Unwind, Fall & Unwind**

The battle scene starts where Tatsuya was seen inside his jet as he locks onto an enemy Siren fighter with missiles as it exploded as he was flying with Frederick. Sean fires missile upon the Siren destroyers as it caused a huge explosion while Kira chases down other Siren fighters with bullets as they were destroyed. Enterprise converts her ship intro her weapon as she surfs on water while summoning planes and firing arrows at the Siren ships. Then suddenly, the squadron encounter the arrival of Crimson Settlement along with their leader as he stood on the top of the battleship. Which the team decided to engage them in a battle as it transitions.

**Hashiridasu kodou sae mo **

**Kagiranai itsukushi wo **

**Michibikidasu ARPEGGIO**

**Savior of Song **

**A Savior of Song**

The next scene then shows location of London and the Royal Navy ships stand on water as the squadron of PUDC2 were seen standing on the runway of Illustrious as Spitfires fly above them in the sky. Then the next scene shows Tatsuya flying into the sky to combat the Siren fighters until the red mysterious jet flies passes him, revealing a mysterious silhouette character who flies it. Then the scene transitions back to the view flying through the ocean waters as it shows the flashback of the war one at a time until it finally reaches the abandoned docks of the Azur Lane base, revealing the cast of allies who stood there, looking up at the view.

* * *

**[PRESENT DAY]**

10/4/2025 **Enterprise, Pacific Ocean, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

One year has passed since the infamous Naval Fleet Assault. Everything changed that day. Tatsuya was seen sleeping inside the room below Enterprise's runway. He begins to dream and remember last year… He and his squadron of Onyx Fangs along with the efforts of the American and Japanese Navy sinking Admiral Hipper, forcing the Crimson Settlement to retreat. But that's all in the past. But, he begins to remember the voice… the time he was recruited to join the PUDC1.

Tatsuya: "_Hmm? Hey… aren't you? Eagle Union's Enterprise? What do you want? Did Bronx let you in?_"

Enterprise: "_Yes. However, my leader of his Azur Squadron has been taking interest of you after what you pulled from last year's naval assault against the Crimson Settlement. Some people called you a hero._"

Tatsuya: "_I'm not really a hero. I'm just trying to earn some money._"

Enterprise: "_That is true, we are doing the same thing as well. We, the Provence United Division Company 1 are looking for experienced pilots like you. You could potentially become an ace._"

Tatsuya: "_An ace? Me? Don't get me wrong, Enterprise. I'm just a normal JASDF pilot who knows how to dogfight. I joined the Onyx Fangs for a reason. I'm doing this so I can prove myself that I'm the elite._"

Enterprise: "_You are the elite. There are probably more elite pilots here in this world. The way I see them? They enjoy flying the blue skies. They yearn for it. And they strive to become the best ace._"

Tatsuya: "_Okay, okay… You won me. So, what's the details here? Why do you need money for?_"

Enterprise: "_We're trying to earn money in order to reconstruct the abandoned Azur Lane base where I used to be part of back in the days. Which is why I serve under the PUDC1's leader Frederick Adrebit. Otherwise his TAC name is Piercer._"

Tatsuya: "_Piercer… I heard of him on voice before._"

Enterprise: "_Indeed. Which is why he wants to recruit you to his Azur Squadron of PUDC1. Trust me, you'll get better rewards when working there._"

Tatsuya: "_Alright… tell him that I'm joining your division. I'll ask Bronx about it._"

Enterprise: "_Very well. Starting today, you will be transferring to Provence United Division Company 1 effective immediately._"

He remembered that memory. He had to transfer to PUDC1 to prove himself thanks to Enterprise getting his interest. Though, he still has his F-15J on her runway. He continued sleeping after two days has passed during his voyage to the abandoned Azur Lane base that is being rebuilt. He didn't seem to care about it as he continued sleeping peacefully until…

"**Tatsuya Kasegawa. Please come up to the runway. We are soon arriving at the location.**" The voice of Enterprise spoke through the speaker as he woke up.

"Five more minutes…" Tatsuya replied as he continued sleeping.

"**Tatsuya, please get up. Don't make me come after you…**" Enterprise asked him as he had no choice but to wake up as he yawned.

"Okay, fine!" Tatsuya exclaimed as he stretched his body and proceeds to head out the room. So, he makes his way to the runway as it felt like it was already afternoon. He couldn't remember how long he was sleeping for. But he didn't care as he made up to the runway. Just as he did, he could see his jet there. Along with other Seahawks he saw as it began to take off. He proceeds to approach the ship girl.

"Good afternoon. I hope you had a good sleep today." Enterprise said as she continues to stare the abandoned island base while the wind blows her long grey hair.

"Honestly… I wanted more sleep to relax my mind." Tatsuya replied as he continues. "So… that's your home, huh?"

"Yup. Welcome to the base of Azur Lane… Or what's left of it now… However, it's being operated by the Provence United Division Company 1 affiliated by the UN's Security Council." Enterprise welcomes him to the island as her ship slowly enters in the area where he could see a lot of people here. Mainly construction workers trying to rebuild most of the structures that was left in ruins after Azur Lane was dissolved.

"Do you know when will this be repaired back to the way it is?" Tatsuya asked her about it. Only to see her with a sigh.

"That, I do not know. It's going to take some time once we try to earn our rewards per mission." Enterprise said as she begins to arrive to the docks, dropping the anchor to make her stop. "Anyways, we're here. Frederick, I've bought him just like you asked for."

"So that's Zero One… The one who sank Admiral Hipper." The man named Frederick continued. "Anyways, come down here. You too, Enterprise."

The two listened as they came down from Enterprise's ship. They walked on the harbor docks to see the blonde haired man wearing a black tank top as he had a confident smile on his face. Standing before him, the former member of the Onyx Fangs.

"The names **Frederick Ardebit**. You can call me Fred for short." Fred continued. "My TAC name is **Piercer**. I believe you heard of that before."

"Yeah. I do. You were the one helping us during the naval warfare against the Crimson Settlement." Tatsuya replied as he nods.

"So you do know. Ahem. Now then, welcome to Provence United Division Company 1. Enterprise here is part of it. We're using this base to repair most of the buildings through the cost of funds. The last mission you were with us wasn't the slightest. We're trying to get the Eagle Union dorm buildings rebuilt as our first priority. But these construction workers are having trouble due to the lack of fundings. However, we managed to get the Merchant area up and running since we took in the refugees from Berlin who lost their homes, all thanks to the Crimson bastards and the Ironblood traitors." Fred explained the situation about the island base as he continued. "However, we have our own personal runway at the docks near the hangar where keep our fighters."

"I see. I have my own fighter. The F-15J. It's currently on Enterprises' runway just to let you know. I know you're the leader here. But who's your rep?" Tatsuya asked him about it until he hears the voice.

"That would be me." The voice came out of nowhere as he wore a white jacket and red/grey striped scarf. "The names **Gideon**. I'm the rep and commander for the Azur Squadron that you'll be part of. Today was you being recruited to the squadron of this division. I may be busy right now. Enterprise. Would you mind giving this new recruit a tour?"

"Leave this to me, commander." Enterprise replied with a salute as she looked at Fred. "What about you, Frederick?"

"I'll be checking on my sister if she repaired my fighter yet. I haven't received any updates so far. Anyways, rookie." Frederick asked Tatsuya. "Just stay by Enterprise as she'll give you a tour, okay?"

"Gotcha." Tatsuya responded with a salute as he proceeds to follow Enterprise. However, by the looks of this place. It also had shipgirls. Not just carriers. There are destroyers, and cruisers there. Sadly, they're aren't too many. "Say, Enterprise… Are you the only carrier here in this base?"

"Not really. Hornet is with me on this base but right now, she is currently taking a walk around the island. She won't come back sooner or later." Enterprise said as he nodded. Though, he could take a look around the place. However, there was something he wanted to ask.

"By the way. How much do you know me? Based on the information that your leader gave you when we first met. Besides, I know heard about you through your history. The Grey Ghost… Big E… you name it." Tatsuya asked her as she begins to think in her mind.

"Hmm… Based on your information… Tatsuya Hasegawa. Former pilot of the JASDF309 Squadron and former temporary replacement for the Onyx Fangs squadron of Obsidian. Your TAC Name is called Zero One based on your emblem. I'm curious. Why did you call yourself Zero One?" Enterprise asked him about it. Apparently, he shrugged.

"Well… I just roll with it. You can think of it as a binary code but Zero One was meant to be a pun of the new Japanese era that is in now." Tatsuya explained about it as she seemed to nod.

"I see. Now then, here at this base. We have the main plaza where it connects to all buildings such as the Academy. Right now, that one is under construction as well. The recent one that the men has finished is the Eagle Union Dorms. Well… only some rooms were rebuilt. The next one we have is-" Enterprise was about to explain more of the tour until they were approached by the two people.

"Hey, Enterprise! Who do we have here? A new recruit?" The voice of a man arrives along with a women.

"S-Sean. Please, you're standing in front of the Grey Ghost. At least show some respect…" The magenta haired woman with long hair spoke in a british accent as she sighed.

"It's alright. But, this recruit is Tatsuya Hasegawa. His TAC Name is Zero One." Enterprise introduces Tatsuya to them. Though, The man named Sean was eager to meet him.

"Zero One, huh? Sounds unique, I'll give it that. The names **Sean T. Patton**. My TAC Name is Haze. Just so you know, I fly the Gripen E. I may not be an ace like Fred is but I'm doing my best so I can outdo him." Sean introduces himself about it as the woman was next.

"More like struggling to be the best. Ahem. Pardon me, Tatsuya. The names **Kira Leicester**. My TAC Name is Lotus. I mainly fly the Typhoon. Though, by the looks of you. I do strive that we can get along aside from Sean's recklessness." Kira introduces herself and glared at Sean much go his dismay.

"Hey. Take that back!" Sean demand as both of them started to bicker as if the fight is slowly brewing.

"Please, you two. Be on your best behavior… I'm here to give him a tour of this base." Enterprise sighed as the two noticed.

"S-Sorry… Anyways, Enterprise. We'll follow you. Maybe we could also give him information when exploring the island." Sean offered his help to her as she nodded.

"I appreciate your help, Sean. But please, let me take it from here." Enterprise said as she continues. "Now then, Tatsuya. Shall we get going?"

"Yes. Please do." Tatsuya replied as both of them decided to continue on with her tour as both Sean and Kira were left standing there.

"What's wrong with you? Trying to ask her for help? She can do it just fine!" Kira snarled at him.

"Huh?! What's your problem?! I was trying to be nice!" Sean talked back at her as they started to bicker and fight once again.

* * *

10/4/2025 **Ziedrich Rebellion Camp, Frankfurt, Germany** Evening - Rainy

Meanwhile at the rebellion camp known as the Ziedrich Militia. Which consists of survivors from the ruins of the Berlin attack caused by the Ironblood ships who have sided with the Crimson Settlement. But, they are strong in numbers when it comes to ground warfare. Just recently, the militia was handed over Admiral Hipper who was once sunk last year but she survived. In which she was seen inside her prison cell inside this building where she is kept at. She didn't talk but remained silent as the guards of Ziedrich patrol around the cells. However, two guards were seen guarding this cell where Hipper is held inside.

Guard 1: "Hey… this shipgirl… you think she's dangerous?"

Guard 2: "Of course she is! She's from Ironblood. It's obvious that they betrayed us and flooded Berlin into ruins. I never knew these Crimson assholes would convince them to join their side…"

Guard 1: "It's all in the past now. For now, we focus on the present. People of Ziedrich are doing their best to reclaim Berlin as much as possible."

Guard 2: "I guess you're right on that. We just gotta guard this cell so no Crimson bastards could free her and-"

Guard 1: "Hey. What's wrong?"

Guard 2: "A gunshot was nearby… it was faint. I'm going to check it out- AGH!"

Guard 1: "Huh!? Hey, you! Stop where- UGGH!"

However, both guards were suddenly shot by the suppressed fire in which Admiral Hipper then started to open her eyes and looked at the dead guards. But, a mysterious man who wore a black business suit whose face was concealed by the shadows as two soldiers of the Crimson Settlement and a girl with white hair and orange eyes stood there with her equipped ship armaments.

"So… this is where you've been hiding. We've been searching all over for you, Admiral Hipper. Prinz Eugens was kind enough to find a sneaking route just to find you." The mysterious man spoke to her as she stood up and immediately recognize him.

"C-Commander Arvis! W-Why are you here!? Along with my sister!?" Admiral Hipper said as Prinz Eugen controlled one of her armaments as it chews through the iron bars to provide her escape.

"We just came to rescue you, my flat-chested sister.~" Prinz Eugens puts her left index fingers to her lips to simply tease her as she blushes madly.

"Who are you calling me flat!?" Admiral Hipper continued. "And you! Idiot Commander Arvis! What took you so long! I've been in this cell, suffering every single days and weeks!"

"Now, now. That's not a right way to call me an idiot." Arvis said to her but she continued.

"Y-You idiot commander. You should have be gracious that you came to rescue me! I can't believe it! You're so brain dead!" Admiral Hipper started to insult him much to his annoyance. Forcing him to bring out the remote.

"Last warning. Thank me properly or I'm shutting you down…" Arvis threatened her as she crossed her arms and looks away.

"W-Why would I thank you!? You stupid idiot commander-" Admiral Hipper then suddenly changed as her eyes become soulless as she falls on the floor after he pressed the remote to shut her down.

"Great… Just great. I warned you and you decided to call me an idiot. And that's what you get for bitching. Men, take her home… I'm going to calibrate her personality. Prinz Eugens, go loud." Arvis commanded them as she aims her cannons to the brick wall.

"Whatever you say." Prinz Eugen then fires the cannon as it busted up the wall, alerting the guards and soldiers of Ziedrich.

"Sorry, Ziedrich dogs… I'll be taking her back. And I'm always one step ahead. Sorry, Provence… I'll be the one who will win this war…" Arvis said as the group heads out as the men carried Admiral Hipper with them. They soon made their leave of the rebellion base until a few minutes later where the soldiers arrived… only to notice that their captive ship girl is gone…

* * *

10/4/2025 **Temporary Bedroom, Enterprise, PUDC1 Azur Lane Branch, USA** Evening - Clear Sky

After time came to pass… Tatsuya went back to his temporary room inside Enterprise's ship as he was seen sitting on the bed, trying to think himself. After the tour that the Eagle Union's ship girl provided. He pretty much gets it He tries to think in his head as if he'll ever get his first sortie with the Azur Squadron. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door… it was Enterprise.

"Tatsuya, you're not asleep. Are you?" Enterprise asked him.

"I'm not. What is it anyway?" Tatsuya replied.

"Good. I was about to talk to you about something important. It's about your first sortie with the Azur Squadron." Enterprise tells him about as he listens.

"A sortie? When is it? I've been thinking about it until you said it." Tatsuya asked her.

"You'll be briefed on your mission tomorrow morning. I'm not sure who will be going with you. But, I'm tasked with taking you to the location that I'm not allowed to talk to anyone about. Commander's reasons." Enterprise explained as he begins to yawn.

"That's okay. I'll learn more about it tomorrow morning. For now, I need to sleep. Night, Enterprise." Tatsuya said as he decided to sleep in order to get ready for tomorrow's briefing.

"Alright then… Goodnight, Tatsuya." Enterprise said as she decided to leave her room outside to let him sleep. Thus, he is going to be part of the mission. But what kind of mission? But only time will tell…

**[THE NEXT DAY…]**

**-[BRIEFING]-**

***Ace Combat 7 OST - LRSSG Briefing I**

Sean: "**Hey, you think Gideon is coming? I've been sitting there for five minutes and I'm about to sleep.**"

Kira: "**Keep your head up and stay awake! You're starting to make me feel uncomfortable.**"

Sean: "**It's not my fault that he's late! I mean… Enterprise is here with us!**"

Enterprise: "**Both of you. Please, calm down. Commander Gideon will come at any moment now.**"

Fred: "**You heard her. Keep your mouths shut or else I'm forcing you two to run laps around the base after the briefing.**"

Sean: "**S-Sorry, Piercer… My fault.**"

Fred: "**Same goes for you, Kira.**"

Kira: "**U-Understood…**"

Tatsuya: "**So, what's this mission all about? Enterprise told me about it last night.**"

Gideon: "**Sorry that I'm late. There was an important meeting going on so I can't turn down the offer. Anyways, let's begin the briefing. Since the Azur Squadron are present along with the new rookie here. This will make this a perfect mission for him. I'll repeat this again. My name's Gideon. I'll be your rep and commander for the PUDC1's Azur Lane Branch. I've received confirmed reports thanks to Enterprise's recon planes involving about Alaska. Therefore, the UNSC sent us a request to be deployed there.**"

Sean: "**Them? So what's going on with Alaska anyways?**"

Gideon: "**Glad you asked. There are reports that multiple Siren UAVs from the Crimson Settlement flying towards Anchorage. The UAVs are likely armed. We need them downed before they reach city limits. This will be the first sortie for this new rookie here, TAC Name 'Zero One'. Haze from the Azur Squadron will be supporting you on this mission. Follow his instructions.**"

Tatsuya: "**Roger that. So, you're with me this time.**"

Sean: "**Yuppers! I know my way around when it comes to flying and fighting.**"

Gideon: "**Enterprise here will be taking you near the Alaskan bay. I'll be expecting results, you hear? Dismissed.**"

**-[DEBRIEFING END]-**

* * *

10/6/2025 **Anchorage, Alaska, USA** Morning - Clear Sky

**[MISSION 1: Counterattack]**

**[0900 hrs. October 6, 2020]**

**[ANCHORAGE]**

**-Current Sortie Members-**

"**Zero One" Tatsuya Hasegawa - F-15J**

"**Haze" Sean T. Patton - Gripen E**

**-Current Fleet-**

**USS Enterprise CV-6**

At the runway of Enterprise where Tatsuya and Sean head there. However, they encountered a pink haired girl with a side ponytail and silver eyes as she wore her winter clothing due to the cold as she was inspecting the their jets. Enterprise was with her as well. However, she took notice of the new rookie as she wanted to meet him for the first time.

"Oh! You must be… Tatsuya- I mean Zero One, right?" The woman said to him.

"Yeah, that'd be me. And you are?" Tatsuya asked her.

"The names **Andorra Ardebit**. I know we haven't met but I'm tasked with inspecting and repairing your planes." Andorra introduces herself as she continues. "I'm Frederick's sister. Though, he's older than me. Even though, I serve under the PUDC1's Azur Lane Branch."

"I see. Anyways, are our fighters ready?" Tatsuya asked her as she nods.

"Yeah, they are. I hear you're gonna take down these Siren UAVs, huh? You best be careful. You'll never know what comes next. Good luck." Andorra said as she decided to head inside the building, possible the command bridge. Tatsuya and Sean looked at Enterprise who has the bald eagle laying on her left arm.

"Are you ready, you two?" Enterprise asked them.

"I am. Haze here is more confident than I am." Tatsuya replied as he looked at him.

"More than anything. Let's not waste time, rookie!" Sean then wore his helmet as Tatsuya did the same. They proceed to get in their jets and closed the canopy as the started the setup on their respective fighters. It was ready to go.

"This is Enterprise, I'm talking to you through the comms. Do you copy?" Enterprise asked them.

"This is Haze. I hear you loud and clear. Over" Sean replied.

"This is Zero One. Crystal clear. Over." Tatsuya replied as well. He could feel the afterburner on his F-15J roaring.

"Haze, you have permission to take off after Zero One." Enterprise continued. "After take off, you'll under command by Commander Gideon. Identity and destroy the UAVs as soon as possible… Wind is 130 degrees at 18 knots. We are good for take off."

"Alright! Just follow my lead and everything's fine. Let's go!" Sean said as his jet starts to do some afterburn as he begins to fly off the runway, heading towards the sky.

"Haze, is in the air. Zero One, stand by…" Enterprise spoke on the comms. After a few seconds… "Zero One, you are cleared for take off."

"Roger… Zero One, taking off." Tatsuya replied as he did the same thing. He could feel the pressure and speed as he finally takes off into the sky as he proceeds to follow Sean. And so as few minutes passed. Both Tatsuya and Sean were seen flying over the city of Anchorage. But it was different when times changed.

"Man… it's been a while flying over Anchorage again since the climate change. Damn… There's a lot of snow here as of today." Sean said on the comms as he kept following him.

US Pilot: "This is the 121st Tactical Fighter Squadron. Requesting affiliation."

"This is Haze from Azur Squadron of the PUDC1 Azur Lane Branch, working under independant UN command. We're here on operational support." Haze replied on the comms.

US Pilot: "The Provence guys, huh? HQ told us to expect you. Good luck out there."

"Yeah, you too." Haze responded as the squadron continues flying towards the city.

"Gideon to all Azur Squadrons. We will now commence mission operations. Engage any craft you come across." Gideon spoke on the comms as he was inside Enterprise's command bridge with Andorra.

"Haze, affirmative. Bandits on our twelve. Probably surveillance UAVs sent by the Crimsons." Haze informed the commander of the incoming enemy.

"Cleared to engage." Gideon replied.

"Keep yourself together, Rookie. These Siren drones aren't even armed." Haze asked Tatsuya through the comms as he proceeds to hunt them down.

"Meh. They're cakewalk for me." Tatsuya responded as he proceeds to lock on the UAV while they're being assisted by the Air Force squadrons. "Fox 2."

The missiles sent by Tatsuya chased down the UAV as it creates an impact. Haze chased two UAVs down with no problem with two missiles destroying them in the process.

"All enemy UAVs downed." Gideon continued. "All units, we got new bandits approaching."

"These guys are no problem to deal with. Remember, Zero One. Conserve your missiles when necessary. After all, they come in small groups." Haze said to him as he pretty much remembers all that. In his mind he could say… he already knew that.

"More enemy flight approaching." Gideon informed them as Tatsuya checked that radar as they were coming.

"More of them!?" Sean replied in dismay.

"Be careful. A few of the bandits have anti-air ordnance on them. I'm adding a TGT display on your HUD counter. Take those down before anything else." Gideon added as one of the US Pilots noticed to see an unknown drone flying through Anchorage.

US Pilot 1: "Whoa… Is that a Zell?!"

US Pilot 2: "A general purpose drone designed by the JASDF. It might just be a close resemblance."

"I'll check that craft later. Just focus on the attack." Gideon commanded as they continued taking down the drones.

"These bogies are a lot more agile than the last guys!" Haze commented as he chases one down while Tatsuya chases the other one.

"Not really. You just gotta be quick with it. It shouldn't be a problem." Tatsuya replied to his ally as he fired missiles at the Zell drone as it was destroyed. Haze did the same thing while the other US Pilots shot them down.

"All UAVs destroyed. Good work." Gideon spoke on the comms until Sean noticed on his radar.

"More radar blips? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Sean was rather annoyed by it.

US Navy Fleet Captain: "Enemy UAVs approaching. Open CIWS fire!"

"Enemy UAVs are attacking urban areas. Destroy them before it happens." Gideon notifies them as Haze took one down with another missile.

"They're the same armed versions that we ran into!" Haze exclaimed.

"Damn, we need to act fast! Now!" Tatsuya added as he chases one down and destroys it with missiles.

"All units, eliminate them before there's any more damage." Gideon instructed as Haze used his comms to talk to one of the pilots.

"Damage report!" Sean demanded.

US Pilot: "There's an evac our for the urban areas. If this keeps up, though, the evac zones might be in danger, too."

"Then we better get going." Tatsuya replied on the comms as Sean flies next to him.

"Let's move it, rookie!" Sean then flew down to take down the remaining drones striking the city while Tatsuya chased more of them as he manages to destroy them yet again.

"All enemy UAVs down. No further enemy presence in this air space." Gideon updates on the mission that there were no enemies remaining.

US Pilot: "This is 121st TFS. Thanks for your support."

"Glad to be of service." Haze replied as Tatsuya follows him.

"Good thing we destroyed them but it was too late that they attacked first. Those damn Crimson Settlement…" Tatsuya responded.

"I'm getting the latest damage report now." Gideon continued. "Looks like they didn't reach the evac zones. Not too shabby, Zero One."

"Thanks. Your words are most appreciated, sir." Tatsuya replied to him. Wondering that he did well on that mission.

"These things… Zell craft, you said? Why would they be striking Anchorage?" Haze asked him about the craft.

"I'll get the UNF to brief me on the UAVs later." Gideon continued. "All units, cleared to return home."

"Roger." Both Tatsuya and Sean responded as they fly back and land on Enterprise's Runway. Thus, they managed to destroy the drones but it wasn't the easiest part in the process.

**[STATUS: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED]**

* * *

**-[DEBRIEFING]-**

***Ace Combat 7 OST - IUN Debriefing**

Gideon: "**This is believed to be a terrorist attack carried out by the armed forces of the Crimson Settlement. They've caused extensive damage to Anchorage. The naval fleet was also attacked by the Ironblood fleet, so the UNF generals are all furious right now. The UAVs they used is the upgraded version of the JQ-70 Zell, a Japanese-made UAV that's also been deployed in the Americas. It may be unmanned, but it's still a very powerful bomber. It's equipped with an aggressive aerodynamic design and a new type of semi-automatic control system. The UNSC says it's a Berham Cross product. Apparently the control system's a top-secret design that the Crimson Settlement stole. But, Cross died 4 years ago, sadly. Navigation would normally use a system that relies an improved GPS satellite tech, but this craft uses a different relay system for its operations. We also caught an unknown fighter craft flying at high altitude over the area. Be on your guard, there might be more attacks by the Crimson Settlement. But the UN and Provence HQ aren't backing down from a fight.**"

**-[DEBRIEFING END]-**

* * *

10/8/2025 **Lounge Room, Azur Squadron HQ, PUDC1 Azur Lane Branch, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

***Final Fantasy XV OST - Relax and Reflect**

"Cheers!" Everyone said in unison as they clinked their glass drink as they began drinking alcohol for Tatsuya's first success from the last mission. He was happy that he traveled back to the base safely with no interruptions at all. Perhaps he slept for two days without eating. Sounded hardcore at least.

"Hey, Tatsuya. Good job on the mission with Haze here. But those drones that the Crimson used… that's gonna piss the both the UN and Provence, alright." Fred continues. "And Enterprise. Has any enemy UAVs attacked you during the mission?"

"I took no damage at this point." Enterprise said as she was sitting on the couch, drinking tea that was left on the table.

"Piercer. Trust me. These Zells really caused some damage… But good thing there was an evac order so no one got hurt." Sean added as Fred slapped him on the back.

"That's the spirit. Which is why we taught these Crimson bastards a lesson. Remember guys. Ship girls are good at sea… and we're good at air. Ahahaha!" Fred started to laugh as Andorra sighed.

"Oh boy… he got drunk again…" Andorra responded as Kira nodded as an agreement.

"Ahh! Is this the room that you're guys at?" The voice of a young girl who came in… she had a blonde long hair and eyes eyes. She even had a white cloak wrapped around her chest and arms. Under it was a blue swimsuit-like clothing, skirt, and a USA-themed kneesocks.

Huh? Oh, Cleveland. It's you. Is there something you want?" Andorra said to her as Cleaveland approaches to the new rookie.

"I hear this guy who went with Sean and Enterprise on a mission. Is that true?" Cleveland asks as Tatsuya stood up.

"Yeah. I partook in that mission. It went well in some cases." Tatsuya responded to her question as she had a smile on her face.

"I see. Speaking of which. I believe we never met. The names **Cleveland**. The big sister of the Cleveland-class, and the knight of the sea! Pleasure to meet you!" Cleaveland happily introduces herself to him as he did the same.

"Tatsuya Hasegawa. TAC Name, Zero One. Likewise." Tatsuya replied as both decided to do a handshake.

"Zero One, huh? What a weird name." Cleveland responded as she lets go of his hand.

"By the way, Cleveland. Why are you here. More importantly, you got some important things to say." Andorra asked her as she completely forgot about it.

"Really? Ahh! I forgot. Sorry. As I was about to say… I was tasked by Commander Gideon to send the message to Fred but…" Cleveland looked at Fred who was seen sleeping on the table but talks to Andorra instead. "I'll send the message to you, Andorra."

"Hmm? Sure, I'll let my brother know once he wakes up. Go ahead and tell me." Andorra replied with a surprised look while Enterprise listens to their conversation.

"Alright. The reason why I came to inform you that Gideon is currently on a meeting at Provence HQ. So, he tasked me to do so." Cleveland continued. "We are being informed that the branch of the PUDC2's Tonberry Squadron will be transferring into our Azur Lane Branch here in this base. Along with the Royal Navy ships who will be joining as well."

"Huh? The Royal Navy ships!? And the other branch of PUDC2!? Why would they want to transfer here for?" Sean demanded to know until Fred speaks as he woke up.

"It's because the Edinburgh Branch was low on resources and it couldn't support itself enough. Which means they'll became the second Azur Lane Branch while still being part of the PUDC2." Fred explained everything about it. "And yes, I heard everything."

"So as I." Enterprise said as she finishes drinking her tea and stood up. "However, I do have a good friend of mine from the Royal Navy who might be arriving here soon with the other ships."

"A friend of yours?" Tatsuya said as they all looked out the window to see from afar… the fleet of Royal Navy ships consists of an Aircraft Carrier, Battleship, Destroyer, and a Light Cruiser.

However, the Royal Navy's Aircraft carrier had a flag of UK, Royal Navy, and the symbol of PUDC2 with just simply of number 2 on it. However, a squad of four pilots with their jets who were seen standing on the runway where the shipgirl with an elegant white dress and hat with huge breasts as she had a smile on her face as she looked at the abandoned base of Azur Lane now run by the PUDC1.

"It's good to be back here…" The Royal Navy carrier shipgirl said with a smile on her face as the scene abrupts to black.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

**ENDING - Inferno by Hiroyuki Sawano ft. Benjamin and api (PROMARE)**

**Trails of fire**

**You always knew they would carry me home**

**They'd lead me to you**

**Trails of fire**

**You always knew they would carry me home**

**They'd lead me to you**

The scene starts where the sun slowly rises as it shines over the Azur Lane Branch as the flag of PUDC1 was blown by the wind. Then the next scene shows where Enterprise was seen standing on her runway to look at the vast ocean while her hair was blown by the wind as her eagle started to fly into the sky as the scene transition.

**Though you can't see the sun**

**A new day has begun**

**And I fall out of bed to a siren call**

**In the frame of the wall**

**See you in fire**

**You guys are smiling at me**

**And you inspire**

The next scene shows Tatsuya waking up in his dorm room as he opens up the window curtains as the sun shines on him. However, he quickly wears his usual green camo uniform and heads outside the room. Which the next scene shows where Tatsuya was seen jogging down the dormitory area as the Eagle Union shipgirls waves at him as he waved back. As he made it to the harbor to where he continued jogging until he passes by Enterprise, who was seen taking a stroll.

**Not good enough**

**If I just let them get away**

**Not satisfied until I'm making 'em pay!**

**I'm a fool for adventure, you know?**

**Inside my heart feelin' the Inferno!**

The next scene shows Jackson Fyre who was seen doing some training exercises on Illustrious' runway with his squadron members while Illustrious were seen watching them but looked at the breezy sunrise instead with a smile on her face. The next scene shows Naoto Ookanemitsu who was seen inside his own office doing paperwork as Kaga was standing next to Naoto to keep him company. Outside of the Yokosuka docks shows Akagi as she looked up to the sky as the sakura petals were falling down from the sky with a smile on her face.

**Barely catchin' my breath**

**Lay my eyes on the crest**

**Gonna square up to all of the heat that is left**

**So, I carry the torch to inferno! Inferno!**

**It's out of the park**

**And I'm smilin' again**

**Here we go**

The next scene shows the survivors who were seen standing on the rooftops of flooded Berlin as they also saw the sunrise. The next scene shows the shipgirls of Sardegna Empire who were seen standing on the docks in Italy as they watched the sunrise as the wind blows their hair as well. The next scene shows Laffey, Javelin, and Ayanami who were standing on the green hills of the Azur Lane base to see the sunrise until the four turned around to see Tatsuya, Frederick, Sean, Kira, Enterprise, Cleveland, Jackson, Illustrious, Naoto, Kaga, and Akagi as they all looked at the sunrise together.

**I know I know (I know I know)**

**I will be here for you**

**Wherever you go**

**Yeah, I know**

**I know I know (I know I know)**

**I will be here for you**

**Wherever you go**

**Yeah, I know**

The scene shows the group photo of the PUDC1,2, and 4 as Tatsuya was seen strolling around the base during the daytime until he stops as he looked up at the sky to see the jets flying through the skies as he had a smile on his face. Then the next scene at the beach where Laffey, Javelin, and Ayanami sailing off into the beach as there was a heart symbol on the sand trailing with three colored shells in the center with the sand castle next to it as Gideon was seen standing next to the shore to feel the breeze while staring at the blue skies.

**Trails of fire**

**You always knew they would carry me home**

**They'd lead me to you**

**Trails of fire**

**You always knew they would carry me home**

**They'd lead me to you**

The last scene shows where Tatsuya enters back into the dorm as he casually walks back into his room. He places the photo on the table as he opens up the window to feel the windy breeze where he sees the eagle flying above the skies while the group photo next to the miniature F-15J model. The scene ends to show the eagle flying right into the sun as it shines brightly.

* * *

**-[Next Chapter - Chapter 2: The Passion of Blue Skies / Anamnesis]-**

_Tatsuya Hasegawa, the new rookie of the Provence United Division Company 1's Azur Squadron took on his first sortie to fend off Crimson Settlement's new UAVs that attacked Anchorage. However, the Azur Squadron receive news that the former Edinburgh Branch of PUDC2 will be transferred to the Azur Lane base. Lives carries on until an old threat returns… _

**Author's Notes**: **Hey all, thank you for reading this story. I had a blast making this one since it was so interesting for me to work on. Now then, let's talk about the making of this story and the world itself. I wanted to create this story to be set in a different timeline within the Azur Lane universe where I want to introduce modern aerial warfare. I had other ideas for this story but they were scrapped at that time so making this idea was the only choice. While it had a little realism towards aerian warfare. I want to include the fantasy side of the world. Including future shipgirl battles like Enterprise versus a random Ironblood battleship. And for those who watched the anime? I'm not going for the direction… but some of it that were inspired by it. But yeah, I pretty much went with the "Reality meets fantasy" scenario not all people within the Provence United Division Companies fly fighter jets. They can also be a special case within the story's lore itself. Now then, I may have plans to work on Chapter 2 until it's ready. May take a long time so yeah. Until then, Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

**-[Provence HQ Database #1]-**

**[Provence United Division Company 1's Azur Lane Branch]**

**Status**: Currently active.

**Details**: This branch is led by Gideon. Sadly, the Azur Lane base was abandoned and forgotten after the end of the Great Naval War against the Sirens until the base is getting reconstructions when this branch was first formed. However, this branch is also a home to the Azur Squadron, led by an ace named Frederick Ardebit. Though, this base is also home to the Eagle Union and the Royal Navy. Just recently, the former Edinburgh Branch will merge with the branch while they still work under their own division company.

**-PUDC1 Azur Squadron Members-**

"**Piercer" Frederick Ardebit - F-22A Raptor**

"**Haze" Sean T. Patton - Gripen E**

"**Lotus" Kira Leicester - Typhoon**

"**Zero One" Tatsuya Hasegawa - F-15J**

**Andorra Ardebit - Status**: **Frederick's young sister, PUDC1 Engineer**

**-PUDC1 Azur Lane Branch 1st Eagle Fleet-**

**USS Enterprise CV-6 - Yorktown-class Aircraft Carrier**

**Status**: She currently works under the Azur Squadron for transportation/combat purposes.

**USS Cleveland CL-55 - Cleveland-class Light Cruiser**

**Status**: She currently works under the Azur Squadron for combat/assistance purposes.

**USS Hornet CV-8 - Yorktown-class Aircraft Carrier**

**Status**: She currently works under the Azur Squadron for transportation/combat purposes.

**USS Laffey DD-459 - Benson-class Destroyer**

**Status**: Unavailable. Currently being Retrofitted by Andorra Ardebit as so to speak.

**USS Albacore SS-218 - Gato-class Submarine**

**Status**: Unavailable. Under repairs due to the Crimson Settlement ambush during patrol.

**USS Vestal AR-4 - Vestal-class Repair ****Ship**

**Status:** She currently exclusive to Enterprise only for repair purposes. She is good friends with Andorra Ardebit.

* * *

**[Provence United Division Company 2's Azur Lane Branch]**

**Former Branch: **Edinburgh

**Status**: Dissolved due to lack of resources. Transferring to Azur Lane Branch.

**Details**: This company's Edinburgh branch was lacking resources and it was rushed to be formed two years ago. However, this branch was forced by the commander named Tristan Forma to transfer at the Azur Lane Base where the PUDC1's branch resides there. Thanks to Provence HQ's permission. They will be renamed under the Azur Lane Branch while working for the current division company.

**-PUDC2 Tonberry Squadron-**

"**Spitfire" Jackson Fyre - Su-30M**

"**Kale" Garry Oxton - Mirage 2000-5**

"**Creed" Tyler Rockerfeller - F-2A**

"**Vox" Mordred Patterson - MiG-29A Fulcrum**

**-PUDC2 Azur Lane Branch 1st Royal Fleet-**

**HMS Illustrious No. 87 - Illustrious-class Aircraft Carrier**

**Status**: She currently works under the Tonberry Squadron for transportation/combat purposes.

**HMS Prince of Wales No. 53 - King George V-class Battleship**

**Status**: She currently works under the Tonberry Squadron for combat purposes.

**HMS Belfast No. C35 - Edinburgh-class Light Cruiser**

**Status**: She currently works under the Tonberry Squadron for defense/assistance purposes.

**HMS Javelin No. F61 - J-class Destroyer**

**Status**: Recently retrofitted. Works under the Tonberry Squadron for combat purposes.


	2. The Passion of Blue Skies

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Azur Lane all belongs to Shanghai Manjuu, Xiamen Yongshi, Bilibili, and Shanghai Yostar. Please support the official franchise.**

**Hello everyone! Seems episode 2 of Azur Lane anime came out. It was not bad to see- oops. Can't spoil it if you didn't watch it. Anyways, on today's chapter. You'll see something interesting going on involving Enterprise and the mysterious pilot. Originally, I was planning to go for routes but I'm gonna keep this as single route as is the more it progresses. After all, I want to create this emotional drama and the events leading up to this. As I was saying, thank you for all of your support on this story. I'm surprised people would be interested in it. Anyways, let's begin the story. Shall we?**

* * *

**Azur Lane AFTERBURN: Boundless Horizon**

Chapter 2: **The Passion of Blue Skies / Anamnesis**

"_The remembrance of things from a supposed previous existence._"

10/8/2025 **Conference Room, Provence United HQ, San Francisco, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

***Promare OST - BangBangBUR!...n?**

"Alright, people… Let's get down to business. We have a lot to talk about regarding the Crimson Settlement's ongoing actions that has been slowly shaking the world…" The voice of a man with a serious look on his face as he wore a white military uniform while he sat on his chair. However, he was with the other leaders of the PUDC. But that man is none other than to be the leader.

**[LASS ARMISTICE - Commander of Provence United]**

However, Gideon was seen sitting on his own seat as he was with the other leaders as well. Even those who are next to him. Even a young ship girl behind Gideon who helped him go to that meeting. However, that kind of meeting is very serious. Some leaders are here. But some… are not present.

**[GIDEON HARVEY - Leader of Provence United Division Company 1]**

**[TRISTAN FORMA - Leader of Provence United Division Company 2]**

**[IJN NAGATO - Nagato-class Battleship, Leader of Provence United Division Company 4]**

**[MAXIMILIAN CLOSTERMANN - Leader of Provence United Division Company 5]**

**[SHANG LIN XIU - Leader of Provence United Division Company 6]**

**[VITTORIO VENETO - Vittorio Veneto-class Battleship, Leader of Provence United Division Company 8]**

"Such a shame that the Ironblood has killed PUDC3's leader ever since Berlin was attacked and flooded in the process. Surprisingly enough, the leader of PUDC7 is not here. Now then, let us begin." Lass continues. "Gideon. I assume you have the latest update about their actions they've caused in Anchorage?"

"Yes, Director. What I have known that the Crimsons were using a Zell to strike there. However, the unique control system was an Berham Cross product. Everyone knew that he died. That's for sure." Gideon said as Lass begins to takes a deep breath and nod slowly.

"I see. However, the UNSC was happy to oblige to provide information for me. Regarding the last whereabouts of Berham Cross and the stolen tech used by the Crimsons. But, it seems they're making their actions. Sadly, they don't have any choice. The UNF are sending their forces to Netherlands to visit the facility owned by the late Berham Cross." Lass explained everything about the situation as everyone listened.

"If I may, Director." Nagato continued as she was seen having her legs kneeled on some stool with a pillow on top of it so she can see. "If these UNF forces ever visits to that facility. Do you think that it's already been empty after his death? Surely the Crimsons are indeed one step ahead of us."

"What are you talking about, Nagato? Of course they've lotted it. They're more nothing than terrorists. We'll never know what they'll do next since the Anchorage attack. To have Ironblood at their side, taking over some of the seas. This is rather troublesome." Maximilian added as he signed in disappointment.

"The Crimsons may have the advantage over us. But the bad news… Ironblood also has the strongest ship that may fear us… But we must tread carefully and defeat both Ironblood and Crimson Settlement no matter the cost." Lass continued as he looked at the Japanese battleship. "Speaking of which, Nagato. I hear there are rumors that there is a special railgun project created by the resistance army?"

"Correct. According to Zuikaku's report. She has informed me that the resistance army known as Free Osea Army located in Norway has also been fighting the Crimson Settlement. But their intentions of using it is unknown. Primarily to protect their country." Nagato explained it as he understands.

"I see. I'll look more into it. What about you, Shang? You've been silent during this whole meeting. Care to explain?" Lass asked him as Shang sighed as he had no choice. It's not like he was suspicious anyways.

"Yes, sir. Though, I remember the Crimson Settlement putting their foot on our seas when we defended our country. But what I saw was that leader… was on the battleship of Bismarck." Shang said as Gideon looked at him.

"Bismarck? One of Ironblood's dangerous battleships that humanity has ever faced?" Gideon continued. "And the leader was on there, too? You tried talking to him?"

"No… instead, he talked to us. He tried to convince us to join their side… I refused. Then suddenly, that battleship wiped out our whole standard fleet of Light Cruisers and Destroyers in the process…" Shang continues as he remembers that memory… he was scared… forced to quiver in fear… "I-I don't want to talk about it… That is nothing more than a nightmare that haunts me…"

"Well, did he say anything after he wiped your fleet? There could be some information that he gave you." Vittorio asked him as Shang calms down.

"R-Right… Sorry… After that, that man of the Crimson Settlement… the leader, I mean. He forced me to send you a message." Shang said as it caught Lass' eyes.

"Then say it. This could be important for us." Lass demanded as he proceeded.

"That man said that… the reason why the Ironblood betrayed Germany and flooded Berlin was because of the forgotten relic created by the Nazis back from the old days of World War II. He called it the **Admiralitätskodex**… That's… all I know."

"Hmm… the Admiralitätskodex… That is rather interesting. Have you also got any information of their base?" Lass asked him as he shook his head. "Figures… I doubt that the leader would hide something from us but now we know."

"If I may say, Director. If this… relic is designed for those Ironblood that attacked Berlin. Is it going to affect some of our shipgirls here?" Tristian asked him as he thought.

"Not really. That so-called relic only affects to Ironblood so it's obvious. But now we know that the relic is extremely dangerous. We need to find their base and destroy it if possible." Lass said as he looked at Vittorio.

"Speaking of which, Vittorio. I heard reports that your company is working on a secret project. Weird enough that you're using stolen Siren technology against them such as the Ironblood and the Crimsons. Is it true?" Lass asked her about it as she responded.

"Yes, Director. It is currently a work-in-progress but the project is going smoothly. I'll do my best to update you, Director. But right now, my country is still fighting against the Crimson ground forces. So I must protect my beloved country." Vittorio said as Lass takes another deep breath as he stood up.

"Alright… I think that will conclude for today's meeting here. And Jarred, I expect you to carry out your same task since you're transferring to the Azur Lane base. That goes for you too, Gideon. Make sure you provide me the updates when the UNSC informs you. You're all dismissed." Lass said as everyone leaves the room. However, the room was still dark but he stayed there. But, he turns around at the screen as he plays the video archive as it shows the news report where Berlin was attacked by the Ironblood ships. He had a stern look as he looked one particular ship from the video… the blonde woman who wore a hat and carried a flag of a Ironblood navy… "To think you'd stoop that low… Bismarck…"

* * *

10/8/2025 **Provence Harbor, Provence United HQ, San Francisco, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the harbor, Gideon was seen walking with his ship girl with white hair who took him there. That girl is named **Vestal**. However, he is going to her ship and head back to the Azur Lane base.

"Gideon, sir. Are you ready to depart back to base?" Vestal asked him.

"Yeah, I don't have time to waste…" Gideon said as he looked at Nagato and Vittorio Veneto on their respective ships as they were sailing back to their respective countries. He even saw Maximilian on the Saint Louis to return to France as he still has his own matters to attend to. Shang went into his own personal vehicle to make his return back home.

"Hey, Gideon." Tristian said as he arrives to see him. "You know, this is gonna be my first time being at your base. I hear it's still under construction."

"Yeah, it is. It's pretty much going to take a long time to finish it. Trust me, we spent our earned money to get them rebuilt. Speaking of which, you want a ride on Vestal? I know you traveled from plane just to get there. It's a bit far but it's worth it." Gideon asked him as he nods.

"Sure, why not. Perhaps I could help you our get that base to be reconstructed as well. After all, you need a helping help, friend." Tristian said with a smile on his face. Only for Gideon to chuckle a bit.

"Perhaps so. Besides, I still got to keep track on the new rookie of the Azur Squadron." Gideon said as it surprises the british commander of his own company.

"Huh? Tell me about. I wanna hear more great things about your new rookie." Tristan replied as they boarded the Vestal. She controls her ship as it started sailing back to the Azur Lane base.

* * *

10/8/2025 **UNKNOWN AREA, Crimson Settlement Base** Evening - Clear Sky

Meanwhile where Arvis was seen walking with a shipgirl… which turns out to be Bismarck as she follows him to an unknown area where they kept something interesting. As the two entered inside the large area where some of the Ironblood ship girls looked at the two's arrival as they come to see a black obelisk object glowing neon red symbols that looked alien. However, Bismarck kneels down for a few seconds and stands back up.

"Now then, Bismarck. Shall we get started? Our rescue on Admiral Hipper was only a brief moment. But no worries, she has been programmed to obey this time." Arvis said to her as she turned around and looked at the shipgirls.

"Indeed. But we mustn't falter here." Bismarck continued. "Listen up, Ironblood! The warm-up is just the beginning. But today, this will mark our return of the Ironblood. However, we are great allies with Crimson Settlement in order to achieve our goals! Starting today, will start the war between the Provence United!"

Every Ironblood ships cheered their warcry as Arvis had a sly smile on his face. But, on his hand… he had a dark cube. It is unknown of their plans. But their goal was still human extinction…

* * *

**OPENING 2 - Savior from ASTRAL CHAIN**

***Theme plays***

The theme starts as it shows the cast of Azur Squadron, Tonberry Squadron, and the Shinsaku Squadron standing on the docks of the Azur Lane base with Enterprise, Illustrious, and Kaga who are with them as the scene transitions to the endless sea as it shows the title card for a brief moment. Just then, the jets of the Azur Squadron fly up into the sky as the screen brightens to transition.

**Sky turns while swallowing up each and every being in this town,**

**Hopes, hearts, everything is falling down!**

The scene starts where Tatsuya who was seen walking alone at the main plaza as the sun was covered up by clouds until he looks he looks up into the sky to see the eagle flying above him as it transitions to a grassy hills near the cliff as Enterprise was seen staring at the ocean with a stern look on her face until she starts to shed a tear.

**Far away in the skyline, crowded apparitions crawling around,**

**It's calling, it's calling, growing louder!**

The next scene shows Frederick and his squadron who were seen in the lounge room, while Frederick drinking alcohol until Belfast arrives and takes it away from him much to his dismay while Prince of Wales and Illustrious looked outside the window to see the heavy rain.

**Are we the future of this burning hell?**

The next scene shows Arvis and his army of Ironblood ships but behind them was an obelisk as it glows neon red until it transitions.

**It's a fight for our paradise, fighting for our life!**

**So keep holding on, holding on until we break the spell!**

**Free yourself, reach for the light in darkness and despair!**

The next scene shows the Azur Squadron taking off on Enterprise's runway until the shipgirls turns her ship into her armaments as she fires her arrow to summon her WWII planes to combat the Sirens and Ironblood. While Tatsuya was seen hunting down the Siren jets easily until the red fighter jet flies past him both Tatsuya and the mysterious pilot looked up each other from their cockpits.

**If there comes a time when you are falling down, I'll be your SAVIOR!**

**I'll be your SAVIOR!**

The next scene shows back where at the cliffside of the Azur Lane base where Enterprise turns around to see Tatsuya and his allies who were waiting for him. While Tatsuya lends out his hand, she accepts it as she takes his hand as the clouds clear up into sunny blue skies. The next scene then shows the Tonberry Squadron who are on Illustrious' runway as they looked at the view. Then to the Shinsaku Squadron where they were residing at the Yokosuka base with Kaga and Akagi. And then the scene ends with everyone who looked at the skies together, showing the cast of characters.

* * *

10/8/2025 **Harbor, PUDC1 Azur Lane Branch, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

***Astral Chain OST - Task Force Neuron HQ**

It was still sunny once again. However, the Azur Squadron arrived to the harbor to see the fleet's arrival. Tatsuya was awed that there would be more ships to join this branch such as the Royal Navy.

"Well, I'd be damned." Fred continued. "To think that we'll get more of them. I guess it came true. Say, Enterprise. Do you know any of them?"

"Yes. According to the information I've read. Provence United Division Company 2's Tonberry Squadron would join this branch under a different division. Thus… Illustrious, Belfast, Prince of Wales, and Javelin would come here." Enterprise explained as Andorra comes to notice where the ship girls exits their respective ships as the come to see the base which was still under construction.

"Coming back to this place gives me a fond memory of it…" Prince of Wales said as she noticed to see the Azur Squadrons and Enterprise there. "Speaking of which, our old friend is here."

"Indeed." Illustrious said as she was happy to see her again. "It's been a while, Enterprise. Last time I remember that we once fought together against the Sirens."

"Yeah. It sure is." Enterprise said as the three engaged themselves in a conversation. Tatsuya was seen watching them talk until he thought about it.

"Hey, Kira. There's something I want to ask." Tatsuya asked her.

"Hmm? What is it?" Kira responded.

"I was curious. Do you know how shipgirls were created? I haven't been learning much since I was just an average JASDF pilot into a mercenary." Tatsuya said to her in hopes to get any answers. However, she did.

"Yes. These shipgirls runs on the **Mental Cube**. It's what makes them human while retaining the soul of a ship from WWII days. After all, they were created to fight the Sirens. Remember, ships from Eagle Union, Royal Navy, Sakura Empire, and Ironblood were created by the Mental Cube." Kira explained it as Tatsuya didn't know but pretty much understand the concept.

"I see. So their heart is the Mental Cube itself… Man, listening to those backstory are weird." Tatsuya continued. "Speaking of which, wheres Cleveland?"

"Ahh, she said she needed to train herself in order to be stronger." Kira replied as he seemed to nod.

"Well, It's good to see you again, Fyre. Been a while since the Pacific Naval War. Look at you! You haven't changed at all!" Fred said to his ally as the man chuckled.

"Please, Fred. Call me Jackson. I've known you since we were once part of the Joint Tactical Fighter Squadron during the fight in Afghanistan." Jackson said as he noticed to see his squadron. "I gotta say, you have a nice team here… and that guy who sank Admiral Hipper."

"You mean me?" Tatsuya said as Jackson approaches to him.

"You have the potential of becoming an ace. Even though, you sank one of Ironblood's ship that sent the Sirens fleeing. Ahh! Where are my manners… The names **Jackson Fyre**. Captain of the Tonberry Squadron. My TAC Name is Spitfire. Pleased to meet you. Perhaps you have a name?" Jackson introduces himself as he did the same.

"Tatsuya Hasegawa. TAC Name, Zero One." Tatsuya responded as Jackson had a smile on his face.

"I think you and I would get along just fine. After all, I'm one of Fred's best friends… and his wingman." Jackson had a small chuckle as he continued. "Anyways, we'll be joining your branch under a different division. After all, we are from the PUDC2. If you excuse me, I'll have to find those nearby sailors to help me bring my jet into the hangar somewhere."

***Persona 3 OST - Joy**

"Hey, rookie. It seems that you earned his blessings. Jackson is also an Ace like Fred is. They're good buddies I'd tell you." Sean said until he turned around to see someone coming. A blonde woman with long twin-tailed hair, green eyes, and a black/yellow cap who was running towards them. "Huh? Hey there, Hornet. What's with the rush?"

"Hey there, Sean. I just came to see Sis if she's free. But… It seems the Royal Navy are here to join us, huh?" The shipgirls known as Hornet said until she looked at Tatsuya. "Hey, you're that guy who sank the Ironblood ship… Tatsuya Hasegawa, right?"

"Yeah. That'd be me." Tatsuya continued. "And you are?"

"Oh, right! Ahem… I am one of the Yorktown class' youngest, **Hornet**!" Hornet continued. "I'm not like my sisters but I'm strong as well! Oh and don't call me Big Wasp and we'll be fine.~"

"Heheh… Big Wasp." Sean teased her with a smirk on his face as Hornet was rather displeased and proceeds to rapidly kick him to the ground.

"You idiot! How many times not to call me that!?" Hornet continues to kick him down as Kira was rather enjoying it to see an aircraft carrier kicking a pilot.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was just for fun!" Sean pleaded as Hornet stopped as she sighs.

"Anyways, sorry about that, Tatsuya. He can be an idiot sometimes." Hornet said to him as he sweatdrops.

"By the way, I could see your ship at the docks. Are these bombers?" Tatsuya said as she happily nods.

"Yup! These Mitchell bombers are my speciality. I mean, I'm an aircraft carrier that carries bombers." Hornet had a carefree look on her face. "I do hope we can get along with each other."

"Yeah. Same here." Tatsuya said until a voice spoke out of nowhere.

"Hey there, Hornet. You're looking lively." The voice of Gideon arrives with Tristian and Vestal as Hornet quickly reacted with a salute.

"C-Commander Gideon! Welcome back! How was your visit to Provence?" Hornet asked him as he stretches his arms.

"Not too bad. Speaking of which, I believe that everyone is here." Gideon said as it took everyone's noticed.

"Commander! You're back. Any good information while you were at Provence?" Fred said to him as he speaks.

"There is. But first… Everyone! Line up! Same goes for you, shipgirls!" Gideon said as every Azur Squadron lines up including both Enterprise and Hornet. "Good. For those if you know. Enterprise, you seem to know them well."

"I do, sir." Enterprise replied.

"Anyways. Today, you heard the news about what's going on. The fleet of Royal Navy and the Tonberry Squadron from the dissolved Edinburgh branch of the PUDC2 will be joining this branch… However, they are still part of their own division so there's no merging. And I would like you to introduce PUDC2's leader." Gideon explained until the PUDC2's leader arrived to meet everyone as Prince of Wales, Illustrious, Belfast, and Javelin stood with them.

"Greetings, everyone. I'm sure you may have not heard of me. The names Tristan Forma, Leader of the Provence United Division Company 2. It's a pleasure to be working with you all. However, the Tonberry Squadron are quite busy at the moment. Please give them a warm welcome." Tristan introduced himself to the PUSD1 members as Gideon continued as he stood next to him.

"Like he said, you Azur Squadrons will be working together against a common threat. And as for the information… What we have discovered that the Crimson Settlement has their hands on that old relic back from World War II when it was used by the Nazis. Sadly, I don't know what it's called. But that relic made Ironblood turn against on the world and attacked Berlin." Gideon explained it as Fred steps in.

"The relic? Don't tell me that german engineering did something crazy-" Fred was about to finish their sentences.

"Commander… I'm getting a signal intrusion…" Enterprise said as she starts to cover her left ear with her hand to listen.

"Huh? Then open the channel already." Gideon asked her as she does so…

"Hello?~ Hello? Is this working?" The voice of a male spoke through Enterprise's comms.

"Who is this I'm speaking to…" Enterprise demanded.

"Oh, hey there Enty!~ It's been a while. Mmm… god, these pretzel suck. How's your day, Provence buddies? We haven't really talked since uhh… y'know, one year?" The voice of a man spoke as enterprise starts to recognize that voice.

"Arvis… the leader of the Crimson Settlement… What do you want, anyways…" Enterprise asks him as he continued.

"C'mon. Lighten up. I just wanna say hi! Ahem. Though, you heard the old relic that you're guys talking about? The one that made Ironblood obey and pretty much killed everyone at Berlin? Yeah, I'm talking about that. Too bad I can't pronounce it because it's german. However, I sent one of my Ironblood ships to pay you a visit. Hey, Prinz Eugens. You're already at their base, right?" Arvis continues to speak through Enterprise's comms as another response picks up.

"Yeah, I am. Just looking at this view here. Too bad it's still under construction. Shame if someone blew it up." Prinz Eugen spoke through the comms as she was seen standing far outside of the Azur Lane with her ship armaments equipped. "Guten Tag, Azur Lane. It's been a while."

"Of course… it would be her! Anything but her!" Sean complained. "What do you want anyways. If you're looking for a fight, the Eagle Union and the Royal Navy are gonna overwhelm you anyways."

"Oh? I like boys that are cocky. However, I don't have time here. But instead, I've been told by Arvis to send you a gift." Prinz Eugen said as everyone was confused.

"A gift?" Enterprise asked.

"Yup. A gift. A fleet of Sirens and a ship you all known. Perhaps this one is looking for revenge to someone who sank her." Prinz Eugen said with her index finger to her bottom lip. "Anyways, I'll be taking my leave. Arvis?"

"Of course! Of course! We discovered your base so why not send them and destroy it? One last thing… Admiral Hipper! Set course into their base. Initiate self-destruct sequence! Have fun dying!" Arvis said as the comms switches to a familiar voice… but different.

"Acknowledged. Setting course to Azur Lane Base… Initiating self-destruct in 20 minutes." The voice of the monotone Admiral Hipper responds as Gideon was furious.

***Persona 3 OST - Calamity**

"Jesus Christ…! Enterprise, Hornet… Do whatever you can to stop the fleet!" Gideon said as the alarms went off. "Attentions to all personels on this base! This is not a drill! I repeat!"

"Girls. It's time. Belfast, Javelin. Assist the carriers as you can, Illustrious, Wales. Stay here and hold the line." Tristan commanded them as the other two nods.

"Roger!" Both Belfast and Javelin responded as their ships glows and turns into a swarm of cubes, morphing in to their respective armaments as they sailed on the water's surface quickly.

Enterprise and Hornet turns their ship into their armaments as well as they sailed into the sea as the Azur Squadron watched.

"Crap… out jets are still being inspected by my sister… Sadly, we'll have to sit this one out and let the girls deal with those fleets. The bad news is… Admiral Hipper is back…" Fred said as Tatsuya talks in.

"Wait! Didn't I sunk her one year ago? How is she still alive!?" Tatsuya demanded to know as Fred begins to think.

"She's not technically dead but was turned in and captured by the Ziedrich Militia. The Crimson somehow broke her free and this what changed her. Now, she's more nothing than a living bomb." Fred said until both Andorra and Cleveland arrived.

"Cleveland, think you can help her?" Andorra asked her as she nods.

"Yeah… Leave it to me!" Cleveland said as she turns her ship into her own armament as she sails into the sea to catch up with the fleet.

"Everyone, please come to the lounge room. I have a live surveillance drone ready so you could see the fight." Andorra told everyone as Fred agreed.

"You heard my sister… Let's go!" Fred said as everyone except Gideon and Tristan who stood where and watch the battle which will begin…

***Final Fantasy VII Remake OST - Those Who Fight Further (Alex Moukala Ver.)**

Meanwhile at the sea. The fleet consisting of Enterprise, Hornet, Cleveland, Belfast, and Javelin who arrived at the sea outside from their base to see that Prinz Eugen who is no where but disappeared for now. However, Admiral Hipper was seen sailing her way to the base to detonate. But she is protected by the UAVs that the Crimson were using

"Alright, everyone. You know what to do. Stop Admiral Hipper from reaching the base!" Enterprise told everyone as they agreed. Cleaveland makes her first strike to fire at Admiral Hipper with her shots until the UAVs comes in quickly to take the hit to sacrifice themselves.

"What the!? My attacks didn't work!?" Cleveland exclaimed as Javelin sails next to her.

"I think it's those drones that are protecting her. But we need to get rid of the Sirens first before she reaches to the base!" Javelin said to her as she nods.

"Right… but the drones are a problem. They're protecting her and it's too many to count of how much they are!" Cleveland said as she fired her cannons. However, she looked at the sky to see the Siren flight units attacking her. So, she targeted her aim towards them as she fires it… making it a confirmed direct hit. "Gotcha!"

Meanwhile, Enterprise was seen pulling out a light arrow from her bow as she fired it, turning into a squad of seahawks that flew into the sky and dropped bombs onto the Siren ships easily. Yet, it meant nothing for her. Then, Hornet summons her Mitchell bombers into the sky as it proceeds to drop some bombs onto the enemy fleet.

"Have a taste of my Doolittle-style bombing run!" Hornet said as the bombs impact the enemy fleet as they were destroyed.

"Alright, Belfast. I'm counting on you… Don't fall behind!" Enterprise as she begins to circle around the enemy fleet to pressure them.

"As you wish, Enterprise." Belfast said with a smile as she follows her while destroying the flight units on the way.

Meanwhile back at the lounge room where the Azur Squadron who were seen watching the live footage from Andorra's drone. The Tonberry Squadron are there as well. Though, Jackson had a bitter look on his face about the enemy.

"Bloody hell… How did they even get here so fast?" Jackson said as Andorra sighs.

"I don't know. But this could be a problem that Hipper here is guarded by those Zell drones. Vestal… are you okay? You're worried about Enterprise, are you?" Andorra said to her as she was uneasy about it.

"Y-Yes…" Vestal simply replied.

"But the current situation going on is the enemy fleet… something doesn't seem right." Fred continues. "They're small in numbers and they're trying to protect Admiral Hipper through the use of Sirens and UAVs."

"So? Even if those Zell drones are excelled at bombing which they attacked Anchorage. Those other drones good at sacrificing. What a joke…" Sean commented as he watched.

"I just hope that everyone is safe after the battle… But I'm worried about the explosion range if that ship explodes." Tatsuya said as Andorra had a hard time thinking of this issue.

"We'll never know. But right now, there are 15 minutes left till detonation but the ship is a bit far on reaching there." Andorra said until she checks on the radar to see one mysterious blip that is coming close to a fight. "Wait… what is that…?"

Back at the fight where the allied fleet managed to get rid of the remaining siren ships and flight unit as well.

"All remaining Siren units are down!" Javelin said as Enterprise nods with confidence.

"Okay, everyone. Let's use all of our strength to sink this ship before it reaches the base!" Enterprises commands everyone as they all proceeds to attack the remaining UAVs. It took them with ease as they managed to remove the drones for one final phase as Enterprise stood in front of Admiral Hipper's ship. "Now!"

All the allied fleet lets out a barrage of cannon shells, planes, and bombers as the bombs were dropped constantly to halt her progress which heavily damages her.

"E-Error… Error… Time to detonation… unknown… counting down to… one… zero…" Admiral Hipper started to stutter as her ship was halted… but the ship was slowly sinking as it begins to explode in front of them as Belfast, Javelin, Hornet, and Cleveland were pushed back by the explosive force. Just then, Belfast sensed something incoming as she tried to rush quickly as fast as she can.

"Enterprise!" Belfast called her… but it was too late.

"What the!?" Enterprise saw the splash of explosion until a guided missile came through the explosion as a surprise attack… She didn't have time to react but tried to guard herself with her bow until…

**[BOOM!]**

All the ships were shocked of that Enterprise took that hit from the missle. Cleveland saw the fast red fighter jet flying pass by in the sky as she tried to shoot at it…

"You bastard!" Cleveland fired her shells at the jet but it didn't reach as it flew away. "Damn it…"

Everyone inside the lounge room was shocked to see that the Grey Ghost got hit…

"Enterprise!" Vestal cried out her name as Andorra was shocked.

"Holy shit…" Andorra was speechless but angry at the same time… Fred grew bitter.

"What the hell… Don't tell me someone killed Enterprise… I'm heading out to the docks." Fred then storms out of the lounge room as Andorra looked at him.

"F-Fred! What are you going!?" Andorra asked him as he looked at her.

"Taking the jet ski to rescue Enterprise!" Fred then rushes out the room as Tatsuya spoke.

"Our base was saved… but the cost of Enterprise was too high…" Tatsuya said as Kira agrees.

"I agree with what he said. Now's not the time to get angry because of who." Kira continued. "She may be the Eagle Union's legendary warrior. She won't go down that easily."

Meanwhile at the docks… Prince of Wales and Illustrious were shocked as what they saw.

"That red jet… The one that flew over Anchorage… That son of a bitch just attacked Enterprise!" Gideon was shocked after what happened.

"This is truly unexpected… Who would be flying inside that red fighter?" Tristan said as gideon sighs to keep his cool.

"I've seen that many times during my battles before our transfer." Prince of Wales continues. "Somehow, it didn't attack us. But now he made his move… this rather strange."

"Damn…" Gideon sighs as Fred was seen making his way to take the jet ski near the harbor docks.

"Commander! I'm going to rescue Enterprise!" Fred then got on the jet ski as he turns it on, riding it to where Enterprise was attacked.

At the middle of the sea outside of the base. Hornet noticed with her eyes widen as she saw Enterprise… who survived…

"S-Sis!" Hornet called her name as Enterprise as critically damaged. Her bow was completely broken, the runway was heavily damaged as it was left with a small hole, and some of her clothes is partially ripped up from the missle attack. "Oh thank god… you survived…"

"Damn… I guess that was unexpected- ngh!" Enterprise tried to sail back to base as she couldn't move as her steering gear was broken when she kneeled down. Cleveland comes to help her up.

"Don't move, Enterprise. You're pushing yourself too hard." Cleveland said to her as Enterprise was forced to remain silent. She wasn't happy that she was caught off guard. "Hornet. Think you can help me out here?"

"Yeah, I can." Hornet replied as she comes to help up Enterprise until they saw Fred's arrival.

"Hey, girls! Bring her back to base! Glad you girls survived!" Fred called them as he was near Enterprise. "Hey, Enterprise! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Frederick… I… I can still fight…" Enterprise tells him but he had a stern look on his face.

"No you're not. Look at you. Stop trying to pretend. You almost died but I don't want to lose you. Please… just trust us. I'll have my sister and Vestal repair you. Do you understand?" Fred sternly look at her. But, she gave up and accepts.

"U-Understood…" Enterprise complies as Cleveland and Hornet takes her back to base. Belfast and Javelin didn't had anything to say but had to go back to base as Fred follows them. However… He decided to speak to Cleveland.

"Hey, Cleveland. Who attacked Enterprise… I want to give that asshole some justice." Fred said to her as she responds.

"It was that red fighter jet. It's the first time that I have seen it. Trust me, Fred. It's different." Cleveland said as Fred begins to think. Just for a few seconds…

"The red fighter jet… Wait… you don't mean… the Scythe! One of the rogue pilots that disavowed the known 501st Joint Task Squadron! Why the hell would Scythe be attacking Enterprise for… What on earth is going on… If Scythe is working for the Crimson Settlement… this might be a problem."

Thus, the defense was a success. But it cost everything in the process. The first time that Enterprise took heavy damage… In her mind, she didn't regret anything nor at all. But did her best to protect everyone.

* * *

**[THE NEXT DAY… 10/9/2025 / Morning - Clear Sky]**

***Devil May Cry 5 OST - Legacy**

It was the next day after the events of what happened when the Crimson tried to invade their base. Everything returned back to normal as usual. However, Enterprise's ship was still heavily damaged in the process. Andorra and Vestal has been working hard to fix her ship as the eagle soars through the skies. The Tonberry Squadron were seen taking a jog around the base to shape themselves up. Gideon was seen sitting on the bench of the main plaza as he remains calm and looked at the morning sky. Tristan was seen inside his own office for the PUDC2 Azur Lane Branch with Prince of Wales as his secretary ship as he was calm, doing paperwork as usual. She was calm as well. But, she looked outside the window to see the ship of Enterprise being repaired. Cleveland was seen seen sailing within the base's training area to improve her speed and turning as Javelin was seen watching her train.

**When those voices deep within**

**Bring you down to your knees again,**

**Redemption calls onto**

**All of those who persist**

**With the strength of the few.**

**Don't come to question**

**All that you've known.**

**Remember, you are not alone.**

**I will be here,**

**Standing beside you.**

**There is no mountain**

**Too tall to overcome.**

**We will be as one.**

**You will rise again...**

**This is your legacy!**

Then inside of the lounge room of the Azur Lane HQ. Tatsuya was seen sitting on the couch to remain calm. He was happy that Enterprise survived but was heavily damaged in the process. However, Fred was seen drinking alcohol to get his of his worries. That is until Belfast snatches his drink away and provides him tea instead.

"Mr. Frederick, if I may ask. This is bad for you. Instead, please have some tea. Marigold will help your throat." Belfast suggested with her smile on her face.

"Excuse me? I need my drink back so I can get rid of my worries." Fred asked her as she refuses.

"Sadly, I cannot." Belfast continued. "Please, enjoy your tea."

"Fine. Only this once." Fred said as he decides to drink tea for the first time and his reaction… "Taste bland…"

Sean and Kira were seen sitting on the couch as well as they were waiting patiently… but Sean couldn't bring it up about it.

"Hey, guys… When will umm… Enterprise be repaired… I know I'm just asking but… It's kinda hard for me to say it." Sean asked as Kira responded as she looked the other way, being bored as usual.

"Andorra said that it'll take two months to finish. Probably going to be finished at New Years Eve." Kira continued. "Sean… I'm not being rude here but… I feel the same way of why would Enterprise take a hit out of nowhere…"

"Fred said that it was a rogue jet pilot named Scythe. No one knows it's real name and all. He did tell us that Scythe flies a red fighter jet. But the model looks new." Tatsuya said Hornet listened. "I don't know why or how… I've made so many friends here. Like you Sean! Kira, Fred, Hornet, and Cleveland… That's all I remember. Though, I haven't got along with the Royal Navy ships yet."

"Sounds reasonable. Why not try making Enterprise your friend. After all, she's the one who took us to Anchorage on a mission before. For a rookie like you, you're a good man." Sean continued. "Besides, I'm good friends with Hornet.~"

"Except you called me the Big Wasp." Hornet was rather annoyed by that yesterday as he laughed.

"Look, I was sorry, okay?" Sean then continued. "Anyways, you wanna talk to her. I don't know where she's at nor where she usually hangs out-"

"Right. I'm going to find her. Cya!" Tatsuya then leaves the room as Sean noticed.

"H-Hey!" Sean tried to call him but he had already left.

"Let him, Sean. This is what he wants to do." Fred said as Sean calms down and responds.

"S-Sorry… You're right… I'll just uhh… play the patient game." Sean said as he continues to sit on the couch as it was silent.

Then outside of the building, Tatsuya was seen running his way down to the harbor where her ship is still being repaired. He was wondering if she hangs out at the docks… but was not here. He decided to keep running and check to the training area to see Cleveland training. However, he already asked Javelin of her whereabouts as she pointed the direction. Thus, he thanked her. He proceeds to head to the shore and suddenly finds Enterprise at the grassy cliffside. Tatsuya makes his way there in hopes to see what she's doing. Just as he made it. He saw her eagle resting on the dead tree's branch as he approaches her.

**Don't come to question**

**All that you've known.**

**Remember, you are not alone.**

**I will be here,**

**Standing beside you.**

**There is no mountain**

**Too tall to overcome.**

**We will be as one.**

**You will rise again...**

**This is your legacy!**

**Rise again...**

**This is your legacy!**

"Hey, Enterprise. I was hoping if you were open to talk about it when I was searching for you around the base. But here you are, looking at this beautiful view. The vast ocean… Do you love it?" Tatsuya said to her as she responds to him.

"Yeah… I do." Enterprise replied as Tatsuya stood next to her.

"I see. Say, about yesterday of what happened… I know you're okay. But there is something bothering me… I know you're the Grey Ghost and all. Do you… regret everything?" Tatsuya asked her that question. However, she seems to answer it straightforward… but she looks down on herself.

"No…" Enterprise continues. "But, I've made mistakes in the past. But I can't overlook on that. All I care about focusing on the present and moving forward. That's what matters to me. After all, I am Eagle Union's proud warrior of the fleet."

"I see… But deep down inside your heart… If you could feel it… Maybe sadness? I don't know. This wasn't your fault. But you did saved everyone. But, I too… have tragic pasts." Tatsuya said as he feels his heart.

"You do? Please tell me. What kind of tragic past do you have?" Enterprise asked him as he begins…

"It's… complicated. I lost my older sister Kazumi at the age of 16… It was when the ground forces of Crimson Settlement invaded Osaka. She told me to hide but I couldn't leave her side. But she forced me. I had no choice but to run in hopes that she'll be okay. She wanted me to survive… Just as I hid… Those men killed her. So, I ran and ran in hopes it'll all be over. The next day, I was mourning her death. I couldn't stop crying. I had to bear this pain. It couldn't stop until I accepted myself that I have to move on… as if she wants my life saved that she sacrificed herself for her actions." Tatsuya continued. "But, deep down in my heart… I couldn't protect my sister Kazumi. To this day, I hate myself for not having enough strength… But this time it's different… I swear it… I don't want anyone dying on my watch. So is you, Enterprise."

Tatsuya had explain his tragic story of what happened. To her, she seems to understand him that losing everything can hurt your heart. But the only way is to be strong is to accept it and move on. However, as she was looking at Tatsuya… she begins to shed a tear from her left eye… Much to his surprise, he was confused.

"Huh? Are you… crying?" Tatsuya said as she noticed as she wiped her tears away.

"N-No… I'm not…" Enterprise rejects that as he smiled.

"Aww, c'mon. You are crying!" Tatsuya replied to her as she looked away with a blush.

"T-Tatsuya, please…" Enterprise said shyly as he sighs.

"Anyways, aside from that… what I want to say is… I want to be your friend." Tatsuya said as she looked at him again, being dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"A friend?" Enterprise asked as he nods.

"Yeah. A friend." Tatsuya then lends his hand out for a handshake. "It feels like you are lonely but except you got Vestal at your side. However, you need a human friend like me. Please Enterprise, consider this a first step of friendship."

Enterprise didn't know what he was going for. But what he really wanted was a friend. Though, to her. All she wanted to be the strongest shipgirls of all Eagle Union. But… she lets out a smile and shakes her hand.

"Right. This will make us friends now." Enterprise said as he smiled.

"See? It's not that hard. Now then, If you want to be strong. That's fine. But you gotta put some trust in us." Tatsuya asked her until the maid shipgirl Belfast arrives to find him.

"There you are. I've been looking for you, Mr. Tatsuya." Belfast continued as he and Enterprise looked at her. "I've been informed by your commander Gideon regarding today's mission briefing. Please come with me."

"Gotcha! Anyways, Enterprise… I gotta get going now. It was good talking to you, though. Now then… I'm off! Cya!" Tatsuya waved her goodbye as he follows Belfast back to base to hear the mission briefing. Though, Enterprise looked back at the view as the sun starts to slowly rise as the wind blows her hair as she had a smile on her face.

* * *

**-[BRIEFING]-**

***Ace Combat 7 OST - LRSSG Briefing I**

Gideon: "**Alright, Azur Squadrons. We got some mission to brief and this one is important. Ever since we can't use Enterprise anymore due to her repairs which will take over two months. But instead, we're going to use Hornet here for our mission.**"

Hornet: "**Thank you for having me, sir. I'm just glad that I'm with you around.~**"

Gideon: "**Yes, anyways… The UNSC has requested us to strike the rogue PMC known as Erursa. They mainly focus on aerial warfare so this should be interesting. But what's more interesting that they found out on their information that Erursa PMC are affiliated with the Crimson Settlement.**"

Fred: "**Just as I thought, they're caught red-handed.**"

Sean: "**So. Where is their base anyways?**"

Gideon: "**It's right here. The middle of the north pacific ocean. It turns out to be a small man-made island turned into an air force base for Erursa. However, anyone infiltrating the base will get killed. Of course, I'm talking about the highest security that the base has. But we're not doing that. Instead, we're gonna cause some ruckus in the air. Which is why I want Hornet's Mitchell bombers about three of them strike on their base. That'll get them mad for sure. For me, I like enemies who are mad.**"

Hornet: "**You sure about that? They'll shoot down my bombers if they do so. I'll be screaming mad here!**"

Gideon: "**Don't worry, I'll have both Sean and Kira who will protect your bombers. Rookie, on your last mission on Anchorage. You did well based on the results I was given. Today, you'll be following instructions from your leader Piercer. Think you can take him?**"

Fred: "**Leave it to me, Commander. I always have high faith in him.**"

Tatsuya: "**T-Thank you, Fred.**"

Gideon: "**And Hornet, You will be bringing Cleveland for this operation. If one of the enemy detects you. Try to defend yourself. Cleveland. I'll be expecting you to protect her as well.**"

Cleveland: "**Sure thing, Commander! Leave it to me!**"

Prince of Wales: "**If I may, Gideon. My commander as told me that you are to bring with me to the mission incase of extra protection. I'd be glad to show my strength against my enemies.**"

Gideon: "**Very well. Prince of Wales will be coming with you as well, Hornet and Cleveland. Now, onto the mission. This will be called Operation Doolittle Revenge. I don't know why I came up with this one like a pun but you'll just roll with it. Wales, make your commander proud. I'll be putting my rookie to the test. As for you, Azur Squadrons. You want to become an ace? Want to earn fame? Then you'll have to outdo our current ace Piercer here. And be careful, be on the lookout for that rogue pilot named Scythe. We good? Good. Dismissed.**"

* * *

10/12/2025 **Far from the Erursa Air Force Base, Pacific Ocean** Daytime - Clear Sky

**[MISSION 2:** **Doolittle Revenge]**

**[1100 hrs. October 12, 2025]**

**[PACIFIC OCEAN]**

**-Current Sortie Members/Azur Squadron-**

"**Zero One" Tatsuya Hasegawa - F-15J**

"**Piercer" Frederick Ardebit - F-22A Raptor**

"**Haze" Sean T. Patton - Gripen E**

"**Lotus" Kira Leicester - Typhoon**

**-Current Fleet-**

**USS Hornet CV-8**

**USS Cleveland CL-55**

**HMS Prince of Wales No. 53**

In the sky, three Mitchell bombers were already sent by Hornet as Sean and Kira are tasked with protecting them in the sky as long they are not detected within the clouds. However, Tatsuya and Fred were seen on Hornet's runway with their respective fighter jets as they were waiting for the signal. Hornet was seen standing there as she felt the breeze.

"Whew! The weather's perfect!~ Along with the wind too!~ Should be clear for take off once I give the signal, Fred." Hornet spoke on their comms as he responds.

"Roger that. We'll be waiting." Fred continued. "So, rookie. Ready to piss off the hive? We still gotta wait once the bombs dropped."

"Yeah, I wonder how that turns out." Tatsuya replied to him as he looked at Cleveland who were seen on her ship, resting her arms on her railings to look at the view of the island.

"Hey, Hornet. Is it ready yet?" Cleveland said as she was bored.

"Now, Cleveland. Please don't interrupt Hornet here until she gives a signal once they attack the enemy base." Wales said as she was seen on her own ship as well as she stood on the front of her ship.

"Hey, Hornet. I think your bombers are in range. Think you're ready?" Sean asked her.

"Yeah, it's totally in range. Dropping the bombs… now! Time to begin my Doolittle Raid!" Hornet commanded her bombers. In the sky, the Mitchell bombers proceeds to drop bombs down to their enemy base as down as it goes. For a few seconds has passed. Hornet waits for the moment until the bombs dropped by the Mitchells creates an impact on the enemy base as both Cleveland and Wales saw.

***Ace Combat Zero OST - Mayhem**

"Here they come now!" Fred said as Hornet spoke on her comms.

"Okay, you two! Take off now! Good luck on your mission!" Hornet said as Fred gives her a thumbs up.

"Right! Let's go, Rookie. It's whoop-ass time! Azur 1. Piercer, take off." Fred then takes off.

"Roger that! Azur 4. Zero One, take off." Tatsuya then takes off from the runway as well. As the two who are flying into their no-fly zone after the bombs were dropped on the base, destroying some of the hangars there.

Erursa Enemy Pilot 1: "Hey! What the hell is going on!? The bombs just dropped!"

Erursa Enemy Pilot 2: "Dammit! It's those Provence bastards! They know that we work for the Crimson Settlement! Quick! Send all the fighters to kill these bastards! Now!"

"This is Gideon. The mission operation will now commence. Seems the hive is now pissed." Gideon continued. "Hornet, have your bombers return to your runway. Haze, Lotus. Make sure you defend them."

"Roger, Commander. Sean, Kira! Don't let any of my bombers get shot, 'kay?" Hornet notifies them on the comms.

"I hear you loud and clear." Sean said as he acknowledges.

"Same." Kira replied as well as they continued flying.

"Be on the lookout. The first wave of squadrons are reading towards you." Gideon notifies both Fred and Tatsuya as they saw fighter jets consists with Su-30s, MiG jets, and F/A jets as well.

"Good thing they're not targeting our guys above. Let's exterminate them before more show up. We need Hornet to bomb their enemy HQ if she can pull that off." Fred said as he chases down the enemy fighter, locking them on with missiles and destroying them. Tatsuya fired bullets at another fighter he was chasing to bust their afterburner as he fired the missiles to claim another one. "Nice kill."

Erursa Enemy Pilot 3: "Is that Provence pilot flying a custom plane? I can't hit it at all!"

Erursa Enemy Pilot 4: "We got an enemy with unusual movements here. Seems his plane is loaded up with customizations."

Erusea Enemy Pilot 5: "So? Who cares! It's just two enemy fighters! We can destroy them because we're many! After all, they're trying to be cocky."

"I'm not too sure about that." Tatsuya said as he chases down one of the fighters flying a F/A-18F as he locks on with a missles, taking him down. "Enjoy that."

"I gotta say, you're not bad. It's like you're thirsty for battle. I'm starting to like that." Fred compliments him as the two squad members takes down the last remaining enemy fighters.

"Gideon to all active units. The Mitchell bombers has made it back to Hornet's runway. I will notify you until the second phase starts. Right now, you got another wave incoming." Gideon said as Fred had a smile under his helmet.

"You hear that, rookie? It's hunting time. So let me see what you can do." Fred said as he looks at more enemy reinforcements to stop them.

Erursa Commander: "Damn! Send in more! We need reinforcements!"

"Hey, Piercer. We gotta hurry and take them down before they do." Tatsuya said until a missile game out of nowhere as Sean and Kira joins in to save them.

"Don't worry, Rookie. We got your back." Sean said through the comms.

"Piercer, let me join you." Kira spoke in as well.

"Glad you guys made it. Okay, team. Let's wipe out the last enemy reinforcements until we get an update from Gideon." Fred said to command his units.

"Roger!" All three said in unison as they proceeded to hunt down the remaining enemy fighters in the process. Just as a few minutes has passed. Hornet was able to refill her bombers and sent them flying to update them.

"Hornet to Azur Squadrons. I've managed to send my bombers to their base. It's best to get out there now." Hornet notifies them as Fred then proceeds to speak.

"Roger, Azur Squadrons. We're getting out of here. Time to see the fireworks!" Fred said as the squadrons then proceeds to leave the area as the Mitchell bombers proceeds the drop the bombs on the base.

"Time to finish this in a jiffy! Blow them up to kingdom come!" Hornet yelled as the bombs impact the enemy base as it was left with a big explosion in the process as the squadrons was amazed.

"Hot damn… Now that what I call a firework." Sean added.

"Well done, guys. They won't come back anymore. Azur Squadron, land on Hornet's runway and time to leave." Gideon said through the comms as the mission turned out to be a success.

**[MISSION ACCOMPLISHED]**

* * *

**-[DEBRIEFING]-**

***Ace Combat 7 OST - IUN Debriefing**

Gideon: "**The mission is a success. Not only you managed to survive. You guys also managed not to let her bombers take any damage. Hornet is pleased about it. With Erursa PMC out of commission, this will make Crimson Settlement more angry once they find out. After all, If the Crimson damages our Enterprise. We destroy theirs as a response. And finally, The UN has finally declared war on the Free Osea Army. That means we'll have PUDCs all over the world who will assist us in a battle as much as we can while fighting the Crimson Settlement guys along the way. But still, we'll keep using Hornet until Enterprise is fully repaired back to normal in two months so it should take time. For now, I'll try to keep you guys in touch if there are any more updates I can gather.**"

**-[DEBRIEFING END]-**

* * *

**[HOURS LATER… Evening - Clear Sky]**

***Final Fantasy XV OST - Relax and Reflect**

As it was nighttime while the Azur Squadrons were seen on the runway with the lanturn turned on as there were chairs and table set up. The four including Hornet were seen enjoying themselves of the victory. Fred was drinking alcohol without Belfast interrupting him. Kira was just gazing at the stars. Sean was more than happy to tell his story. And for Tatsuya? He didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, Hornet. You feel happy now? I gotta tell you. The mission went well as expected." Tatsuya said to her as she happily nods as she held a Oxy-Cola on her hand.

"Yup! Besides, these guys won't cause any trouble since we got rid of them. But still, I'm glad my bombers didn't take any damage." Hornet said as Sean talked in.

"Hey, you gotta thank us, Hornet. We did our best to protect your precious bombers." Sean said as she nearly forgot about it.

"Ahh, right. Sean, Kira. You two did well for me." Hornet said as she continues drinking her Oxy-Cola. "I can't wait to tell my Sis about the mission!~"

"Hey, Fred. You okay…?" Tatsuya tried to ask him but he already fast asleep since it was night. "Honestly…"

"Don't look so down, Tatsuya." Kira continued. "No matter what, we still have a purpose of why we fight. Even though the skies call for us. Maybe one day… You'll outdo our leader here."

"Perhaps so… I'm not an ace just yet. Still, I'm doing my best. That's what matters for me." Tatsuya said as he looked up at the sky as the group continues to talk to each other while Cleveland and Prince of Wales follows Hornet on their way back home.

* * *

10/13/2025 **Runway, Free Osea AFB, Norway** Early Morning - Snow

Meanwhile… at the snowy area of the resistance army known as the Free Osea. Whose intentions are unknown but has involved themselves into a long brewing war. However, the red fighter jet lands on the runway to slow down. But the model was different. That model is actually the XFA-33 Fenrir developed by Leasath Company. Just as the jet slows down and parks inside the hangar… the person who was seen waiting for the pilot to come out. The cockpit opens up as the mysterious pilot exits the fighter. Then, the person approaches to meet up.

"I gotta say. You really caused some trouble a few days ago. I know what you did." The person asked the pilot. "For a former penal fighter squadron member, joining the resistance. You sure have some balls to attack an Eagle Union shipgirl from the PUDC1. Tell me, why do you have in common with the famed Aircraft Carrier Enterprise, Scythe?"

Suddenly, the pilot who dons a red pilot tight suit designed for G-Force purposes takes off the helmet… But it was revealed that it was a woman as her long white hair was revealed. However… her appearance with her hair and amber eye color is extremely similar to Enterprise from Eagle Union. But, she had a stern look on her face which was serious until the screen abruptly went black.

"I've been seeing dreams of her… I want to end this nightmare…" The voice of Scythe spoke that heavily resembles Enterprise's voice… but her reason was yet unknown…

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

**-[Next Chapter - Chapter 3: Yin and Yang / Equilibrium]-**

"_After the success of Doolittle Revenge. The Azur Squadron takes on the toughest mission yet in history. To stop the railgun project led by the Free Oesa resistance army who wants revenge on both Provence and Crimson Settlement for the war they've caused and to protect their country. However, with the assistance of Shinsaku Squadron from PUDC4 along with Zuikaku. Enterprise goes missing to find someone who looks like her. Destiny or Fate. A fated showdown will soon brew._"

**Author's Notes: Thank you reading this chapter. But today's the Lore Explanation Seminar 101. This world of Azur Lane AFTERBURNER is set in a SEPARATE timeline unlike the game or anime. I could say those two also set in a separate timeline. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be very interesting. You saw the preview of what's gonna be like. Why does Enterprise and the so-called York have something in common? Why do they look like each other? The answer is still a mystery, of course! But later in the story, things will change. As much I like Enterprise. Both Enterprise and Scythe will be the key character of the story. Think about the story from BlazBlue CENTRAL FICTION and all that. But the story will retain the intense dogfighting combat and human drama. Now then, I will be leaving this hefty information about Scythe and her backstory. Until then… Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

**-[Free Osea Database]-**

**Name: Sarah E. Vermillion**

**TAC Name: Scythe**

**Birthplace: Virginia, USA**

**Birthdate: 12/25/2001**

**Age: 24**

**Fighter Jet: XFA-33 Fenrir**

**Affiliation: 333rd Air Base Zephyr Squadron (Former), Free Osea Squadron**

**Info: **Born in Virginia. She comes from a family of ace pilots for generations dating back to World War II. She joined the USAF to follow her grandfather's footsteps at the age of 20. Due to the mission gone wrong, she was accused and transferred to a penal fighter squadron of the Zephyr Squadron. Due to her outstanding performance, she was pardoned and became a mercenary. Thus, she joined the Free Osea Army to prove herself that she is an ace. There have been cases that she often flies off on her own for personal reasons. Thus, given a title called Rulebreaker.


	3. Yin and Yang

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Azur Lane all belongs to Shanghai Manjuu, Xiamen Yongshi, Bilibili, and Shanghai Yostar. Please support the official franchise.**

**Azur Lane AFTERBURN: Boundless Horizon**

Chapter 3: **Yin and Yang / Equilibrium**

"_A state in which opposing forces or influences are balanced._"

* * *

10/16/2025 **Harbor, PUDC Azur Lane Branch, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

***Persona 5 OST - What's Going On?**

A few days have passed after their successful mission on striking the Erursa PMC's base. Tatsuya continues to live that quiet live once again. However, he was accompanied by Hornet who had her ship armament equipped while standing on the water's surface. But, she seems to be holding the rope on her left hand as there was a boat behind her where Tatsuya was seen on it while fishing. He wasn't that far from his base but he remained calm. He stared at the bait that he casted with his rod. But, he suddenly starts to remember in his mind… being friends with Enterprise was the first start. To him… she was rather confused… but instead, he received her blood oath. He remembered that pain he had to tell. The story of why he lost his older sister. But it was over in the past. Back to reality, he suddenly notices the bait as he caught something. He proceeds to reel his rod in.

"Huh? Tatsuya? You found something?" Hornet asked him.

"Yeah! I sure did! I hope it's worth it!" Tatsuya said as he remains his cool which he proceeds to put so much force, he manages to get something out of water… In which he finds a cod here for some reason… "A cod… too small."

Tatsuya then sighs as he gets the cod out of the hook and puts the fish back into the water as it swam away.

"You could have cooked something out of it." Hornet suggested as he proceeds to cast his rod again to find another fish to catch.

"Nah. I'd prefer something big and cookable. Besides, small fish aren't worth." Tatsuya replied as he decides to wait for his bait to react. "By the way… There's something I want to ask you."

"Hmm? What is it?" Hornet looked at him.

"What do you think of Enterprise? Your sister, of course." Tatsuya continued. "I've started being friends with her in hopes of getting along… but still, she gets into action whenever she sees it."

"Hmm… She's a great warrior. Even though she's strong like I am. She's way better than me. But that doesn't stop me from leaving behind. Besides… I care for her. But I understand why she's acting like this. She almost died once from that red fighter jet… I don't want to lose her again…" Hornet said as she looked down on herself, remembering of what her sister's action did.

"I see… But hey, someone's gotta look after her. After all, you're a good person… Like me. Even though I wanted to strive for what I want to be… an ace." Tatsuya said as he looked up at the sky to see the eagle soaring through the sky.

"An ace, huh?" Hornet said as she looked at the sky as well. But she had a smile on her face. "Like Fred? He's really well-known ever since I first met him. To be honest, he's more daring and likes to get into the action. More of a risk taker in my eyes."

"A risk taker… as if doing dangerous mission is more than enough and-" Tatsuya was about to speak until he suddenly gets a reaction. "Another bait! Time to- WHOA!"

"T-Tatsuya!?" Hornet noticed as Tatsuya was pulled into the water. For a few minutes she could see the bubbles rising up the surface until a splash rises from it…

"Surprise!~" The voice of a young girl with blonde hair and teal eyes shouted to scare them.

"KYAA!" Hornet jumped for a quick moment and looked at her. "A-Albacore!?"

"Haha! Gotcha! Say, Hornet. Did I scare you?~" The submarine girl named Albacore asked her as she sighed.

"Honestly… you really gotta stop that… and where is Tatsuya anyways?" Hornet said as he swims up and gets back on the boat when he takes a heavy breathing…

"W-What the hell… Was it you!?" Tatsuya looked at Albacore.

"Yup! I sure did!~" Albacore happily said as he was rather irritated.

"You brat… You forced me to swallow some of that salt water…" Tatsuya deadpanned as he sighs. "Well, whatever…"

"My, aren't you guys having a small talk?" The voice of a woman spoke as Hornet would remember that as she turns to her left.

"Yorktown? What are you doing here outside? Aren't you supposed to stay in your bed?" Hornet asked her sister as Yorktown stops there. Tatsuya could look at her… her hair is white like Enterprise.

"Oh no, I was given permission by Gideon that I could roam around this base for a while." Yorktown continued. "And you must be Tatsuya Hasegawa, correct? The one who sunk Admiral Hipper a year ago?"

"Yeah, that'd be me. So you're Yorktown… the big sister, right?" Tatsuya said to her as she happily nods with kindness.

"You're quite perspective. Yes, I am the first Yorktown-class Aircraft Carrier. Pleased to meet you, Tatsuya. I heard about you getting along with my sisters. For that, I thank you for getting along with them." Yorktown said with a bow.

"Oh no… It's fine. But… aren't you worried for your own sister, Enterprise?" Tatsuya said to her.

"Yes… I understand your feelings. She is still being repaired at the moment. However, I fear that she'll somewhat begin to refuse her commander's orders regarding her limit." Yorktown continued. "After all, she continues herself to be the pride of the Eagle Union's glory."

"I know. But someone's gotta look after her. Maybe Vestal? Gah! I don't know." Tatsuya shrugged off as Albacore noticed at Yorktown.

"Hiya, Yorktown! You wanna play with me?~" Albacore asked her as she lets out a small giggle.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to play with you, okay?" Yorktown said as he pets her hair. Though, she pouts.

"Fine… But I'll be going to scare someone. Bye!~" Albacore then dives into the water.

"Anyways… the war is not over yet since the Crimson may make their moves and we gotta stop them. The bad news is… that they have Ironblood on their side." Tatsuya continued. "Speaking of which, I hear the reconstruction on the base is looking good so far. Glad that the academy building is being rebuilt."

"Yeah, sure is. Too bad there's not much of us shipgirls here." Hornet said as she looked at the view of the base.

"Uh huh. Oh yeah! Hornet, can you take me back to the docks?" Tatsuya asked her as she nods.

"Sure thing." Hornet agreed as she pulls the boat back to the docks as she continues. "I hope Enterprise is doing okay. This is not the first time that she's being not herself lately."

"It's okay, Hornet. She was desperate to save as much as she can. But as along she doesn't carry that burden, hopefully she'll stay on that path." Yorktown continued as she feels her heart. "Ever since I passed my eagle to my sister… I pray that she won't lose her way."

"Yeah… you could be right. She was stubborn at first. But I trust her. I mean… Fred trusts her." Tatsuya said as Hornet chuckles.

"After all, she's really confident. And I remember helping you out striking the enemy base. That was fun!" Hornet said as she arrived at the docks as Tatsuya got on the boat to stand on the ground to feel the breeze.

"Oi, Tatsuya! I hear you were fishing. I never knew you were into that hobby, yeah?" The voice of Jackson spoke as he was jogging around the base.

"Yeah. I was. By the way, I hope you're settling in the base. How was your mission aside from ours?" Tatsuya asked him.

"It's going alright. I'm loving this base, overall. Besides, our mission on striking Crimson's captured mining area in the Middle East was stopped. Glad they aren't using that again." Jackson said as he gives him a thumbs up.

"Glad to hear your success. The Crimsons are sure persistent. They won't stop until they'll achieve this human extinction plan." Tatsuya continued as he started to be annoyed by something afar. "On the other case… Doing my best not to get pissed off when someone is trying to sing while I try to remain my cool…"

Tatsuya then looked to his left to see a ship docked there. But there was a pink haired young girl with pigtails as she was seen standing on the wooden box and held a mic on her hands… It was none other than San Diego herself.

"Watashi wa namba wan!~ Yay!~" San Diego sings cheerfully as Tatsuya was slowly become annoyed in the process as Jackson, Hornet, and Yorktown awkwardly laughs a bit.

Meanwhile inside the Gideon's and Tristan's office where both were seen busy doing paperwork while Prince of Wales was next to Tristan so he could stay focused. Suddenly, a phone rings on Tristan's desk. Only for Gideon to look at him as he was still busy working.

"Hey, Wales. Can you get the phone for me and answer the call?" Tristan said as he nodded. Which she then picks up the phone to answer it.

"Azur Lane HQ." Prince of Wales said until she gets a response.

"Wales? Is that you? It's me, Warspite." The voice known as Warspite spoke as Wales started to realize.

"Hmm? Warspite? What is it this time? Is it something important?" Prince of Wales asked her.

"Yeah. I was given order by our Majesty that me and Hood are to transfer from London branch to Azur Lane branch." Warspite said as she was rather surprised.

"Hood is here, too?" Prince of Wales asked her.

"Yeah. She's rather busy drinking her own tea but we're almost there to your base so we can settle here." Warspite continued. "Speaking of which, I heard reports back at London so I came to notify you. The french faction of Vichya Dominion… they betrayed their country and sided with the Crimson Settlement…"

"I see… I let Tristian know that this is no longer an issue. Once you and Hood arrive. Perhaps we should have some tea again." Prince of Wales replied with a calm look on her face.

"Gladly. We'll see you there." Warspite said as she ends the call. Tristian stopped doing paperwork as he was shocked…

"Wales… What did Warspite say?" Tristian asked her as she places the phone down.

"Vichya Dominion… They sided with the Crimson Settlement just recently…" Prince of Wales said so sudden as Tristian sighs.

"Great… this is gonna be a major problem." Tristian said as Gideon stood up and approached him.

"So it seems. The Crimson are sure getting more allies for their cause. However, it's nice to see some of the Royal Navy ships to arrive here at our base. But still, we need more allies as much as we can." Gideon said as he looked out the window with a serious look on his face.

Then meanwhile far at the sea, close to the Azur Lane base… the blonde girl who had her sword placed on two hands on the pommel while standing on the ship. While the other blonde woman who was standing on her own ship. That was none other than Warspite and Hood as they made their way to the base of PUDC 1 and 2.

* * *

**OPENING 3 - Rakugaki Page by Kankaku Piero (Natewantstobattle Ver.)**

***Theme plays***

The theme plays as it shows the places starts fading to black as it shows the Azur Lane base, London, Yokosuka, Berlin through every beat. Then the scene transition to show where Tatsuya was seen walking close to the edge of Enterprise's runway as he looked up at the sky during the night as the wind blows his hair as the view looked up into the star as it shines brightly to a scene where it shows the ocean's surface with sun reflecting the water, showing the title screen for a brief moment as it transitions.

**It feels as though I'm sleeping now**

**Am I drunk or am I dreaming now?**

The scene starts to show where Tatsuya who was seen leaning against the wall filled with graffiti as he looked down a bit to his left as it shows his eyes.

**Why can't I wake up?**

**Why can't I wake up?**

The next scene shows the characters from the Azur Lane base consisting of the Azur Squadron, Tonberry Squadron, Eagle Union and Royal Navy shipgirls during the day.

**I'm dashing right to the unknown**

**Uncertainty and being alone**

Then the next scene shows Enterprise who was seen leaning against another wall with the logo of Eagle Union as she looked down a bit to her right as it shows her eyes.

**Where are you going now?**

**Where are you going now?**

The next scene shows the Shinsaku Squadron, Kaga, and Akagi at the Yokosuka docks. Then shows Zuikaku and Shoukaku who are seen at the Sasebo docks.

**Follow footsteps**

**Tracks I left behind me**

**You don't see what's inside**

**You don't know what I can hide**

Then the next scene shows Sarah who was seen wandering in the darkness as she kept going forward. She suddenly stops as she turns around and encounters the Crimson Settlement of Ironblood and Vichya Dominion along with their leader, Arvis who holds the dark cube on his hand with an evil smile on his face.

**Someday soon I can write on this page**

**All the excuses that I know that I made**

**All my nerves are fleeting**

**So now I'll just say goodbye**

Then the scene starts where the Azur Squadron were in clash with the Siren units as Tatsuya chases one down with a missile. Then the next scene shows Enterprise with her ship armements as she fired her bow to summon Seahawks to destroy the Siren ships. Zuikaku joins in the fight as she slashes another Siren ship in half as it explodes behind her. Then, Akagi and Kaga uses her armaments into their fiery runway as they summon fiery Zeros in the air.

**I jumped straight on to a train out of home**

**No idea just where it will go**

**Now it's my time to rest**

**So I can scribble my thoughts**

Then the next scene shows Warspite as she fires her shells at one of the Siren air units and slashes the incoming missile in half while Prince of Wales and Hood assists her as they fired at Bismarck who dodges it and comes towards them. Then the scene shows where Tatsuya was seen flying past the red fighter jet as it shows Sarah inside the cockpit as Tatsuya looked at her. The last scene ends where Enterprise and Sarah were seen standing on the flowery field as Sarah grabs out her dagger and pistol to dash towards her while Enterprise did the same. Then the view looked up into the sky as it ends with the eagle flying above the blue skies.

* * *

10/16/2025 **Harbor, PUDC Azur Lane Branch, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

***Persona 3 OST - Joy**

As time passes by, the Azur Squadron and the Tonberry Squadron along with the ships of Eagle Union and Royal Navy were called here by Gideon and Tristan. With the exclusion of Enterprise, Tatsuya was seen standing next to Illustrious when they saw two ships coming to the docks.

"Hey, Illustrious. Do you know these ships?" Tatsuya asked her as she nodded with a smile as the wind blows her hat lightly.

"Why yes, Tatsuya. These two ships are Warspite and Hood. I could they they're good friends of mine." Illustrious then giggled as he nodded.

"I see. I guess we are getting more ships here." Tatsuya replied as he looked at the ships finally arriving at the docks. "Hey… Sean. Are you alright?"

"How am I alright! I gotta pee so bad!" Sean couldn't handle it any longer as he proceeds to rush is way inside the building to find a bathroom as Kira sighed. However, everyone looked as Warspite and Hood arriving here for the first time.

"Warspite, Hood. It is a pleasure to see you again. I'm certainly glad to see your arrival." Belfast said with a graceful bow.

"Thank you for your kindest welcome, Belfast. I see our commander Tristan is here?" Hood said as Tristan steps forward.

"Ladies. It's a pleasure to see you again. I believe there was no occurrences?" Tristan asked them as Warspite nods.

"Indeed, Commander. We have came here on our Majesty's orders after all." Warspite continued as she places the sword on the concrete with her hands on the pommel. "However, since we have transferred here. Your orders are absolute, Commander Tristan."

"Thank you, Warspite. I'll be sure to send the Queen my regards." Tristan said as Tatsuya asked him.

"Wait… the Queen? I thought you're the main leader and commander of the PUDC2… I don't get it." Tatsuya asked as Belfast corrects him.

"He is a leader, yes. But the true leader is Queen Elizabeth, our Majesty. However, she still has duties to take care of her civilians back in London. And that makes Tristan here a vice leader." Belfast explained as Tristan sweatdrops.

"Y-Yes… Thank you for explaining it, Belfast… As you can see, Tatsuya. Our Majesty gives me orders and I have to follow. This applies to all Royal Navy shipgirls here." Tristan said as Gideon thought about it.

"Huh… The queen is sure busy." Gideon added.

"Oh, I forgot! Commander Tristan. I believe I've bought someone with me. She really misses you." Hood asked him as there was a young purple haired girl who was hiding behind Hood due to her shyness. But the young peaked out with her lilac eyes while holding the cute alicorn plushie as she recognizes Tristan.

"B-Big brother?" The young girl asked him as he notices.

"Huh? Unicorn? Why do you have ship armaments equipped already? Moreso… why are you here?" Tristan blinked his eyes two times until Unicorn runs towards him with a hug.

"Big brother! I'm very happy to see you!" Unicorn happily said to Tristan as all the Azur Squadron paused for a few seconds until…

"EHHHHHHH!?" Every Azur Squadron members was shocked at Tristan and Unicorn for some reason. Except Gideon who didn't react.

"D-Did this young girl called him… Big Brother?" Kira had a hard time speaking about it as Jackson laughs.

"Indeed! I know her well. She may be shy and all but try to get along with her nicely. Don't scare her, really." Jackson said as Fred talks in.

"Hey! I have Andorra here. She's my delicate sister and all! But this? This feels wrong." Fred said as Andorra talks in, irritated.

"I'm not that delicate!" Andorra pouted.

"Yeah… tell me about it… Tristan… You better explain. If this Unicorn here calls you big brother… Does that make you… a Sister Complex?" Tatsuya asked him as he started to blush up.

"N-No! It's not like that! Unicorn is known for her habits! I mean… I do take care of her! She is an aircraft carrier and a repair ship after all!" Tristan stutters as Belfast giggles.

"Commander, It is true. You do seem to comfort her as well back at London." Belfast said as Tristan sighed in defeat.

"Belfast… please…" Tristan replied as if his spirit is taken away.

"Commander, perhaps we should talk about something important today? A cup of tea would help us relax?" Warspite said as Tristan looks at her.

"Hmm… Now that you mentioned it. That will do. Belfast, can you get the car ready? We'll head to the royal courtyard." Tristan said as the maid shipgirl bows with a response.

"Yes, sir." Belfast replied as she headed to an old car behind him. The vehicle looked like it was made in the 20s but still runs well. Belfast takes the wheel as Tristan, Hood, and Warspite got in as Belfast starts the engine.

"Oh, yes. I forgot." Tristan continued. "You there, Tatsuya. I would also like to have a word with you."

"Me? Why?" Tatsuya asked as he pointed to himself.

"There is something I must speak with you. However, there is no seat available. I believe you have a bike around here?" Tristan said as he nods.

"A motorcycle, yes. I own it." Tatsuya responded.

"I see. Now then, please bring Unicorn with you. Wales and Illustrious here will arrive with their own personal vehicle provided by the Royal Navy. Don't be late, I'll be waiting." Tristan said as Belfast drives the car, heading their way to the royal courtyard by crossing the white gate bridge that leads to another area that belongs to the Royal Navy respectively.

"You have earned his respect, Tatsuya." Wales continued. "To say at least, he holds high interest of you. You should be honored."

"Indeed. Consider it a holy light's blessing." Illustrious said with a smile as both got in their personal vehicle as it followed the car to the bridge as well. Tatsuya then looked at Unicorn as she tucked his shirt.

"Alright, Uni-chan… I'll take you there." Tatsuya said as he decided to take Unicorn with him and follow them to the Royal Navy area through the bridge.

* * *

10/16/2025 **Royal Courtyard, Royal Navy Area, PUDC Azur Lane Branch, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

***Persona 5 OST - Butterfly Kiss**

Just as time passes when Tatsuya made it to the Royal Courtyard filled with beautiful flowers and butterflies fly around the air. Tatsuya was seen sitting on the chair at the patio with Hood, Warspite, Wales, and Illustrious drinking tea. Tristan as well. While Unicorn was seen looking at the army of ants in line while her living plushie was looking at it. Belfast was providing tea to Tatsuya as she stood behind Tristan.

"Thank you for coming, Tatsuya. I do hope you'll be enjoying this fine tea party. Is this your first time?" Tristan asked him as he shook his head.

"No, I haven't." Tatsuya replied as Tristan nodded.

"I see. But please, enjoy some tea." Tristan said as he drinks the tea. Tatsuya did the same as he seemed to like it. "Now then, let's begin. Warspite, is it true that the Vichya has sided with the enemy?"

"Yes, Commander. I've seen it all when I took part in the naval battle when the Iris Libre was at war with them. I was late to join the battle." Warspite said as she drinks tea.

"I see… This could be a problem. However, I want to talk to Tatsuya first." Tristan continued. "I heard about your actions of what you did. From sinking Admiral Hipper a year ago, partaking to defend Anchorage, then striking the enemy PMC base. As what your squadrons call you a rookie. You seem to be exceptionally skilled than any other air force squadrons like Mr. Frederick for example. He is currently the ace in your squadron."

"Thank you, Commander Tristan. Your words are most appreciated." Tatsuya replied as ne chuckled a bit.

"No worries. However, due to your piloting skills that is on par with your leader, Mr. Frederick. I feel like you are soon going to become an ace." Tristan continued. "However, I had talks with your commander recently. I want to inform you this but… this mission is going to be the risky one in my view."

"Why bring up the mission details to me? I know Gideon seems to know everything on missions and all." Tatsuya said as he was rather confused by it.

"I understand but please. Hear me out." Tristan continued. "You ever heard of… Stonehenge?"

"I think I do, yeah. What about it?" Tatsuya asked.

"You see. Stonehenge was alternatively known as Project ULYSSES located in Norway. A collaboration project between Germany and the United Kingdom back in the year 1996. That railgun was designed for anti-air combat purposes. However, it was left abandoned for decades. But up until now, the rebellion militia known as Free Osea has taken control of that weapon to defend their country from the Crimsons and any other factions that deems them enemies. Including the Provence." Tristan continues. "Which is why I want this mission to be a joint collaboration."

"I see. Any chance that those Vichya shipgirls might be there?" Tatsuya asked as Hood talks in.

"Most likely. Given the fact that the Crimson gains control over them. But we cannot let this happen. That also means sinking our enemies we once call allies…" Hood said as he looked down. Having to put down an enemy that was once an ally.

"True. However, the true enemy of the Crimson Settlement is none other than Arvis. I don't know what plans he's coming up. But I don't like it." Tristan said as Tatsuya finishes drinking his tea.

"Commander, as long we're allied with both Eagle Union and Sakura Empire. Everything should be fine." Illustrious said to him as he nods.

"You're right. Now then. That concludes this topic. Do you have anything to say, Tatsuya?" Tristan asked him.

"Actually. I do." Tatsuya continued. "It's about Enterprise…"

"Hmm? What about her?" Prince of Wales asked him as it caught Belfast's interest by looking at him as well.

"You see… ever since the event that the red fighter jet critical hits Enterprise badly… she was so stubborn. I hated why she acted like that. She tried to get into the action with her rig damaged which is the issue. Fred tried to ask her but she gets it out of her way. I wanted to become friends with her. I told her my sob story. And yet… she's desperately pushing herself. It's like… she's a bird trapped inside a cage… She wants to break free…" Tatsuya explained to her about it. This caught Warspite and Hood's attention. "But I'm worried for her. We use Enterprise for our missions but… she's still in repairs and Vestal got mad at her for her recklessness. Andorra is doing her best to fix her runway. Now, we're using Hornet for our upcoming missions such as the one at Stonehenge."

"Hmm… You're really worried for her, huh?" Warspite then continued. "Do you actually love her?"

"Wh-What!?" Tatsuya blushes madly. "I-It's not like that! I'm just worried for her! That's all! Someone needs to look over her!"

"Is that so? I understand that you're worried for your friend. Sadly, I'm not the right person to look over her." Tristan then drinks his tea.

"I know… But I want to talk to you, Belfast. Please, listen to my request." Tatsuya asked her as she noticed.

"And what would that be?" Belfast asks.

"Please… Please look over Enterprise for me… for the Azur Squadron… You're the only shipgirl who knows her but someone needs to keep her stubbornness in check. Will do you it?" Tatsuya asked Belfast as she lets out a smile and bows.

"I will humbly accept your request. Please, leave this to me." Belfast responded as Tatsuya stood up as he bows.

"Thank you, Belfast. Now then, I'll be off. Thank you for inviting me to this tea party. I'll be looking forward to it in the future." Tatsuya then proceeds to leave the Royal Courtyard until Tristan asks him.

"Before you leave… What do you desire once the battle against the Crimsons is over?" Tristan asks him. To him? It was a simple answer that came from his brain.

"Simple… Love and peace. That's what I care about." Tatsuya said as he leaves the courtyard as Illustrious smiles at him. She accepts his words.

"My, love and peace… that does sound lovely. Don't you think, Wales?" Illustrious said to her as she nodded.

"Agreed. This man has his promises after all." Prince of Wales replied as Warspite sighs.

"Can we all continue on this topic regarding about the plan to strike the Stonehenge?" Warspite said as Tristan noticed.

"Ahh! Right, apologies. Now, let's continue this topic." Tristan said as the group continues their talk while Unicorn was still looking at the ants marching in line…

* * *

10/17/2025 **Eagle Union Dormitory, PUDC Azur Lane Branch, USA** Morning - Clear Sky

It was morning once again as Tatsuya was seen sleeping with the window curtains closed. He didn't have anything to dream about at this moment as he continued sleeping. But remembers the mission he was given by Tristan regarding about Stonehenge. However, the door opens as Belfast comes into his room. Good thing it was clean but she decided to call out his name.

"Good morning, Tatsuya. Please wake up." Belfast said as she opens up the window curtains as the sunlight shines over them. Causing him to groan and wake up..

"Uggh… five more minutes…" Tatsuya said until he yawns, only to realize that Belfast was here. "Oh, hey Belfast… Morning… Have you woken up Enterprise yet?"

"Not yet. However, your breakfast is ready at the mess hall. So pleased get dressed while I'll try to wake her up." Belfast bows as she leaves his room. Tatsuya remembers giving her a request to look over her. He wanted to ensure that if Enterprise is feeling okay. But in his mind… she was not being herself.

"Alright… let's forget about the bad stuff. Time to focus on the present." Tatsuya said as he decided to take his time to change his clothes and head to the mess hall for breakfast.

Meanwhile inside Enterprise's room where on her table is where she leaves her hat there next to an empty can and chocolate wrappers of rations. However, she was having a bad dream… all she dreams was talking to Yorktown… not to carry that burden… and how they were made to fight even if they take the form of a human. However, it was different, she dreams an endless fight with herself… the girl named Sarah. But, she listened more of that Sarah has said in her dream…

"**Come to Norway, where the Stonehenge is located. Find me where the fields of flowers are at. Then we'll kill each other to see which one of us lives or dies…"**

That was her word… Enterprise couldn't stop dreaming it. Was it a curse for her? Suddenly, Belfast opens the door to find that her room was dark as she decided to open up the window curtains to wake her up.

"Wake up, Enterprise. It's morning." Belfast said as Enterprise started to groan and wakes up from her bed. For a few seconds… she looked at someone which was none other than to be Belfast.

"Oh… Belfast, it's you…" Enterprise said as she stood up as she grabs her hat from her table and puts it on her head, then grabs her coat from her chair and wears it. As well as grabbing two of her chocolate rations. "But I'll be heading out."

"Huh? But, Enterprise." Belfast said as she starts to follow her all the way to the entrance of the dormitory. Enterprise didn't care as she wanted to head outside. "Enterprise. Your breakfast is ready-"

"Sorry. I have this with me." Enterprise counters her as she shows her rations for a few seconds. As she is about to leave… "If you excuse me… just leave me alone…"

Enterprise then leaves out the door much to Belfast's disappointment. Yet, she did all she could…

* * *

10/17/2025 **Beach, PUDC Azur Lane Branch, USA** Afternoon - Clear Sky

***Persona 3 OST - Changing Seasons**

"Whew!~ I love a good time at the beach!" Hornet said as she was seen wearing her black summer bikini and shades as Sean was seen with his swim shorts and held the surfboard.

"Yo, Hornet! I see you're enjoying yourself, huh?" Sean asked her as she nodded.

"Yup! I see you're trying to surf today? Too bad there's no waves due to the moon current." Hornet asked him as he shook his head.

"Of course not! I'm just gonna relax on my surfboard and swim around the beach. Too bad it's just us, you, Kira, and Fred. I tried to ask the Tonberry guys but they said no." Sean said until Fred slaps his back hard. "O-OW! IT STINGS!"

"Calm down. I know you're trying to surf. Just beware of sharks near the shoreline. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Fred said as he had a muscular body. However, that garnered attention of some Eagle Union shipgirls.

"Hey, leader. You better cover that body of yours. These girls are attracted to you." Kira said as she sees about three Eagle Union shipgirls who can't stop looking at his body.

"Nah, let them. I just wanna see the ocean." Fred replied as she stood there, staring at the ocean as he was swarmed by three shipgirls in the process as Hornet drinks her own drink.

"I'd wanna play volleyball but… I guess I'll just rest here." Hornet said as she puts her shades on her face and takes her time to relax. Sean was enjoying his time to swim on his surfboard to feel the water. Kira was seen hanging out with Javelin and Laffey who were at the beach as well. However, someone arrived late… which was actually Tatsuya who came here with his casual clothes.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. I heard there was a beach party going on but… I guess not?" Tatsuya said as he looked at Fred. "Umm… Fred? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just looking at the ocean. That's all." Fred replied as he was still swarmed.

"Hey, Tatsuya." Hornet continued as she takes off her shades to talk to him. "I heard you were invited by Tristan yesterday. How did it go?"

"It went well to be frank. I had a good talk with him. Including with Warspite and Hood." Tatsuya replied as he remembered it.

"So… has Tristian told you anything?" Hornet asked Tatsuya about it. Remember that he was told by Tristan about the mission at Stonehenge where the Free Osea militia had taken control at Norway. But it was also supposed to be a joint operation with both PUDC 1 and 2 along with Eagle Union and Royal Navy combined. However, he didn't want to speak about it but instead…

"I think he was talking about his life. I nearly fell asleep." Tatsuya lied with a straight face as Hornet didn't find anything interesting.

***Persona 3 OST - Living With Determination**

"Eh? Is that so? I guess that invitation was nothing but all talk. But you were lucky on that one." Hornet responded as Tatsuya tightened his hand. He was worried. There was something that fears him of what would happen to Enterprise… It was **Death**…

"By the way… are you worried? About Enterprise?" Tatsuya asked her as she was about to take a drink.

"Of course I am. What made you say so?" Hornet was curious to ask her while Fred has gone somewhere else at the beach.

"It's because… It's because of her recklessness that she continues to do… Gideon can't do anything about her. I don't want to see her getting punished or scrapped. Everytime she keeps going on a sortie on her own even if her repairs was left unfinished. She'll keep driving herself more and more… and then… Death…" Tatsuya said as Hornet listens to him of that word… Death…

"Death?" Hornet asked as he continued as he starts to lift his right hand to his chest as his heart beats… it was pain itself.

"Yes… Death… The more I see Enterprise fighting… risking herself more and more to the point where the Grey Ghost finally meets her end… She's longing for death… wishing for it… She didn't care about life. Instead, she views herself as a living weapon… not a human with no emotions at all… or just a lifeless, moving machine… If shipgirls were created to take a form of a human with a soul of a battleship…" Then, Tatsuya continued as he looked at her… he still had confidence in his face… but inside, it was fear. "Then what's their purpose? What's your purpose? The simple answer is to protect humanity from sirens and the Crimson Settlement? Correct. But what about the other? After all that's done… What's left? Keep fighting until your very last breath? If so… what for?"

Hornet had a hard time speaking about it. She was also questioning herself about death… could she be afraid of it? From what he said. The reason. Why could he be searching for Enterprise's answer. Why death? They she could look back in her memories… the memories were Yorktown was sunk by Hiryuu during Midway… and the eagle was passed on to Enterprise instead. But now… Yorktown was alive.

"I… I understand what you're feeling…" Hornet continued as she places her left hand to her chest. Even though her heart is a Mental Cube. "I faced this pain… Yorktown was sunked… she faced death for the first time. But now… Now… She's alive all thanks to Provence. Even though she can't be used, she still stays here, being quiet and alone…"

"I see. That was part of your history, right?" Tatsuya asked her.

"Yeah…" Hornet nodded.

"You should be glad that your oldest sister is alive. Even though… I dream of everyone not dying… I care about love and peace… That's all that matters… I tried to be friends with Enterprise… I just hope she listens…" Tatsuya said as he continues to feel more pain until…

"I understand you're worried for her. I too, feel the same way." The voice of Vestal arrives to meet them.

"Oh, Vestal. What's sup? I guess you overheard our conversation." Hornet said as the repair ship nodded.

"Indeed." Vestal replied and looked at Tatsuya. "Tatsuya, I understand your pain. I sometimes get angry at Enterprise if she does something reckless. Even though, she continues to be more stubborn. Look at her ship now… and her weapon… it's broken…"

Vestal showed Enterprise's bow which was snapped in half. Much to his surprise… he seems to understand. She was worried but angry at her. Even though she is Enterprise's repair ship.

"I understand you. But still… every time you have to carry this pain… this burden. When you lose someone important… Enterprise reminds me of my old sister who sacrificed her life for nothing. She was willing to risk it all and defend me… She did. I was scared. But I couldn't let death take me. I wanted to move forward as a pilot. Still… I'm glad that I met everyone from the Azur Squadrons… Hornet, Vestal, Yorktown, Cleveland, and many more. Heck… I can't even keep count. Even though I'm starting to make friends… But I'm still afraid to lose them whenever a mission goes wrong." Tatsuya continued. "Hornet. I want to ask you a question. If Enterprise is in the middle of the sortie while her repairs was unfinished and can't fight. She is about to be sunk by whichever enemy… the red fighter jet or the Ironblood like Bismarck. Would you sacrifice your life to save your sister?"

"Yeah…" Hornet continued. "I may risk it but I want my sis to keep on living… Even… when I want to give my life for her…"

"I see… even if you sacrifice yourself… Do you regret it?" Tatsuya asks her as Hornet begins to frown.

"I guess so… But I don't want to die! Neither my sis or my oldest sis Yorktown! That's why I'm confident that I want to be strong like both of my sisters!" Hornet then spoke with confidence. She was reluctant to have no one dying on her watch.

"I see. I guess that's your reason then… Perhaps there could be a purpose in life. Maybe there's an answer to it?" However… Tatsuya only sighed. "Sorry… I feel tired. I was trying to… you know, get this out of my chest and move on. But I just hope Enterprise will be okay…"

Then, Tatsuya decided to head back to the dormitory as Belfast saw him leave the beach. Apparently, she heard everything. But looked at Enterprise's ship from afar at the harbor where it's still being slowly repaired. Then to where at the runway as Enterprise was seen sitting on the wing of a SBD as she ate her chocolate ration while starting at the ruined runways of hers which was badly damaged. She looked at her other planes that parked there as well. However, she decided to get off the wing of a plane and check the beach herself. However, she looked at the dark clouds coming in as the thunder was crackling.

As hours passed… the heavy rain begins to pour as Kira was seen with Javelin, Laffey, and Unicorn as they were taking cover at the arc close to the HQ building of Azur Lane. Kira sighed.

"Geez… What could go wrong with a time like this- Wh-What the!? S-Stop it!" Kira felt the sprinkle of water as Laffey shakes off the remaining water from her puffy twin-tailed hair.

"Tired…" Laffey spoke in response as she gets splashed by Unicorn's living plushie.

"You think this rain will go away, Kira?" Javelin asked her.

"Not sure if I know. It could take a whole day… all the way up to night, sadly." Kira responded with a shrugged as they continued to watch the rain.

Then… Enterprise was seen standing on the sand but near the ocean's shore where she stares at the vast ocean that awaits her. She could stare at it for as long as she likes. Suddenly, Enterprise was approached by Belfast who was seen holding two umbrellas on each hand. One for her, one for Enterprise. However, she didn't know that the maid shipgirl was here. But Belfast wanted to talk to her directly.

"Why are you here?" Enterprise asked her with a serious face as stares at the ocean.

"I've heard about this young man Tatsuya that he was worried about you about death. Yet, I could feel his sadness in him." Belfast said as she looked at the ocean as well.

"Him?" Enterprise said as he remembers the face of Tatsuya. "That pilot…"

"You seemed to get along well with him?" Belfast asked as she shook her head.

"Not really… I was merely tasked to help the Azur Squadron to carry out their mission through Gideon's orders." Enterprise replied as she seemed interested.

"How so?" Belfast asked.

"We shipgirls are created as weapons. I see no problem as living a human life. But… the only problem that concerns me is the ocean… the ongoing war with the Crimson Settlement. I must keep fighting. Which is why I cannot give up and throw away my pride." Enterprise responded stoically. However, Belfast wasn't keen on that.

"Enterprise. Let me ask of you. If you continue fighting like you did in that previous incident involving that mysterious fighter pilot. Your rig is still left unfinished and possibly… you'll risk dying. Do you really want to lose yourself? Your sisters are indeed worried for you." Belfast asked as Enterprise responded.

"Don't worry… I can't die. After all, I am the Grey Ghost. I can survive pretty much anything. Now then… please leave me be… I want to take my time reflecting on myself." Enterprise said as Belfast sigh.

"Alright. Suit yourself." Belfast replied as she decided to leave her be and head back inside the building… But, Enterprise remained silent… but serious at the same time. She looked at her own hand and questions herself while she was still wet.

"We shipgirls… were created as weapons… Then what has that purpose of living? Tatsuya… why are you so desperate about me…" Enterprise clenched her hand… in her mind… does she hate him? But in truth, she wants to ignore that. She has her own purpose as a living weapon… not a human. But, she remembers one voice that sounds like Enterprise…

"_**Come to Norway, where the Stonehenge is located. Find me where the fields of flowers are at. Then we'll kill each other to see which one of us lives or dies…"**_

She remembers one location… the Stonehenge. She remembers that dream… of endless fighting. Where both Enterprise and Sarah dreamt of bloodshed and the continuous war against themselves. But Stongehenge… it meant one word that she needed to go…

"Norway… So that's where Stonehenge is, huh?" Enterprise said as she drops the umbrella and looks up into the rainy sky… it was surely dark during the afternoon. But the question she wants to say to herself… What is she fighting for?

***Persona 3 OST - Troubled**

Meanwhile at the office where Gideon was seen all alone by himself. His paperwork was finished as he was being quiet. Behind him was the window where it was still raining hard. Still, he continues to remain quiet. Tristan wasn't there but he called in early to bed. Suddenly, someone knocks on his door…

"Come in." Gideon said as the door opens… it was Fred as he enters his office. He was calm as usual. "Oh, Frederick. What do you need?"

"Ahh, Are you free to talk. There's something I must know." Fred continued as he asked him. "It's about the mission. You said something about Stonehenge… Is it true?"

"So you know, huh? Well, I can't hide it but it's true. Listen carefully… Stonehenge is a dangerous railgun in the hands of the Free Osea militia. Therefore… we must destroy it because the Crimson may try to take their hands from them." Gideon explained as he seems to understand.

"So you're telling me… that it's gonna be a three-way war, huh? Not that I don't mind. Is the Royal Navy and the PUDC2 joining us?" Fred asked as he nodded which he got an answer. "I see. However… there's something I want to ask… it's not about my retirement as an Ace… but some action I'll try to make. Please, keep this a secret between you and me… I don't want Tatsuya to know when it comes to play hero. Same goes for Enterprise…"

"Alright. I'm all ears to listen to you…" Gideon said as the two began talking… and then a few minutes later. He seemed to understand the whole reason of why Fred is doing this. He didn't want to see his young sister freakout of the results. "I see… So you're telling me is…"

"Yeah… I'm choosing that reason. That railgun is deadly and I don't want my squadron to get hit by them." Fred said as they continued talking more… However, Andorra was seen hiding next to the office as she heard everything… she was sad of what he is planning to do once the Azur Squadron is going to Stonehenge. However, inside the office where the kept talking… Clevelands bust the door open as she had a hard time breathing. She wanted to ask Gideon.

"Commander! Bad news!" Cleveland asked him as he and Fred noticed.

"Hmm? What is it?" Gideon asked her.

"It's Enterprise… she…" Cleveland said as Gideon's eyes widen to his surprise… it was unexpected…

"What!? She went AWOL!?" Gideon exclaimed as Fred sighs.

"So… she finally made her move…" Fred said as he looked outside the window to find Enterprise's ship was gone.

Then at the middle of the sea… Enterprise was seen sailing with her rigs equipped. She didn't have her bow with her but her repairs were left unfinished as it was still badly damaged. She felt pain on her body as she almost fell. She continues sailing through the ocean's storm during the heavy rain. Instead she carried a bow… She stole one of the pistols from Fred and also a knife. She checked the ammo on his pistol as it was full. She then puts it away as she focuses on her mission… Heading to Norway…

* * *

**-[BRIEFING]-**

***Ace Combat 7 OST - IUN Briefing**

Gideon: "**Alright, team. Listen up… things just got a whole lot more serious.**"

Tatsuya: "**What kind of serious you're talking about?**"

Gideon: "**Enterprise… she went missing yesterday heavy rainstorm.**"

Tatsuya: "**Damn it! What the hell is she thinking!?**"

Sean: "**Tatsuya. Calm down. Gideon here might know a clue. Right.**"

Gideon: "**Yeah. At least I know one thing that Enterprise is headed… Stonehenge.**"

Kira: "**And so it seems. Can you explain about this?**"

Gideon: "**Stonehenge is a railgun made back in the 90s. However, the militia group known as Free Osea has taken their hands on it and will do whenever they please to defend their country of Norway which is from. But the bad news is… they'll deem us enemies if we destroy it. But we have no choice because the Crimson Settlement.**"

Fred: "**And I believe Stonehenge is powered by six reactors around the railgun. This should be easy if we destroy them with missiles first than the railgun itself.**"

Gideon: "**Correct. Not only this is a joint operation with Royal Navy. PUDC4's Sasebo Branch will be helping us with Zuikaku and the Shinsaku Squadron from the Yokosuka Branch. Kaga and Akagi are currently in repairs due to their last mission gone wrong.**"

Hornet: "**But what about Enterprise!? She's already at Norway and she'll get herself killed!**"

Gideon: "**I know you're worried, Hornet but please hear me out. You will take the Azur Squadron there, the Tonberry Squadron will take Illustrious, and Shinsaku Squadron will take Zuikaku. However, we need all ships available for fighting to protect our squadrons.**"

Laffey: "**I'm too tired… but Laffey will help…**"

Gideon: "**Good choice. Cleveland will also help. But worried for her as well. Which is why this mission isn't going to be easy. We need Enterprise back alive. I can't let her go and risk herself dying. We'll have the UNF ground forces to help us destroy it as fast as possible. Now, let's get to it then. Dismissed.**"

* * *

10/21/2025 **Stonehenge, Free Osea Territory, Norway** Daytime - Cloudy

**[MISSION 3: Stonehenge]**

**[1100 hrs. October 21, 2025]**

**[NORWAY]**

**-Current Sortie Members/Azur Squadron-**

"**Zero One" Tatsuya Hasegawa - F-15J**

"**Piercer" Frederick Ardebit - F-22A Raptor**

"**Haze" Sean T. Patton - Gripen E**

"**Lotus" Kira Leicester - Typhoon**

**-Current Sortie Members/Tonberry Squadron-**

"**Spitfire" Jackson Fyre - Su-30M**

"**Kale" Garry Oxton - Mirage 2000-5**

"**Creed" Tyler Rockerfeller - F-2A**

"**Vox" Mordred Patterson - MiG-29A Fulcrum**

**-Current Sortie Members/Shinsaku Squadron-**

"**Demon" Rentaro Watanabe**

"**Wind" Anji Momogawa**

"**Chase" Shinji Omito**

"**Glass" Nakano Karibuchi**

***Ace Combat Infinity OST - Stonehenge (Remix)**

Meanwhile at the warzone of the great field of Norway where Enterprise was seen walking alone in the forest with her rig armaments still equipped as she comes to the flowery field as she could see the giant railgun from afar. However, there was a squad of fighter jets who are in conflict with the Siren fighters. Suddenly, she notices the red fighter jet that was damaged and on fire after it was hit by a missile of a Siren. The pilot then ejects out of the jet as it explodes in midair. She comes down falling and landed gracefully as the flower petals starts to react and fall in the air. For the first time… the pilot removes her helmet as it reveals her face which looks like Enterprise based on her appearance. However, that woman was indeed Sarah… the Enterprise's lookalike.

"Finally. You came, Enterprise." The woman named Sarah said to her.

"Yes… I have. This is the first time seeing myself to look like me." Enterprise said as Sarah remained serious and calm.

"Perhaps so. However, you and I share these memories. I know your past and you know mine. How does it feel to remember these painful memories like mine? Such a sad story that you nearly lost Yorktown she sacrificed herself for you." Sarah said as Enterprise looked down on herself.

"But she gave me her eagle… a symbol of the Eagle Union. And your memories… it hurts to lose your beloved family from a tragedy when you were young. Is it?" Enterprise asked her as she nodded.

"It does. I don't want to go through this harrowing nightmare ever again… Which is why…" Sarah continued as she grabbed out a pistol and knife as Enterprise did the same. "...One of us has to go…"

Meanwhile at the skies where the Azur Squadrons were seen flying in the sky after they took off on Hornet's runway. Tatsuya begins to hear Zuikaku on his comms. She was furious that Enterprise went on her own.

"Goddammit, Grey Ghost… Why do you have to be like this…" Zuikaku said in frustration.

"We feel the same thing. But help us to deal with these Sirens sent by the Crimsons." Rentaro then said on his comms to her.

"Right." Zuikaku responded.

"Okay, Azur Squadrons. This is gonna be a tough one in this mission. The railgun can kill you instantly if you're not careful enough. Even if you're hit by it's shockwaves. The only way is to stop it is to destroy the reactors. Piercer to Gideon, can you hear us."

Gideon: "I hear you loud and clear. The Free Osea fighters are defending the reactors but make sure that railgun does not fire and destroy anything in sight. All squadrons, you are clear to engage."

"Ya hear that? It's time to do some dirty work!" Jackson said on his comms as his squadrons proceeds to fly right into the action.

"Well then… I guess it's time to show ourselves of what we can do. Break up and destroy the reactors!" Fred commanded as they split up. Tatsuya maintained his composure as he focuses to destroy the reactors, get rid of the railgun, then find Enterprise of why she left on her own. He wanted to try to be friends with her but… things didn't out well. Why did she made her own decision like that?

"What the hell!? I can't lock on! Is the seeking system jammed!?" Sean asked.

"Then it's best to use our guns and try to use our missiles directly at the reactors that runs it." Kira said as Tatsuya seems to understand the situation. "Hey, rookie. Think you can help our allied ground forces? They can't advance unless you get rid of the enemies.

"I'm on it." Tatsuya said as he flew at the low altitude away from the railgun's firing range where he can lock on. He then locks onto multiple targets of APCs of Free Osea as he fires them. "Fox Two!"

Tatsuya manages to get rid of most of the APCs who were blocking their way.

UNF Ground Soldier: "Thanks for the help!"

"No problem." Tatsuya replied as he continues to hunt some more enemies in order for his allies to advance. He then detects the bunker as he proceeds to fire a barrage of bullets from his fighter's vulcan cannon as it was destroyed.

Meanwhile back at the fight at the flowery field with a giant railgun looming from afar with explosions and bullets everywhere as it was a three way war. Enterprise and Sarah continued clashing each other with bullets as both dodged, syncing themselves through every move. Both of the bullets was near their hair during the dodge. Then, they fired their pistols at the same time, causing the bullets to collide each other three times. Both were quite serious as they didn't give up. However, Enterprise then tries to deploy her planes from her rig but it started to malfunction as she notices it. Only for Sarah to rush in with her knife ready for a thrust. But the shipgirl turned to her right to use her rig to defend herself, only for her runway to be chipped off by the knife's blade.

"You need more practice…" Sarah said as she proceeds to do the sweep. But, she dodged by jumping up high with grace and lands behind her.

"And you need fight better if you want to take me on." Enterprise talked back.

"Now you're pissing me off more. I like that…" Sarah replied as she fired her bullets again as Enterprise defends herself using a rig as it takes more damage. "What's wrong? Can't fight? If you keep defending yourself. Your rig will become busted."

"I'm not…" Enterprise continued as she tried to get up but was still hurt due to her unfinished repairs. "I've been stalling this battle this whole time. Perhaps you probably didn't pay attention if you hear something familiar."

"What are you on about?" Sarah said until she heard something coming. She starts to hear a noise of a plane… powered by a propeller as she looked behind her and up… it was Enterprise's Seahawk as she notices. It was indeed small. "What the!?"

Sarah then fires her bullets as four bullets missed. She tried to fire again but her pistol was out of bullets. She was about to reload but it was too late for her as the Seahawk then drops a small bomb close to her as she didn't have time to react as the bomb impacts the ground near her…

**[BOOM!]**

However, Tatsuya was seen getting rid the last enemy ground forces of Free Osea until he detects a huge explosion nearby. He wanted to find out as he flew there. Just as he did… he noticed that it was Enterprise who was standing on the ruined flower field. He was still angry but worried.

"Enterprise! What the hell! We've been searching all over you! Why did you leave like that!?" Tatsuya talks to her though the comms as she responds.

"Sorry… I had to deal with someone who's been bothering me for quite some time." Enterprise responds as he was quite confused.

"What do you mean by someone? Nevermind. You need to get out of here! Fred, Sean, and Kira has already dealt with the reactors and the main railgun itself! Can't you see it's gonna fall!?" Tatsuya explained as Enterprise turned around to see the railgun which has begun to take damage from the missle by the Azur Squadron. The railgun started to explode and the parts begins to fall. Enterprise knew that their mission is done. "And do me a favor… Don't leave us ever again… Okay?"

"Right…" Enterprise responded as she looked at the unconscious body of Sarah as she was still okay. However, something was still bothering her… "Enterprise to Gideon. Can you hear me?"

Gideon: "Huh? Enterprise? So that's where you've been. I hear Tatsuya got mad at you."

"It's complicated. But I met this woman who looks exactly like me. I want to take her hostage." Enterprise said as she then carries Sarah's body and walks her way back.

Gideon: "...Alright, just bring her back to base so I could try talking to her."

Then so, Enterprise begins to carry her body back to base as she begins to leave the ruined field when the fight ended. Meanwhile where the UNF forces started to storm in the Free Osea base after the railgun was destroyed.

UNF Ground Soldier: "Thanks for getting rid of the railgun! We'll take it from here, guys."

"Alright team! Seems our job is done! Tatsuya has found Enterprise and we're all good."

Gideon: "Agreed. Now then. All units, let's head home and… wait… what's that I'm seeing? A missile?"

"A missile? What about it?" Sean asked until he hears the comm.

"Shit… I'm being chased by this damn missile that someone locked on to me. I'm glad someone got rid of him but I need help! I'm out of flares! Damn sirens!" Tatsuya spoke on his comms as he was placed in a situation. Fred knew that he had to make a choice.

"Haze, Lotus. I'm going to save him. Just get out of here and head back on the Hornet. Not sure if I can come back from this result." Fred told them as both were shocked.

"B-But… Piercer! Let us come, too! We'll help!" Sean said until Fred responded.

"No! I said I'll do it and I'm saving him! You do as I say and head back! Trust. Me." Fred exclaimed.

"Alright… Just don't die… alright?" Kira said as she and Sean flies back to the Hornet.

"Yeah… I know…" Fred replied as he closes his eyes for a few seconds to take a deep breath. However, he then switches comms to Tatsuya in order to speak to him. "Hey, rookie! I'm going to save you!"

"Huh? Piercer?" Tatsuya continued as he was being chased. "Then help me get rid of that missile chasing me! I can't seem to shake it off!"

"I know! That's what I'm going to do! Which is why I'm willing to sacrifice myself to save one!" Fred said as it shocked Tatsuya.

"W-What!? No! Don't! Can't you just shoot it!" Tatsuya asked.

"No… Shooting you would kill you and I'd take the blame. It's better for me to disappear to save your life." Fred said as Tatsuya becomes frustrated on it.

"Why… Why sacrifice yourself to save me?! Why!?" Tatsuya exclaimed at him.

"It's because of my role that I took…" Fred continued. "I've made many mistakes in the past during the civil war of Afghanistan. I was blamed on the mission that went wrong… Crimson's sirens took my friend's life… and my wingman… And I'm sure as hell I'm gonna atone for this mistake! I'm shaking this curse off…"

"W-What are you saying…!" Tatsuya asked as Fred was getting close to intervene.

"Rookie- no… Tatsuya. Hear me out. Before I sacrifice myself… Please… Look after Enterprise for me…" Fred said as he was close to the missile that was chasing Tatsuya… He begins to close his eyes as the time starts to move slowly around him… he then had a smile under his mask and tears coming out of his eyes from the helmet. "Elijah… Shirley… I'm coming…"

**[BOOM!]**

Fred manages to intervene into the missile by crashing into it. But the missile actually hits the cockpit of Fred's fighter as Tatsuya flew away back to Hornet… But on the sea… Zuikaku, Cleveland, Prince of Wales, and Belfast saw of what happened… But, Cleveland was pissed… but the other shipgirls remained silent…

"N-No way… Fred… you can't be…" Hornet said as she stood on her runway. But she kneeled down in defeat that she lost her friend as a results…

"**FRED! NOOOOOOOOO!**" Tatsuya yelled on his comms as he was driven by rage… But he was forced to fly back to Hornet… Sean and Kira were also shocked by it, too.

Enterprise saw what happened as she was speechless that Fred sacrificed himself… her eyes were shaking but she shook her head and carried Sarah back to base…

Gideon: "This… This can't be… Frederick… is this you really wanted all this time?"

**[MISSION ACCOMPLISHED]**

* * *

**-[DEBRIEFING]-**

***Ace Combat 7 OST - IUN Debriefing**

Gideon: "**This was unexpected… We managed to destroy the railgun but we lost one of our important allies… our leader of the Azur Squadron. I know you're all angry and depressed about this but on the good side… Free Osea has decided to make a full, unconditional surrender. The Crimson Settlement has also retreated. Not to mention that Enterprise who went AWOL to capture this woman named Sarah. She does look like our shipgirl here but why does she has in common with her? However, I'll try to interrogate her if she's willing to help us. For now, get yourselves a rest… Frederick… You won't be forgotten. But we'll always remember you.**"

**-[DEBRIEFING END]-**

* * *

10/24/2025 **Harbor, PUDC Azur Lane Branch, USA** Afternoon - Clear Sky

Three days have passed… After the ships sailed their way back to the Azur Lane Branch of dead silence… The Azur Squadrons stopped talking to each other… The death of Fred has made a sudden impact on everyone… mainly Tatsuya… Enterprise remained silent as usual. As they finally arrived at the docks. Zuikaku was there to restock as well before she returns to Sasebo. However, Sean, Kira, was seen with Enterprise with Sarah who is awake and her hands tied behind her back with a home as she is being held be Hornet… However, Tatsuya arrived and something was wrong with him… his eyes were covered by the shadows… he felt anguish. As he stood there, so does Enterprise as she was confused.

"Tatsuya, are you okay-" Enterprise suddenly takes a right hook punch by Tatsuya as he felt anger in him… he was furious.

"Shut up… Just shut up!" Tatsuya continued as he was angry. "Fred is dead because of you! You decided to go disappear on us for no reason just to meet this girl who looks like you!? Bullshit! Not only you went missing and let our leader die… You also broke my trust! You promised that you could get along with me but you… you just couldn't…"

"T-Tatsuya, I-" Enterprise tries to speak but only flinches.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DEAD WEIGHT!**" Tatsuya yelled as Enterprise felt hurt by his words a little as she was confused on her face. What is he saying? Sarah also looked "I'm done… I'm through with you… You're no pride of the Eagle Union's aircraft carrier… So don't even talk to me anymore… You emotionless weapon…"

Tatsuya then turns around and makes his leave as Hornet didn't do anything. She would have been angry that he punched her. But… she was still worried for him. Sean and Kira couldn't do anything. Zuikaku as well. She couldn't help but watch. However, Enterprise who was kneeling on the ground as she could feel the pain inside her chest… She looked down and said to herself.

"An emotionless weapon…" Enterprise said as she started to shed a tear… suddenly abrupting to black.

**[TO BE CONTINUED…]**

* * *

**ENDING - Last Stardust by Aimer (Sapphire Ver.)**

***Theme plays***

The theme starts to show the stars in the night sky with the moon as the shooting star flies across the atmosphere as the view moves down to show Enterprise who was seen sitting on the grass on the cliffside with the shimmering ocean as Hornet and Yorktown joins in as well. But the screen transitions to where Sarah who was seen standing on the cliffside to watch the stars.

**As my dream comes to an ending,**

**Through this rain that's everlasting**

**All I find are cold hard memories**

**Pale fragments of the past**

The scene starts to show where Enterprise who was seen sitting on her bed inside of her room where she looked out of the window with sunlight with the wind blowing the curtains. Then the next scene shows Sarah who was seen on the runway of Enterprise while sitting on the wing of the Seahawk as she looked at the cloudy skies.

**Take my love**

**Take all I am**

**A price I would pay to save all I can**

**Grant me a single wish to finally set me free**

Then the next scene shows Sarah walking alone in the academy hall of the Azur Lane base as she looked at the window to see the rain. Then the next scene then shows Enterprise who was seen standing on water with her rig equipped as she started at the morning sky. Then, Enterprise begins to sail into the sea while Sarah begin to make a run for it.

**This is my heart, my strength**

**Full of color, full of life**

The next scene shows Enterprise sailing with Hornet and Yorktown with the eagle flying next to her through the endless sea during the daytime

**My story ends in pain**

**But I'll be alright**

Then the next scene shows Sarah running on the dirt path during the night sky as she almost trips but continues on running as both Sarah and Enterprise reaches their hand out in the sky.

**This is the LAST STARDUST**

**So stand, rise up**

**Dust to dust, ash to ash into the night**

**May our dreams bring us hope for all time**

Then the next scene transition to a blank empty white space where Enterprise and Sarah meet as they approach to each other and places their hand together with a smile as the two fades away in brightness. Then the last scene then shows Enterprise who places her hand on her chest until she turns around to show the silhouette of Tatsuya who reaches his hand out for her. She then smiles as she comes towards him as the scene changes into the runway of Enterprise during the sunset as the view moves up to show the sun slowly setting down with the shimmering ocean.

* * *

**-[Next Chapter - Chapter 4: I'll Face Myself / Indivisible]-**

"_After the events of Fred's sacrifice in the last mission. It created an impact to everyone, including Tatsuya who no longer trusts but shows hatred towards Enterprise of her actions. With both Tatsuya and Enterprise isolating themselves by the results… But for Sarah…_"

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this chapter! Seems I'm almost to the end of Arc 1! Yup! That's right! The next chapter is going to be interesting since it will focus on Enterprise and Sarah as key characters. And this theme on this chapter focuses on Life and Death. Including the change in our lives that impacted us. And for the next one... What could happen? Well? You just have to wait. Until then, Switch on your Youth!**


	4. I'll Face Myself

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Azur Lane all belongs to Shanghai Manjuu, Xiamen Yongshi, Bilibili, and Shanghai Yostar. Please support the official franchise.**

**This is it… the last chapter for ARC 1! Like I said I'm splitting chapters into 2 arcs because I need to be consistent and manage my life and story writing. And this might be a short chapter today since this will focus on emotional impact and things going on outside the missions. Now, if you're wondering… When is ARC 2 going to be worked on? I'm glad you asked. Somewhere Q1 2020 is gonna be the start of ARC 2. Which means I will include more chapters here. Now then, let's begin.**

**Azur Lane AFTERBURNER: Boundless Horizon**

Chapter 4: **I'll Face Myself / Indivisible**

"_Unable to be divided or separated._"

* * *

10/29/2025 **PUDC Azur Lane Branch, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

Days has passed after the events of what happened. The day where Tatsuya and Enterprise avoid each other… isolating themselves. Belfast wanted to check on them and visit their room but she just couldn't. Everyone remained quiet as usual but couldn't bring up on the conversation about the two. Zuikaku, who decided to stay here temporarily on this island to train her swordsmanship. Javelin and Laffey continued to watch her practice as Kira watched the Grey Ghost's rival swinging her sword while standing on water. Sean was seen sitting on the couch to stay quiet about what happened. He was rather sad but angry at the same time. Tatsuya did lashed out on Enterprise and he wished he wanted to do something but he just can't. Remained silent as he drank his bottle of water as Hornet was seen sitting next to him as she looked at the other side to ponder. However, Gideon was seen alone inside his office and Tristan had gone off somewhere. He then looked outside to see the repairs on Enterprise's runway where Vestal and Andorra were continuing on as usual. But for Andorra… she kept silent after she found out that her older brother has sacrificed himself to save Tatsuya. She carried that emotional shock to this day as Vestal was worried for her friend. But back where Sean who proceeds to become impatient…

"Damn… these days are getting worse… both of them really hate each other… I wish it'd never happen in the first place… But Fred… Why did he do this for?" Sean said to himself as Hornet looked at him…

"I understand that you're worried… I'm also saddened by it." Hornet continues. "Now my sis doesn't want to talk to us… even my eldest sis Yorktown."

"Sounds about right. Glad we have Zuikaku here at our base but she's not gonna hang any longer here. By the way, how is Yorktown? I haven't seen her since the whole mission gone wrong." Sean asked.

"She's doing okay. She won't be ready for any missions whenever that pops up." Hornet then gets off the couch. "Anyways… I'm going to take a jog around the base. You wanna train with me?"

"No thanks… I'm gonna take my time to reflect on myself." Sean said as Hornet shrugged and heads off the room. However. He noticed that his MRE food was eaten by Unicorn's living plushie. "Aww man! That was my breakfast! My mashed potatoes that is hot and ready!"

Then, Unicorn rushed in as she grabs her plushie. Though, she didn't notice and wanted to apologize that his appetite was ruined.

"I-I'm sorry! Uni-chan here didn't know!" Unicorn pleaded as Sean chuckles.

"No, no. It's alright. Besides… I'm just taking my sweet time to… relax." Sean said as Unicorn seemed confused as she decided to sit on the couch next to him while carrying her plushie.

"Relax? You seemed sad." Unicorn asked as Sean sighed.

"Not really. It's just… it's hard to move on ever since the Stonehenge incident. Everyone here changed… not all but some… It hit Tatsuya and Enterprise big time. Tatsuya is a friend to me… my wingman. But I still don't understand why he lashed out like this…" Sean continued and looked at Unicorn who listened. "Oh right! By the way… I understand you want to talk to me. Perhaps you want to go outside?"

"Sure!" Unicorn replied gleefully as both Sean and Unicorn got off the couch as they proceed to head out the door until someone comes in…

"Unicorn. Are you there- Oh! Sean. I see Unicorn is with you. Mind telling me of what you're doing?" Illustrious asked her with a curious look on her face.

"Ahh. Hey there. I'm just taking Unicorn a walk around the base… For myself, I'm trying to relax my mind and focus on the present." Sean said as Illustrious seems to know.

"It's about Tatsuya, yes?" Illustrious continued. "I have not talked both Tatsuya or Enterprise ever since they refuse to talk to each other. But I understand that this isn't him at all. I hope he would change into a good man."

"Same. After all, he's my wingman. I ain't going to leave him behind." Sean replied. "Say, you want to walk with us as well?"

"I was about to say the same thing but sure. Let us be off." Illustrious said with a smile as the three left. But… there was Sarah who was seen with her hands cuffed and sitting on the stool next to the empty bar as she looked outside of the window to see the vast shimmering ocean.

* * *

10/29/2025 **Sakura Empire Base, Sea of Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the abandoned base of Sakura Empire which was the home to the Japanese shipgirls who once live there but now in the present day. The base itself is located somewhere around the Sea of Japan due to the island size which is small… most of the Shipgirls moved to Japan to assist the PUDC4's branches all over the country. However, the helmet cam turns on as it shows the group of JSDF soldiers who arrived at the port by boat as they readied their weapons and night vision turned on.

JSDF Soldier 1: "Alright, team. We should get going and investigate it… Can't believe there would be enemies sprawling around here."

JSDF Soldier 2: "Don't worry about it. Besides, we're gonna get the job done once we find the target. Hey, you prepared?"

JSDF Soldier 3: "I'm prepared. Should we get going?"

JSDF Soldier 1: "Right. Let's go then. We'll head to the giant sakura tree that is left there."

And so the scene transition to where they've made a long journey in the night where they made it to the giant sakura tree as the petals were still glowing mystically for some reason. But, the soldiers carefully crosses the red traditional japanese bridge. They've made it to one of the structures where it was completely empty. Suddenly, one of the soldiers detected something as he turned to the left.

JSDF Soldier 2: "Sir! We have a fire detected on one of the bridges! Someone's there!"

JADF Soldier 1: "Team! Let's stick together! I don't like the sound of this- AGGGH!"

Three soldiers were caught by the explosion out of nowhere as the camera on his helmet was still functionable. Two soldiers were KIA in the process but one was alive… suddenly, a small group of mysterious soldiers who dons a black armor and a pistol holstered as he had his hand next to his comms. It appears that he was talking to someone…

Unknown Soldier: "Our men has seized Sakura Empire's forgotten siren weapon… Project Orochi. But you said it requires a black box to activate its full potential… But sir… Understood. It will be done, Commander."

The mysterious soldiers deactivates his comms as he notices that one of the soldiers is still alive… he then brings out the pistol as he was ready to pull the trigger. Just as he did… the camera cuts to black…

* * *

10/29/2025 **PUDC Azur Lane Branch, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

As time passes where Sean, Unicorn, and Illustrious were seen walking around the base until they reached the training area where Zuikaku was seen swinging her sword while with her armaments equipped. However, Sean was eager to call her name if she's wanting to talk.

"Heym Zucchini! Over here! I was hoping we can talk." Sean said as Zuikaku notices and moves to them for approach. However, she didn't like that he said.

"It's Zuikaku… Get it right, moron." Zuikaku continued. "Anyways, what is it?"

"Ahh. It's about… you know. Enterprise?" Sean asked her as the fifth carrier division shipgirl had a blank surprised look on her face.

"The Grey Ghost? I haven't had a chance to talk to her but the way she's acting… I don't like it… I don't like it at all." Zuikaku continues. "She is my rival and I'm destined to fight here. But… we were enemies once back in the past… The world feels different from what I know."

"Don't worry, you fit in quite well. The Royal Navy girls here are really enjoying it." Sean said as Zuikaku sighs.

"True… but I got no one to spar with me." Zuikaku replied as she sheathes her katana.

"No worries. Let's hope the two would reconcile each other and maybe Enterprise would be interested to spar with you." Sean responded as Zuikaku sweatdrops.

"Like that'll ever happen…" Zuikaku said with a deadpan look on her face.

"Speaking of which. May I ask, Zuikaku. How is your sister Shokaku doing?" Illustrious asked.

"Now that you mentioned it… I think she's doing okay, I guess? I just hope my people would look after her if they're not careful." Zuikaku said as she ponders about it in her mind… what could Shokaku be doing?

10/29/2025 **PUDC4 Sasebo Branch, Sasebo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

"Oh dear… oh dear… where could my sister be? I hope she's alright…" The aircraft carrier Shokaku said as she was kneeling on her own runway as the sailor personels were seen restocking her.

"Miss. Please calm down. I've received words that Zuikaku is stationed at the Azur Lane base to get restocked before she can head back." One of the sailors asked her… but she started to act abnormally as if something was bothering her.

"Bad seniors, bad seniors, bad seniors, bad seniors, badseniorsbadseniorsbadseniorsbadseniors…!" Shokaku started to talk to herself as if she is not okay. Then, she sighs and calms down as she begins playing a flute. "Oh well… Perhaps I could play this song to quell the dead. You there, young man. I hope you're interested to hear my song."

"Umm… Shokaku. I just came to ask you but-" The sailor said as she begins to play a flute to calm herself down. Much to his dismay, he didn't seem interested. He decided to leave her alone in the night. "Honestly…"

* * *

10/29/2025 **PUDC Azur Lane Branch, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

Back at the group… Zuikaku could imagine that she's totally fine as usual back at Sasebo.

"Well, all things considered. I should be restocked in about two days before I head back to Sasebo. Man… I miss training days." Zuikaku said as she stretched her arms and moans quietly. "So… why are you guys here again for?"

"I dunno. Just to talk." Sean continued. "Besides, I got nothing to do… everyone's been silent about it. I haven't fully explore most of the large island. Speaking of which… Why are these three here?"

Kira, Javelin, and Laffey were seen resting on the bench as they stared up. Looking absolutely nothing but remained silent as of currently.

"Them? They just wanted to see me practice. Now then… If you excuse me. I'll have to go talk to Grey Ghost to see if she can respond." Zuikaku said as she leaves the training area as her armements turns back into a ship back at the docks.

"And there she goes… By the way, Kira. Are you tired? I never expect to see you be silent today. You okay?" Sean asked her.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. I'm just… reflecting on myself." Kira then looked at Unicorn and Illustrious. "Sean… I hope you aren't doing something suspicious with Unicorn, are you?" Kira glared at him as he notices and tried to explain to her.

"W-What!? N-No! I'm not doing something weird! Illustrious joined with us so we can walk around the base. Also, why were you with those girls for?" Sean asked.

"They wanted to talk to me for some reason. Yet, they seemed interested in why we fly jets." Kira replied.

"Is that so? After all, we are trained pilots in this day and age. Can't seem to say no to that." Sean continued. "What do you say, Illustrious? Like having Tonberry fighters on your runway? I hope the afterburners don't damage you."

"What are you talking about?" Illustrious giggled with a smile. "I'm never hurt by those powerful thrusters. Besides, I've been upgraded to have my runway with an asphalt on it. A good grip and soft landing makes a great combination."

"Oh… right. Anyways, we'll be going now. I want to explore more of this place so yeah. Take care." Sean said as they decided to leave them alone… Kira sighed as she looked up again…

"Tired…" Laffey said as she grabs her Oxy-Cola and drinks it.

Meanwhile at the dormitory of the Eagle Union section where Zuikaku was seen standing next to the door while she kept her composure where she remained serious… Yet, this door is Enterprise's room and wants to confront her.

"Grey Ghost… I understand what happened… but you should drop the act and talk to me. Why lock yourself in? Why are you refusing to talk to anyone you know?" Zuikaku continued as she places her right hand to her door and leaned her head down. "You were my rival… I wanted to surpass you but now… you just changed… Tell me, Grey Ghost… Are you still the Eagle Union's prideful warrior?"

Zuikaku asked her… but inside her room where Enterprise was seen sleeping but her eyes were awake. But, she was sleep deprived due to the result. Her coat was placed on her chair and her hat placed on the table next to empty rations. The curtains were shut as well as darkness suited her. For a few seconds… Zuikaku gets no response from her at all.

"Fine… If you're free to talk… you know where to find me." Zuikaku said as she begins her leave. However… Andorra was seen taking a break from repairing the ship as she passes by the fifth carrier division shipgirl and approaches to the next door where Tatsuya is kept inside. She stood there and takes a deep breath… So, she knocked on the door to see he can respond… but it was silent… Inside his room where Tatsuya was still awake while the curtains were shut. But, he didn't want to speak until she spoke…

"Hey, Tatsuya… It's me, Andorra…" Andorra continued. "I understand my big brother sacrificed himself to save you… but to be honest… I felt scared of losing him… he didn't tell me anything about why he's going to do that. But there was so much pain I had to bear… but I'm glad Vestal came to give me support to cheer me up. I asked Gideon of why he did that… but… he told me to deliver this to you… he said this recording is my brother's final message. I'll slide under your door. I hope you'll listen to it."

Andorra then slides the tablet which contained Fred's recording… Tatsuya then gets up his bed as he saw the tablet. He gets off of it and proceeds to grab the tablet that she slid under and sat on his bed… he turns on the device as it plays the record where Fred was seen in his room with the lamp left on…

Frederick: "Ahem… Okay? Is this on? Testing, testing… Good! Now then… This is my recording for my rookie… Tatsuya Hasegawa… If you are watching this. This most likely means I have perished. The reason why I want to talk to you is because… I was a fool back in the past. I talked to Gideon about it and he was aware of it. I didn't want to tell my delicate sister about it, too. But… if she knows. Then I'm a fool, too. After all, Gideon gave me information about Stonehenge and it was the opportunity to atone myself. Let me tell you my story… before I was a leader of the Azur Lane Branch… I was part of the Strizer Squadron as a leader in the Washington Branch. There were two of my precious members who I used to call family… Elijah Cortez and Shirley Montoya… These two were aces like me. But they also value peace as well. Every mission went well and felt easy… until it gets harder when we were sent to a mission in Afganistan to fend off a terrorism attack and assist the middle eastern freedom fighters who desire freedom for their country. But when two of my trusted members were hit by the enemies' coordinated attack… They were both killed in action… I was forced to retreat like a coward… Even though I'm a ace… That mission for me became a failure and I couldn't protect them when they were on their own. It was stupid of me. I never had a wingman but there was fear in my eyes… But now here in the present… I'm just sending this message to you. The reason why I sacrificed myself to save your live in Stonehenge was because… I wanted to join the peaceful afterlife with Elijah and Shirley… they were waiting for me…. I'm sorry for not telling you thi about it… You may be angry but… don't take it out on Enterprise. I know of how she's like when she acts on her own like a rebel. But let that anger become your strength. Overcome that fear and hatred and focus on the path you wish to walk. But, I did talk to Gideon about Azur Squadron's leadership… And so, I'm going to say it. I'm going to appoint you as the new leader of the Azur Squadron. You may not be an Ace like me but you're getting really close as of right now. But… let me say this more… I don't want you or Enterprise feel despair… I want you two to hold onto your hope. And please… I'm sorry… but I regret nothing of what I've done. And please make sure to apologize to Enterprise… for that I was still a fool. I'm going to end this message… make me proud."

Just as that, the recording ends as he places the tablet on his table… he was left there, standing up and looking down on the ground. He begins to shed a tear and tightens his hands… but he lets it go… Tatsuya begins to take a deep breath as he decides to open the window curtains as the sunlight shines on him.

"I… I was a fool, too…" Tatsuya said to himself as he begins to shed a tear.

Then outside of the room where Andorra where she stood near Enterprise's room. She didn't want to disturb her. So, she decided to slide under the second tablet just for Enterprise as Eagle Union's shipgirl notices as she got up from her bed and looked at the tablet on the ground. She gets off her bed and grabs the tablet while standing up… she then turn it on as it shows the video recording of Fred in which she had no choice but to hear it out ever since his death.

Frederick: "Alright… here I go… Enterprise… you already knew that I was perished after the mission of Stonehenge… But, I understand why things are going on with you and that's fine. But the way you're acting… I don't want Provence to declare you that you disavowed PUDC1. You're a rebel and all but hear me out… Please don't consider Tatsuya as an enemy. If you do… you'll create grave mistakes like I did… I lost Elijah and Shirley because of my foolishness back in the past. But this time it's different. Crimson Settlement isn't going to stop but you will need help from Tatsuya and the Azur Squadron… It's a weird thing to say for me but I want to say it. I'm going to appoint Tatsuya as the new leader of the Azur Squadron but he's an upcoming ace. He's got skills, of course. But I'm not here to protect him… someone has to. If you can keep my promise to protect him. Then I'll be proud of you. Don't lead yourself in the darkness. But please, go apologize to Tatsuya. He may be mad at you and I'm sure you both will reconcile with each other. Trust me… Belfast has been worries for you as well. But I'm sure you two would become friends already. Before I end the message, Enterprise. Don't disappoint Hornet and Yorktown. After all, they're your sisters."

As the video recording ends where Enterprise turns off the tablet as she looked at the curtains, she placed the tablet to the table and grabs her coat and wears it halfway as usual. She then proceeds to open the window curtains as she looks at the sunlight… then it dies down to where she could see the docks, ships, and the sea. However, she started to shed a tear from her eye as well…

"Then… what am I fighting for…?" Enterprise said to herself. Then as the two decided to head out the door. As they did so, they encounter each other once again. However, Tatsuya was a little bitter on himself after what happened and his action of why he attacked Enterprise in the first place. However, the two began to shout to each other at the same time…

Tatsuya/Enterprise: "I-I'm sorry!"

However, Enterprise was a little embarrassed by herself while Tatsuya who was seen kneeling his legs along with his head and hands on the ground.

"N-No! I should be sorry for lashing against you!" Tatsuya said as he still kneeled on the floor.

"I should be the one who apologized… I'm the one to blame for your ally's sacrifice he did…

"Look… I get that…" Tatsuya said as he then stood up. "I fully understand why he did so just to save my life from the incoming missile attack back in Stonehenge… "I should have payed attention more… Also, about the time you went off on your own… Why did you do that for?"

"It's… It's because my dreams… are somehow connected to someone who looks like me… The girl named Sarah." Enterprise said as it caught his interest.

"Sarah? The woman you've captured?" Tatsuya said until he shook his mind. "Well, nevermind that. I just want to know why… You may be a shipgirl but why not just enjoy your life a little?"

"I… I don't know… we shipgirls are made to be weapons that imitates humans… nothing more-" Enterprist tried to explain until he quickly puts his index finger close to her lips.

"Nope! I don't wanna hear it!" Tatsuya continued. "Anyways… I was the one who talked to Belfast to look after you. You see… PUDC2's Tristan invited me to their tea party and explained the mission of Stonehenge to me. But… I didn't care for that. I wanted to talk to Belfast to see if she can look after you. So, she did. She tried to talk to you out of this but… you just seem to ignore her."

"I see… you asked her to watch over me, correct?" Enterprise said as he nodded.

"Yeah. I did. Besides, I don't want you to see you feel despair at the end of the day. Come on, let's go find Sarah if she is down to talk to us." Tatsuya said as he was about to head off to find her… but she has left standing there until he has to come back for her and grab her hands, " I said lets go!"

"H-Hey!" Enterprise stuttered as she was taken by Tatsuya to follow him.

Then inside the lounge room where Sarah was seen sitting on the stool, looking out of the window while her hands were still cuffed… Yet, she was bored. Then, the door opens where the two appears and finds her there.

"Hey, Sarah. That's you right?" Tatsuya asked her as she returned with a glare.

"What…" Sarah replied.

"I know you're still mad at us but… I was hoping if you want to walk around the island with us today. After all, we got nothing to do at the moment." Tatsuya asked her as Sarah continue to sit there.

"Sarah… I know you're mad at me with a desire to kill. But… perhaps you can walk with us-" Enterprise tried to finish her sentence when Sarah gets off the stool…

"Fine… But that doesn't mean I'll get along with you bastards." Sarah snarled as he begins to sigh.

"I know you're mad about being captured and Free Osea surrendering in the process. Just walk with us, okay? Focus on the present and everything will be just fine." Tatsuya said as he had no choice but to accompany them. "See? It's not that hard."

"S-Shut up…" Sarah replied back while looking away.

"Now then, shall we get going?" Tatsuya asked her as she nodded.

"Lets." Enterprise replied.

"Okay then, let's go." Taysuya said as the three headed out of the lounge room and start heading outside to take a walk around the base in the daytime.

Meanwhile at the outdoor market area where one of the mysterious people wearing a grey hood to conceal his face as there was refugees who are selling their good here in this Azur Lane base. Just as he made it out of the area… he sits on the bench as he brings out his phone as he receives a video call.

"Lord Arvis…" The man said.

"Is this working? Good! I was hoping you'd respond." Arvis said as the mysterious man sitting there, looking at the video comm.

"I've infiltrated the Azur Lane base without getting caught… Who am I assassinating today?" The man asked until Arvis brings out the picture of a woman with long hair and a hat. "And that's?"

"Yup. I'm talking about Enterprise. She's been a thorn in my side for months and I was hoping you could take her out. Which mean crippling the Azur Lane Branch to have limited aircraft carriers in the process. It should be a hard task for you, right? Just find her and get rid of you. And I'll consider you as my personal favorite. Make me proud, okay?"

"It will be done, Lord Arvis…" The man said as he turns off the video comm on his phone and proceeds his mission.

Meanwhile back at where Tatsuya, Enterprise, and Sarah were seen walking down the docks to relax where he seems to like the breeze here along with the wind. He could see the seagulls flying across the sky, too. Then suddenly, Enterprise saw Zuikaku running towards her. All the running has made her tired in the process.

"Grey Ghost! I finally caught up to you! I heard you're finally outside. Have you two finally apologized to each other?" Zuikaku as said had a confused look.

"Err… Yeah, we did. We just kinda blame it on ourselves on how foolish we are. Isn't that right?" Tatsuya said to her.

"Umm… I guess?" Enterprise said as Tatsuya talked in.

"See? Everything is fine!" Tatsuya responded until Zuikaku seems to understand but looks at Sarah…

"And you… that Grey Ghost lookalike… I'm glad you're in cuffs but try to attack me… I'll kill you on the spot." Zuikaku glared at her as Sarah returns it as well. Thus, refusing to respond.

"Don't worry, we're watching her." Tatsuya continued and then looks at Sarah. "Sarah… I understand you either hate all of us but trust me… You just go out there and kill Enterprise…"

"Why not?" Sarah snarled.

"You just can't… Trust me. Look, people in the world has their own reason why they hate each other, one after another but still… It's not worth it. I understand you don't trust me but… think about it just once. As someone in some popular american comic book movie with it's famous quote says… 'With great power comes with great responsibilities.' or something like that… Perhaps you have that personality as well, do you?" Tatsuya explained it to Sarah as she starts to look down on herself and thinks about it… after all this time. Her mind was nothing but revenge to end her… but in the end… she sighs…

"Alright… Alright… I believe you… Just because you convinced me not to kill my lookalike. You owe me for this." Sarah said as Enterprise smiled.

"I'm glad that you decided to accept as an equal." Enterprise said to her as Sarah looked away.

"It's not like that…" Sarah replied with a pout on her face. Suddenly, Sarah and Zuikaku heard the familiar sound of the gun reloading that was coming from a bit far until she made a choice… "Shit… Look out!"

Sarah then shoves Enterprise as she fell on the ground… but the sound of gunfire roared loud when Sarah was about to take a hit and defenselessly protects herself… the bullet manages to break the chains of the cuffs until something has hit her badly… Zuikaku was shocked of why she'd did that for… Enterprise opens her eyes and looked at Sarah as her eyes widen in shock… When Sarah felt that pain she couldn't feel… she looked down on her chest to found out that she was bleeding… her hands, too…

"Bastard!" Zuikaku then drew out her sword and pointed it at the mysterious assassin who was seen wielding a pistol when there as smoke out of the barrel. "Who are you!?"

"Damn… I got the wrong target… The next shot I won't miss." The assassin said as he prepared to aim once more.

"Don't think so!" Zuikaku then dashed as she swung her sword… only for the assassin to block her incoming attack with the gun. She was angry at this moment that she wanted to strike the assassin dead this time.

Back where Tatsuya was shocked as he saw Sarah lying down from her gunshot wound she has received… she had to save her for that reason…

"Why… Why did you have to do this, Sarah! Why!" Tatsuya asked her…

"I… I wanted to repay her… I… I don't think… I could last long…" Sarah coughed a bit as Enterprise kneeled close to her…

"Sarah.. Please don't die…" Enterprise said with her confidence as she continues. "From all my life… I've been created as a weapon to end this war… but this time it's different…"

Enterprise decided to do something as she proceeds to use her right arm to grab something out from her chest as it was glowing sky blue… she felt the pain knowing that something is part of her… just as she did… she pulled out a Mental Cube… her own soul. Sarah tried to warn her as she saw the cube…

"H-Hey… What are you… doing…?" Sarah continued. "If you do that… You'll die…"

"No…" Enterprise continues as she had a focused look on her face as she was prepared to do it… "I'd rather save you. We'll merge together… You… and Me…"

Then, Enterprise hugged her own cube and closes touched her nearly dying body as the bright light glows brightly as Tatsuya noticed as he felt the intense wind… coming from the light…

"W-What the… Enterprise!?" Tatsuya notices as Zuikaku and the assassin who noticed it… suddenly, Hornet, Kira, Sean, Illustrious, Belfast, Unicorn, Javelin, and Laffey arrived to the scene to see what's happening.

"Tatsuya! What the hell is going on!?" Sean asked him as he turns around to find the group there.

"Sean! Kira! Enterprise she… she was with Sarah and…" Tatsuya tried to explain it as Kira looked.

"Then what's going on with Enterprise then!?" Kira asked until Belfast predicts.

"I believe Enterprise is… using her own Mental Cube with Sarah… as if…" Belfast was about to think until the glow dies down "Hmm?"

"Enterprise… what were you doing- WHOA!" Tatsuya said as he dodged the incoming light arrow attack as Zuikaku dodged it, knocking the assassin's gun away from his hand as he notices it…

"So… you want to make things harder for me, huh?" The assassin said as he saw Enterprise… but somehow new and improved… Suddenly, the ship of Enterprise morphs into a swarm of blue cubes as it flew towards her as it turns in to her armament rig which was fully repaired.

However, it was Enterprise but something feels strange. She now wears her coat properly, has a grey scarf around her neck, and wore white gloves and wielded a bow on her hand… then her eyes open.. Revealing her amber eye color. Much to everyone's surprise. Something was strange with her.

"E-Enterprise… Is that you?" Tatsuya said to her as she begins to respond…

"I am… but I am not…" Enterprise… or rather… Sarah says as she pulls her bow to conjure a light arrow and fires it at the assassin again… striking it from his chest as he takes the hit…

"AGH!" The assassin felt the pain as he kneeled on the ground… "Lord Arvis… I've failed you…"

Just as that… the assassin was quickly killed in the process. Everyone had to calm down for a moment… Zuikaku was just as confused as well as she sheathes her katana and looked at her.

"Are you… really the Grey Ghost." Zuikaku asks her as she nods.

"I am but… I'm Sarah… Sarah Enterprise Vermillion… She merged with me and mended my heart… Somehow, her mental cube is inside of me and-" Sarah was about to continue talking until her eyes switches from amber to grey someone takes control of her body.

"I'm still here." Enterprise continued much to everyone's surprise. "I… I may have merged with Sarah together due to our appearances but I feel like I've improved more."

"You're kidding me… You? Merged with Sarah? That's insane! Why would you want to do that!?" Zuikaku demanded to know as she calms speaks.

"It's because I want to save her life… I never thought of it up until now. But still… I have no regrets." Enterprise replied as she looked at her hands. "But if this is the path I have chosen… Then I will gladly accept it. This might be Sarah's first time becoming a shipgirl like me but I can assure you that she'll learn."

Just as that… Enterprise then switches bodies back to Sarah as she had amber eyes again… She was confused as well…

"T-That was Enterprise… right?" Sarah asked as she looked at her body… "And is this what I wear now? I feel… elegant."

"It was her. I guess you're a pseudo-shipgirl now. Enterprise is inside of you… if. She can talk to you inside her mind, of course… Can she?" Tatsuya thought about it as Sarah was rather confused about it until someone speaks up.

"_Sarah, tell him that I can speak to you._" Enterprise spoke within Sarah's mind.

"She can speak to me in my mind." Sarah responded.

"That's kinda freaky… but I'll accept it." Tatsuya then continues. "Though… I could tell Hornet and Yorktown could train you so you can master your skills. And for Zuikaku? Not sure if she could take you on. Oh yeah, that reminds me. Kira, Sean, Hornet… Listen up. Starting today… I… I received Fred's dying message… I listen to his story… and I understand. However, what's important that starting today. Fred has appointed me as the new leader of the Azur Lane. I won't disappoint you."

"Well said, Tatsuya." The voice of Gideon appears as he heard and saw everything. "Things just got taken to a whole new turn, I suppose. However, this battle has only just begun. Now that Enterprise has merged with Sarah. It's going to take a while for the Yorktown sisters to train her."

"Don't worry, Gideon! Leave that to me! Me and my sis here will get her back into shape! Except… she's an entirely different person." Hornet said as Gideon nods.

"Indeed. However, it's gonna take a while… For now, why not everyone get some rest. Zuikaku, you'll be heading back to Sasebo tomorrow I believe?" Gideon asked her.

"Yeah, I should check up on my sis once I'm fully restocked." Zuikaku said as she continued. "I wish to spar with the Grey Ghost but… that is not the Grey Ghost I know,"

"At least she won't pick a fight on her rival ever again." Kira had a mischievous snark on her face in which Zuikaku reacted frantically.

"H-Hey! Take that back right now!" Zuikaku retorted.

However, everyone agreed as they decided to rest and call it a day. While some Eagle Union shipgirls continue to train. Royal Navy Ships continue their usual lives… Tatsuya and Belfast approached to Sarah who was trying to get used to her body.

"I must say, En- I mean… Sarah. You have taken my interest ever since you merged with Enterprise. How does it feel?" Belfast asked her.

"It's strange… It's like we're two souls in one body… both of our memories are conflicted… but we're sharing it." Sarah said as she nods.

"Well then, allow me to give you my blessing." Belfast then lightly lifts her maid skirt a little as she bowed down. "I shall make you a proper gentlewoman by yours truly."

"What?" Sarah has her head tilted as Tatsuya talks in.

"She means that she's going to make you a good mannered woman, Sarah. Trust her, she's a nice person." Tatsuya said to her as Belfast still had her smile.

"I see… if you say so… then I'll accept it." Sarah said until Hornet calls her name.

"Hey, Sarah! We're going to start training you with the basics so hurry it up!" Hornet waved at her whole Yorktown was next to her as she noticed.

"Sorry… Seems Hornet here wants to train me. Maybe another time, Belfast. And Tatsuya… Thanks." Sarah said as she made her way to meet up with them.

"Now then, Tatsuya. If you excuse me, I'll be keeping an eye on your friend." Belfast said as she bows again and makes her way to follow Sarah. However… Tatsuya looked at the cleaner crew who was seen taking the assassin's body as he has a serious look on his face… Thus, he said on word when he remembers of what the assassin said when he died…

"Arvis…" Tatsuya said as he looks at the shimmering sea during the daytime until the eagle starts to fly up into the sky… shining brightly…

**[TO BE CONTINUED…]**

* * *

**ARC 1 - END**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this final chapter of this current arc. But, I have some bad news. My 8 year old PC that once run on Vista then to 7 has finally died due to the RAM memory system. I don't know why but I decided to put it to rest. But the small good news is that I do have an office laptop that is up to date with Windows 10 so I'm not sure how long will it last as long I set to to the lowest brightness, best battery life, and keep it charged as most people would do that if they're careful enough. And for ARC 2? It will place ARC 2 at the 2020 release date. Which means this story (including other stories) will be placed in an indefinite hiatus until I get a new PC or get my current one fixed, of course. Until then, Switch on your Youth!**


	5. Fires of Liberation

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Azur Lane all belongs to Shanghai Manjuu, Xiamen Yongshi, Bilibili, and Shanghai Yostar. Please support the official franchise.**

**We're here… ARC 2! That's right! As promised, I would release ARC 2 in 2020 so it's happening. Arc 1 was known as The Crimson War. Now, this arc is at it's Endgame. As much as I like to talk more about it but... let's talk. I only have the good news so here I go. All four chapters of Arc 2 has been completed and I will try posting new chapters on this story every Thursday of January leading up to the finale. Now then, let's begin. Shall we?**

**Azur Lane AFTERBURN: Boundless Horizon**

**ARC 2: Endgame**

**Chapter 5: Fires of Liberation / Valor**

"_Great courage in the face of danger._"

"**Mankind knew that they cannot change society. So instead of reflecting on themselves, they blamed the War."**

* * *

11/16/2025 **PUDC4 Yokosuka Branch, Yokosuka, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

One month has passed after the events back at the Azur Lane base when Enterprise merged with Sarah. Things have calmed down once more but Arvis's plan continues to boil as usual. But, today… the Azur Squadron received a word from the Yokosuka branch of the PUDC4. Which is also a home for the Sakura Empire ships. The Eagle Union fleet consisting Sarah (Enterprise), Hornet, and Cleveland. Along with the Azur Squadron where Tatsuya, Sean, and Kira who are on the runway of Enterprise while Sarah was seen standing to the edge of the runway… Thanks to Hornet and Yorktown's training that helped her improve her skills along with Enterprise's Guidance, she felt confident in her powers now. Tatsuya looked at her as if she felt confident. Hopefully, she's still getting used to it.

"So, that's your home, huh?" Sean continued. "You really miss it a lot."

"Probably. But it's been far too long. Trust me. I've been wanting to return back to my country I call home." Tatsuya said as Sarah looked at him.

"Sure looks the same. By the looks of it. Seems you want me to head to the docks? I haven't been informed of how to control it-" Sarah was about to speak until Enterprise takes over her body with her eyes become grey. "I'll take it from here, Sarah."

"Oh. Good. At least you know." Tatsuya said as he looks at his members. "Alright, guys. Gideon told us to assist the Yokosuka Branch of PUDC4. Plus, I've also been informed that we should spend time here on this small vacation."

"Really? I've been wanting to explore your country. But hey, count me in!" Sean said as he had a smile on his face.

"He's sure confident about this. Enjoy getting the language barrier." Kira tased him as Sean didn't liked that.

"Oh screw you!" Sean retorted.

"Guys. Knock it off. We're here already." Tatsuya said as they soon arrive to the docks of Yokosuka Branch where it was filled with Aircraft Carriers, Battleships, Destroyers, and more. Tatsuya remembered visiting Yokosuka during his time with Onyx Fangs but he remembered that both Akagi and Kaga reside in this branch. It would be a fine homecoming but… in his mind, something is going on around his country… if Arvis would plan the attack somewhere around there. "Hmm… I guess the Tonberry guys are busy with their own thing."

"Okay, I'm preparing to dock to hang on." Enterprise as she controlled her ship as she begins to arrive at the location, dropping the anchor.

"And finally… Hello, Japan!" Sean yelled out his lungs to look at the view of the Yokosuka City. He had a smile on his face.

"And there he goes again…" Kira sighed.

"Don't worry. Yokosuka is known for uhh… fishing stuff? Nevermind, let's go meet up with someone." Tatsuya said as he begins to leave the carrier to set his foot on the ground.

"Wait… Who are we meeting with?" Sean said as he begins to follow him. Kira did not speak but follows him as well. But as time skips when Tatsuya finally meets the two.

"Ara ara, it's been a long time, Tatsuya-kun. Been a while when you were once part of the Onyx Fangs. It's sad that they miss you.~" Akagi said with her usual smirk on her face.

"Sister, please greet him correctly." Kaga glared at her sister.

"Well, what do we know? It's the crazy fire fox lady. Never thought I'd see her-" Sean was about to finish his sentence when he was greeted with her hostility towards Sean.

"Oh my… I think I should burn you up from the way you spoke to me.~" Akagi replied with her sinister smile as Sean quickly bowed as an apology.

"Anyways… Akagi-san, Kaga-san. Good to see you two again. I remember having my fighter on Kaga's runway during the mission at Hokkaido… I guess?" Tatsuya said as he recalled his memories. But he continues. "Say, how are things today? I guess you've been friendly with the Shinsaku Squadron?

"Perhaps? Though, Last time I heard… They've been sent to Tsuhima. I didn't receive any details about it." Kaga said as he seem to understand that. But she had something on your mind. "I'm also sorry about what happened to your previous leader."

"No worries. I had to overcome this pain… After all… he taught me everything through the course of months. But I understand now… He made his choice and I couldn't stop it. But times change. I'm their leader now and I have to do this… it my responsibility." Tatsuya said as he recalls his memories when Fred was still alive but… he still remembers it.

"I see… Anyways, I've been informed by your commander, Gideon… He said you, my sister, and I will have to tour these three around Tokyo for three days. Once that… he'll start briefing us a mission. I fear that the Crimson is still attacking Tsushima to take control over it…" Kaga said as she is concerned for her own squadron who were deployed there.

"Take it easy, my dear sister… Forget about them. You have me.~" Akagi said as she was ready to soothe her body until Kaga quickly reacted away from her.

"S-Sister Akagi! Please show some respect!" Kaga said to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Awww…~ Don't look so angry, my dear sister.~" Akagi continued as she hugs her. "As long the Shinsaku Squadron are doing the good job. If they die… Oh well!"

"Akagi. Now's not the time to disrespect them. They're your allies." The voice of a person arrives as Tatsuya and his group encounters him… he wore a white navy uniform and a hat for for an admiral. Akagi encounters him as she begins to instantly recognizes him… her eyes widen with joy as if she is in ecstasy.

"Kyosuke-sama…~ You really came! Where were you all this time!?~ I've been looking for you!" Akagi continues as she rushes to him and hugs Kyosuke with her brown multiple tails. "But you're not alone anymore… All you have is me… Hehehe…~ Ahahahaha!-"

**[SMACK!]**

"O-Ow! My dear sister… Why did you do that?!~" Akagi asked her as she lets her commander go.

"Sister Akagi… listen to what our commander says." Kaga replied with a disappointed look.

"Thank you, Kaga-san. Ahem!" Kyosuke the continues. " My name is Kyosuke Takamiya. And I welcome you Azur Squadron to the Yokosuka branch of the Provence United Division Company 4. We're delighted to have you here. And you… I remember you… Tatsuya Hasegawa, yes?"

"Yes, sir. That would be me. My previous squad leader, Frederick has passed away…" Tatsuya said to him as Kyosuke suddenly frowned on himself.

"I… I see. So Frederick died… But, he made you a leader of your squadron now?" Kyosuke asks him as he nods.

"Yeah… It's complicated. But I chose this role. After all… this is my responsibility." Tatsuya replied as he seemed to understand. But, Akagi talks in as she had a disconcerting look at Sarah.

"May I ask, Kyosuke-sama?" Akagi continued and glares at Sarah's amber eyes. "There is something bothering me… It's Enterprise… but she feels different… as if Enterprise took over a girl's body. I wonder… shall I test her skills if she's really Enterprise?"

"No, Akagi. But… You are right. There is something special about this woman. You there. You have a name?" Kyosuke asks her.

"Y-Yes. My name is Sarah E. Vermillion. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sarah introduces herself to her as due to his curiosity.

"Tell me, Sarah. Why are you donning the appearance of Enterprise?" Kyosuke asks her as she had a hard time talking.

"It's… a long story…" Sarah said as Tatsuya sighs.

"I can explain." Tatsuya said as he proceeds to explain the story as time passes on over five minutes… "And that's the jist of it."

"I see… So that's why." Kyosuke continues. "Sarah-san. You should be grateful that she saved your life. But now… you're a psuedo-Shipgirl. Glad that she's training you but you should accept this path and stay on it."

"T-Thank you?" Sarah felt awkward about it.

"It's okay. Now… where was I… Right! Tatsuya, would you mind accompanying Akagi and Kaga today? I understand the three of your allies are new to this place so please give them a nice tour. In a few days. We'll contact you." Kyosuke asks him as he nods.

"Sure, Leave it to me." Tatsuya replied with a salute and looks back at his crew. "You guys ready for a tour? If so, don't cause any trouble."

"Right, right. You're our leader, after all." Sean acknowledges it.

* * *

11/16/2025 **Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

As the time passes… they had to take a train to the main capital city of Tokyo… but instead they arrived at Shibuya… home to it's focus intersection crowded by pedestrians know as the Shibuya Crossing. As the group arrived outside of the subway entrance. Sean was amazed to see all the people here and it felt busy.

"Holy shit… So this is Shibuya? Looks pretty nice to say at least. There's so many people here." Seas awed at the place as Kira looked around to see the people being busy, waiting to cross.

"That's Shibuya alright. Glad this is my first time seeing it rather than look on it in photos." Kira said as Tatsuya looked at them.

"Indeed it is. I wasn't born in this city. I was born in the rural town filled with isolation but that's how life is. Akagi-san here does get some unease with people around her." Tatsuya said as some of the people looked at Akagi as she had a hard time ignoring them… but one of the teenage youth starts to hug her tail and pet it.

"This tail… it's so real and fluffy… I could hug it all day… Heheh…" The teen said with his lusty smile as he continues hugging it… Suddenly, Akagi summons her own foxfire as she drags it to him as it was close to his face. Just then, he quickly reacted to see that it scared him… "AHHHHH! A FIRE!"

"Good grief… these foolish people shows no respect- D-Dear sister!? Y-You aren't fazed by this… nonsense!?" Akagi exclaimed to see one of the young kids touching her white tail. But, she turns around and pets the child softly.

"Remember what Kyosuke-sama said? He told you not to kill a single human being or an animal. Make peace with them and they'll repay you in kindness." Kaga said as she easily gets along with the children.

Cheerful Child: "Hey, Ms. Kaga! You're back! Do you think you could play with us today?"

Calm Child: "Ms. Kaga. I asked my mom to see you so I want to say hi. "

"Hello to you. But sorry… I have places to be with my sister and my acquaintances. Next time, okay?" Kaga said with a smile on her face as the children nodded as they ran back to their parents.

"Kaga… you changed, did you? I never seen you get along with kids so well." Tatsuya said to her as she stood up after talking to them.

"I have. But these kids were from Yokosuka. I'm surprised that they would be here. Though, I'm liked by them and I do let them touch my tail." Kaga replied to him as Akagi didn't want to speak up but looked away until…

"Ahem! The signal has changed. We should get going on our tour." Akagi said as she fastwalks her way through the crossing. Tatsuya didn't seem to mind as Sarah looked at her.

"Akagi is sure weird…" Sarah said.

"Don't worry about it. Now then, Tatsuya-san. Let us proceed." Kaga said to him as he nodded.

"Yeah. I nearly forgot about it. Anyways, guys. Let's start exploring more of Shibuya. There's still more to check out." Tatsuya spoke as the group then follows them.

Then hours has passed as they continue walking around the city. People started to look at Akagi and Kaga for some reason. In their minds… they think they're cosplaying for some conventions like Comiket but that's not about it. Tatsuya was with the two Sakura Empire aircraft carriers as they do their usual touring guide for Sean, Kira, and Sarah. Sean felt like he dived into the Japanese culture by just exploring it. Kira didn't seem to care but to follow them. And Sarah being shy to people around them.

"_I'd never thought we'd explore Tatsuya's homeland…_" The voice of Enterprise spoke within Sarah's mind. Knowing that Sarah might be a weirdo by talking to herself and making people uncomfortable. She decided to whisper back to her while not making any commotion or noise at all.

"Enterprise…" Sarah continues with her whisper. "First time here, too?"

"_Yes. It's obvious that both Akagi and Kaga also belongs to that county. Instead of Sakura Empire… it's just Japan._" Enterprise said in her mind as she doesn't seem displeased at all but was learning.

"Is that so? I think Tatsuya's hometown is a nice place… but busy." Sarah added. "Besides, This is just a three day vacation here in this city."

"_Don't forget the mission. We're at war with the Crimson Settlement and they don't plan to give up that easily. I won't forgive what Arvis did to you by sending an assassin…_" Enterprise felt worried as she shook her head.

"No, it's okay to forgive me. But still… I think I love to continue on living no matter the situation. After all.. Tatsuya is the one who opened my eyes." Sarah replied.

"_I see… I'll leave you to it then._" Enterprise said as Sarah continues following them without them noticing. While for Tatsuya and Akagi…

"Hey, Akagi. You seem off today. I saw Kaga getting along with children but why won't you?" Tatsuya asked her as she looked away.

"I-It's none of your concern…" Akagi said with a displeased look as Kaga sighed.

"Ignore her, she's still learning." Kaga said as he looked at her.

"Is that so? I'll hold on to your words then." Tatsuya said as they continued walking. "Speaking of which. Have you guys went to the Ichi-maru-kyuu building in Shibuya? I heard is a go-to shopping mall for tourists alike. I remember going there when I was a kid… Good times."

"I'll think about going there… if there's anything interesting." Sean said with a sigh on his face. "By the way… this has gone for like… an hour? Why not get a place to eat? It shouldn't be that bad."

"Now that you mention it… I'm getting kind of hungry, too. Why don't we stop by to a nearby place so we can eat together. I'd prefer traditional foods to say at least." Tatsuya suggested as he looked at the Japanese aircraft carriers.

"I like that idea. Don't you think, Sister Akagi?" Kaga asked her as she didn't seem to mind.

"Hmph. I prefer Kyosuke-sama's cooking but… that could do." Akagi agreed as Tatsuya spoke in.

"It's decided. Why not we take you guys to a nice looking restaurant so we can have a nice food." Tatsuya said as everyone agreed. They kept on walking to find the nearest restaurant as soon as possible.

* * *

11/16/2025 **Hotel, Tokyo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

And so the time has passed once more into the nighttime where Tatsuya and Sarah were seen in their rooms since they had to share. Sarah looked at the view of the city of Tokyo. As if she thinks New York City would always leave the lights on or the city that never sleeps.

"How are you enjoying the view, Sarah?" Tatsuya asked her as she turned around and looked at her… Sarah who had taken off her coat and placed it on the chair and her gloves on her table.

"It's beautiful, Tatsuya. It reminded me of New York… or something." Sarah continued. "What about you? You preparing to sleep?"

"I am. You should do. After all, this is a vacation. We're only doing this for two days. I know it's short but we have to make this vacation worth a while. It's not like I want to overstay my welcome in my country but… I just feel happy coming back here. Speaking of which, Sarah. You were born in Virginia… Like how Enterprise was made there in your country. Ironic, isn't it?" Tatsuya said to her.

"Yeah… But I've been looking into more of her memories… I saw Enterprise… battling at Midway with her sisters. But, Yorktown sunk and she was given an Eagle… This must have been a painful memory… I kept seeing it before I merged with her." Sarah explained it to him as he seems to understand.

"That's her history, Sarah. Every shipgirls carries with them inside their heads." Tatsuya continues. "And what you just saw are indeed her memories. Perhaps you could delve into her creation… I don't know. But that's just the war part from the 1940s."

"I see… It's like… The more I look into it. The more I begin to understand her. Along with her past." Sarah added as he nodded.

"That's interesting. Also. May I talk to Enterprise for a moment?" Tatsuya asks her as she didn't seem to mind.

"Okay." Sarah complied as she starts to switch places with Enterprise as her eyes are now grey. "Tatsuya. Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Yeah. I do." Tatsuya continued as he takes a deep breath. "It's about that mission that Commander Kyosuke informed me regarding about Tsushima. The Shinsaku Squadron has already been deployed just today."

"And what of it?" Enterprise asks him.

"I fear that the Crimson Settlement along with Vichya Dominion to try taking control over a small island. Those guys won't stand a chance against their firepower." Tatsuya said as he felt concerned by it. However, she talks in.

"I understand how you feel. But it is true that we're facing an enemy growing in numbers. But I don't get it why Vichya would side with the enemy, Sadly, the war won't end until they're defeated." Enterprise added as he yawns.

"True that. However, this is my responsibility I have to carry now. Being the leader of the Azur Squadron is the only way I can prove myself. Hopefully… I can make Fred proud of my achievement." Tatsuya continues. "Anyways… I'm getting sleepy… Why don't we call this a night. We got two days left to have some fun… Night!"

Then, Tatsuya then heads off to rest as he begins sleeping on the bed. Enterprise looked at him with a sigh as she decided to switch bodies back to Sarah as she regains her amber eyes.

"You done, Enterprise?" Sarah asks her.

"_Yeah… I'm also starting to feel tired. Why don't you sleep, too?_" Enterprise asks her in her mind in which she begins to yawn as well.

"Now that you mention it… Yeah… I'll sleep… Night, Enterprise…" Sarah said as she sleeps on the bed and turns off the lamp as the room was dark as the moonlight shines over them.

"_Goodnight to you, Sarah… Sleep tight._" Enterprise said as everything has gone quiet… Their days in Tokyo has just begun before the mission happens in two days…

* * *

**[TWO DAYS LATER…]**

Two days have passed after the Azur Squadron, Sarah, Akagi, and Kaga spent their time around Tokyo. But they did take the trip to Kyoto on the other day. But after the small vacation came to an end… It was time for a mission briefing led by Gideon who couldn't arrive to Japan but remained back at the base to explains the situation along with Kyosuke helping.

**-[BRIEFING]-**

***Ace Combat 7 OST - LRSSG Briefing II**

Gideon: "**Alright, people. Listen up because this briefing is going to be important. For those who don't know. I can't come to Japan today because I have paperwork. However, Kyosuke was gracious enough to connect through this video communicator. Not to mention I have Vestal as my secretary ship now.**"

Kyosuke: "**I know this is off-topic. Gideon-san. Can you explain the mission?**"

Gideon: "**Right. As you can see, the Shinsaku Squadron are requesting our help when the Vichya Dominion's Jean Bart has arrived filled with ground troops of the Crimson Settlement. They may have grown an army but we have Sakura Empire's firepower. The JSDF are being deployed to help. These two ships, Yamashiro and Fusou are tasked with delivering the ground forces on the land of Tsushima and began the liberation. It's likely possible that the Ironblood ships are also here as well. But we can't afford to lose. Tatsuya, since you're the leader of the Azur Squadron. I expect you lead both to Haze and Lotus well in the mission.**"

Kyosuke: "**However, I worry about Shinsaku's deployment at Tsushima as the Tsushima Branch has been taking care of my squadron well. But I fear that they'll become overwhelmed by a greater force. Akagi and Kaga will be coming with you on the mission as well. Siren units are also expected to be there as well Now get out there and begin the liberation. Signing off.**"

**-[BRIEFING END]-**

* * *

11/19/2025 **Tsushima, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

**[MISSION 4: Fires of Liberation]**

**[0900 hrs. November 19, 2025]**

**[TSUSHIMA]**

**-Current Sortie Members-**

"**Zero One" Tatsuya Hasegawa - F-15J**

"**Haze" Sean T. Patton - Gripen E**

"**Lotus" Kira Leicester - Typhoon**

**-Current Fleet-**

**USS Enterprise**

**IJN Yamashiro**

**IJN Fusou**

**IJN Akagi**

**IJN Kaga**

And so it has begun… the war continues on as there was gunfire everywhere and the Shinsaku Squadron were seen in a pinch against those Siren fighters in order to fend them off and drive the Crimson Settlement out of the island to prevent their planned invasion. Yamashiro was seen standing on the top of her ship much to her curiosity.

"Woooow! Look at the island! There's a fight going on!" Yamashiro said with her ears twitching while Fusou was seen on her own ship as she stood in front of the deck of her ship filled with JSDF soldiers who are standing there in which they are ready for battle once the Fuso-class ships takes them to the desired location.

"Now now, Yamashiro. We must be prepared for anything. The Crimsons won't give up but we must help get rid of the air units." Fusou said as she controls her cannons that is directed upwards as she predicted the movements of the incoming Siren fighter… "Fire!"

**[BANG!]**

Fusou fires her cannons at the fighters as they were destroyed in one hit as the soldiers cheered. Meanwhile where the Azur Squadron who were seen on Enterprise's runway while they were inside their jets, waiting for their moment to help the Shinsaku Squadron. Sarah was seen standing there to see the warfare while standing on the edge of her runway.

"I-I think you're clear to take off, guys." Sarah said through her comms as Tatsuya gets her response. So, he proceeds to wear his helmet and cover his mouth

"Now we're talking! Okay, team! Let's go help the Shinsaku Squadron from these Siren bastards! Sarah! Be on the lookout for Jean Bart. She could sink you if you're not careful." Tatsuya said as he and his squadron takes off from her runway and into the skies. Sarah watched them fly until Sarah gets switched again as her eyes became grey.

"I'll take it from here, Sarah. I'll teach you how I fight." Enterprise continues as she prepares herself. "Enterprise, engaging!"

Just as that, Enterprise turns her ship into her own rig armements and wielded her bow as she lands on the water's surface as she looked at the Siren fighters still clashing with the JASDF squadrons. Enterprise then pulls back her arrow and activates her runway to deploy SBD Dauntless and Seahawks to her disposal as the planes fly. Then, her planes manages to destroy one of the Siren fighters and the other dropping the bomb on the Siren warships in the process. Sarah, who is inside Enterprise's mind as she watched her in action.

"_Amazing…_" Sarah awed of her skills as Enterprise continues to focus on the battle. "_I'm not even skilled compared to you._"

"Thanks for the compliment." Enterprise said as she begins to turn around and pulls her bow again as she fires it up into the sky until it drops down as the arrows morphs into bombs as it impacts the Siren ships, causing an explosion. "Seems the Azur Squadron are doing their best to get rid of them. However… now that I showed you my skills. It's time for you to put yourself to the test."

Enterprise then switches bodies back to Sarah with her amber eyes as she was unprepared for this moment as she doesn't know what to do while the warfare is going on. However, she notices to see where two of the siren fighters chasing down Sean in which he couldn't shake them off. Sarah then concentrated in order to pull her bow to conjure a light arrow as she fires it, summoning a squadron of Seahawks to shoot down the Siren fighters with ease.

"Thanks, Sarah! You're a lifesaver!" Sean spoke to her through the comms.

"It's no problem." Sarah then replied back to him as she noticed the Zeros in red and blue fire respectively as they shot down more Siren fighters in the process. Sarah turned around to find Akagi and Kaga with their fiery runways as their rig armaments as they stood on water to see her.

"So it is true." Akagi continues. "A soul of the Grey Ghost residing within a human as a vessel."

"E-Err… You can say that. But still… she saved my life." Sarah said to them as Kaga nods.

"I understand your story. From the way I see it, It seems she is really teaching you." Kaga said to her as if she thinks it's a compliment but thanks her.

"Thank you, Kaga. But now's not the time. We got some enemies to defeat, remember?" Sarah said to the two as they nodded.

"I agree with what she is saying. My dear Sister, let's us destroy our enemies!" Akagi said as Kaga seemingly replied with a nod until…

"That won't be the case…" The voice of a woman spoke out of where as she fired a shell that was coming towards Kaga until she reacted by summoning her blue paper planes to block the attack.

"Who's there!?" Kaga exclaimed as the mysterious shipgirl arrives… but to her surprise… Akagi was dead serious.

"So… it is true. Jean Bart of the Vichya Dominion, I presume?" Akagi continues. " I see you decided to side with the enemy. And the way you attack my sister like that… It gives me a desire to burn you alive."

"You know me well. Just so you know… I won't lose here." Jean Bart said in a serious tone as she prepares to fight the three. "Fighting three aircraft carriers is going to be a piece of cake."

"You won't get any pity from me!" Sarah exclaimed as she summoned her planes from her runway to attack by dropping bombs. Jean Bart dodges the bombs with ease from the explosion impact as she returns fire. Sarah quickly reacted as she dodged it. "Damn… she's tough…"

"So, you're the girl that Arvis wanted me to eliminate. This should be good…" Jean Bart said as she adjusted her cannons aimed towards at her. It was a high tension between her and the Vichya shipgirl…

JSDF Commander: "We've made it to the area! Everyone! Board on the boats and prepare for arrival!"

JSDF Soldiers: "Sir, yes sir!"

The ground forces of the JSDF boarded the motorized boats provided by Yamashiro and Fusou as they proceed to sail their way to the land of Tsushima to drive out the enemy forces. Yamashiro stretched her arms with a smile on her face.

"Finally! I can now fight! Time to impress Milord with style!~" Yamashiro said as she leaps up high as she turns her ship into a swarm of blue cubes as it morphs into her own rig armaments as she landed on the water's surface. However, Fusou did the same as well.

"Oh well… It can't be helped." Fusou sighed happily as she fired her cannons at the Siren ships. Meanwhile in the sky… Tatsuya was seen on his own as he shot down more Siren fights with missiles as he managed to save one of the leader from the Shinsaku Squadron,

"Zero One, is that you?" Rentaro continued. "Thank god you saved us. We've been staying on this island for days to fend off the enemy. But the bad news is that they're stronger than ever."

"Don't worry, Demon." Tatsuya replied. "We got this. We just gotta get rid of the enemy."

"Speaking of which, Zero One. I heard you became a leader now. What happened to Piercer?" Rentaro asked him.

"He… saved my life. But he didn't make it…" Tatsuya said as Rentaro didn't knew.

"Is that so? Damn… I'm sorry for your loss." Rentaro had symphony as Tatsuya shook his head.

"It's alright. But this is my responsibility to take and I will fix this. Zero One to Gideon. I've managed to save Demon. Haze and Lotus most likely saved the others as well." Tatsuya then contacted Gideon on the status update.

Gideon: "Great job, Zero One. Continue sweeping off the enemy. However, we received an alert from Sarah… she's under attack by a Vichya battleship… Jean Bart."

"So much for the expectation of them. Should we sink her as well?" Sean asked.

Gideon: "Do so if necessary. If she retreats, do not pursue. For now, focus on the Siren air units. I can't let our allied ground forces to die here."

Shinji: "This is Lt. Shinji Odaira. We've managed to reach the ground and we're proceeding to assault the enemy base."

Gideon: "Roger that. All available flight units. Protect the ground units as much as possible."

"Guess it's time. Haze. You better not do anything reckless." Kira said.

"No worries! I can defeat these bozos just fine! Watch this!" Sean replied as he proceeds to fly at top speed to get into the action. Much to Kira's dismay.

"Honestly…" Kira sighed as she follows him. "Zero One, you think you can handle on your own?"

"No worries. Demon here is going to help me out on getting rid of them." Tatsuya said as he proceeds to fly right into the action as well. "Sarah. How are things going?"

"It's not good… This Vichya ship is on to me but I have Akagi and Kaga helping me." Sarah spoke through the comms as he seems to understand.

"Alright. Just hold off as much as you can. Don't get yourself killed, okay?" Tatsuya said to her as she nodded.

"Right…" Sarah replied as she fires more of her arrows into the air as it turns into bombs as it was diving towards Jean Bart. But for the Vichya shipgirl…. She proceeds to dodge with momentum. Yet, she takes no damage by the results until she notices another delayed dropped when she looked up… She didn't have time to react quickly because of this. But Sarah did manage to hit her with one of her bombs that caught her off guard. After one of the bombs impacted her that caused a slash. A shell comes out of it as she dodges it completely. As the splash dies down… Jean Bart was partially damaged along with her flag that represents the Vichya.

"Damn… that one hurts… I'll never forgive you, Grey Ghost! I am the pride of the Vichya! Suffer!" Jean Bart was ready to fire her cannon at her/ Sarah was placed in a pinch to a situation where she has to fight of flight. Suddenly…

"Not today! Fox 2!" Sean spoke through the comms as he fires the missiles directly at her. Jean Bart fires all of her cannons to have one of her shells to hit the missiles directly. "What the hell!? She shot my missiles mid-air!?"

"She's pretty good. But I don't like it." Tatsuya continued. "Someone needs to distract her as much as possible. I can't let Jean Bart damage Sarah, Akagi, or Kaga."

"Don't worry, Sean here is trying to do something stupid. I'll help him out." Kira spoke through the comms as Tatsuya looked at the ocean to see the three who are still against her.

"Just don't do anything stupid. They need to be protected… Zero One to Yamashiro. Can you help the three carriers? Jean Bart is proving too much of a problem." Tatsuya asked her as she was seen sinking the Siren ships.

"Really? That serious? Oh well!~ It can't be helped… Leave it to me!" Yamashiro responded as she goes her way to help them. However, Tatsuya receives a word from Gideon on the update.

Gideon: "Good news, the ground forces has broken through the enemy base. Not to mention that all Siren fighters are all down. What are left is the ships. All available flight units, get rid of them."

Shinji: "Status update! We've managed to drive out the enemy forces and they're retreating! The crimson won't be setting their foot to Tsushima ever again."

Gideon: "Phew… That's a relief. I just hope Sarah would be okay by know."

"Sorry, Gideon. Allow us to help!" The voice of a female spoke through the comms. Gideon immediately recognizes that voice.

Gideon: "Wait a second… Cleveland!? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be stationed back at the base?"

**-PUDC1 Cleveland Fleet-**

**USS Cleveland**

**USS Columbia**

**USS Denver**

**USS Montpelier**

"Sorry, Commander! I just couldn't help it when I hear Sarah is in big trouble. Not to mention that I bought my sisters here as well!" Cleveland said with a confident smile as she bought her sisters with them.

"Commander Gideon. Please leave this to us." Montpellier said with her usual tone as the group continues to arrive at the warzone.

"This is gonna be a breeze for us!~ Ready to cause some mayhem!" Columbia happily said as she blows her bubble gum from her mouth.

"Let's just get rid of them and everything is going to be fine." Denver said with confidence as Cleveland nods.

"Yeah… Let's do this!" Cleveland said as they entered the warzone and targets Jean Bart.

"More reinforcements…? Tch… And our men decided to retreat… I will do the same." Jean Bart then aims her cannons at the water as she fires it to create her escape route. Cleveland noticed as she fires her cannon at the huge splash… to that it had no hit. In which she has retreated.

"Damn it! Get back here you coward!" Cleveland barked that she didn't have her chance to fight her much to her frustration.

Gideon: "No, Cleveland. Let her retreat. The Crimson forces did the same as well. The good news is that Tsushima is safe and they won't set their foot on here ever again."

"Roger…" Cleveland said as she noticed Sarah who stood there as she walked up to her. "Hey, Sarah. Are you okay? Did she hurt you bad?"

"I'm alright. But I did get hurt a little. Not much of a problem but I could ask Vestal for the repairs." Sarah said as she shrugged it off.

"That's good to know. I didn't expect to see your sisters, Cleveland. Introduce them to me once we get back at base." Tatsuya asked her on the comms as she smiled.

"You want to meet my sisters that badly? I'd be happy to!" Cleveland replied.

Gideon: "All Azur Lane units, return to base. We got a lot to celebrate. Akagi, Kaga. It's an honor working with you."

"It's a pleasure." Kaga said.

"Now that they're heading their way back… Now I can have my adult time with Kyosuke-sama!~" Akagi begins to have dirty thoughts about it as Kaga sweatdrops in the process.

**[MISSION ACCOMPLISHED]**

* * *

**-[DEBRIEFING]-**

***Ace Combat 7 OST - LRSSG Debriefing I**

Gideon: "**With the Crimson Settlement's retreat on Tsushima after their failed hostile takeover, the Shinsaku Squadron did their beat on holding down the fort as someone used to say. But with the efforts of the Sakura Empire ships and the JSDF. Tsushima is safe and sound. However, the Crimson Settlement won't give up yet. I've received reports that the Crimson Settlements also has their hands on the forgotten Sakura Empire's secret weapon, Project Orochi. Akagi told me about it that it requires black Mental Cubes to run it. I don't expect these Crimson guys on how do they operate it. We don't know their base is but we just have to keep trying. For now, you guys have a rest. You deserve it.**"

**-[DEBRIEFING END]-**

* * *

11/24/2025 **PUDC1 Azur Lane Branch, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

Many days has passed after the events of the Tsushima Liberion mission that it was a success. The Azur Squadrons deserved their break time as Tatsuya, Sean, and Jackson who are about to head to the recently reconstructed indoor hot springs to enjoy themselves. They were seen inside the men's room where they kept their pants on designed for hot springs and such as they reveal their chests. Jackson was surprised that their mission was far more impressive for them.

"For real?" Jackson continued. "You liberated Tsuhima with the Sakura Empire girls? I gotta say, you guys are spectacular."

"Haha. Thanks, Fyre. But we all know that Vichya works for Crimson now. Not much of a big deal. All these mission is giving me a feeling that I want to enjoy the hot springs." Tatsuya said as Sean highly agrees.

"You're right!" Sean continues. "Think about it. The hot springs will be for us! We'll sing together to get rid of our worries away… and tell stories! How good is that?"

"I like that way you're thinking, mate!" Jackson continued with confident as his hair becomes more refined when he brushes it with his left hand. "Perhaps I should tell you of our story. The history of the Tonberry Squadron, I mean!"

"I like that sound of that… Tatsuya-! Let's get in and relax!" Sean said as he and Jackson prepares to enter inside the hot springs. Tatsuya only sighs.

"I'm not ready yet. You guys go, I'll catch up." Tatsuya asked the two.

"Whatever floats your boat, dude." Sean replied as both entered inside the hot springs. "Alright! Time to relax ourselves and- What the hell…?"

As Sean and Jackson realized that they're not the only ones here… it was filled with most of the girls from Eagle Union and the Royal Navy. Not to mention that Kira was there as well. Javelin, Laffey, Unicorn, Warspite, Prince of Wales, Cleveland, Montpeiler, Columbia, Denver, Vestal, Illustrious, Hornet, and Sarah who were there already but their body are shrouded in mist. The girls looked at the two for a brief moment as Jackson makes his move.

"Err… I guess I'll head back now-" Jackson said until they heard the girls screaming.

"G-Goodness! Have some decency!" Vestal blushes as she covers her body.

"You damn pervs… You ain't escaping alive!" Hornet yelled as she threw the wooden bucket at them.

"P-Perverts!" Sarah joined in as she threw the bucket as well. Only for Wales to sigh.

"This is getting out of hand…" Prince of Wales said as everyone continued to throw buckets at them.

"Crap! We pissed them off! We gotta run- OOF!" Sean tried to escape as he was hit on the head.

Meanwhile back inside the men's room at the hot springs… Tatsuya could hear the rumble, smashes, and yelling inside the hot springs in which he begins to realize… the girls were there in the first place. He then saw Sean and Jackson kicked out of the room as they fainted in the process due to the hits they've taken. He sighed as he decided to switch back to his clothes.

"Idiots…" Tatsuya said as he finishes changing and leaves the room just to not get involved with them. Thus, Sean and Jackson regretted it nothing.

* * *

11/24/2025 **UNKNOWN AREA, Crimson Settlement Base** Evening - Snow

Meanwhile at the base of Crimson Settlement where Jean Bart who was seen kneeling down in front of Arvis who was seen sitting on his throne-like office chair via his office filled with large monitors behind him. However, Bismarck was standing next to him as well as she remained silent.

"Lord Arvis… I apologize that I failed to eliminate her…" Jean Bart said to him as he was still holding his black Mental Cube on his hand.

"Don't be. Our Admiralty Code is still far from completion. But thanks to my personal ground forces, we've managed to secure this old weapon that the Sakura Empire once kept it back in World War II… Project Orochi… safe and sound with us." Arvis continued. "However… this girl, Sarah E. Vermillion… She really merged with Enterprise when one of my assassins shot her. Hmph. No matter. You did well, Jean Bart. However, there is something you must do… Italy has their secret project they're developing for ships designed to combat us."

"Lord Arvis…" Jean Bart continued. "What do you want with them? Italy's PUDC has the latest cutting edge and I don't think I could take them on with my firepower. I'm severely damaged."

"No worries. I have my mechanics to repair you in no time. And this mission I'm about to give you? You'll be deployed in a few weeks. I'll have my ground forces to board on your ship to set course for the invasion. Which is why I'm leading one of my lieutenants to steal their secret project and use them to our advantage. Ahem! Now go take a rest. I have things to do." Arvis said as Jean Bart nodded as she didn't say anything. She stood up and proceeds to leave his room.

"You seem confident about it, Arvis." Bismarck said to him as he had a sly smile.

"It's all according to plan, you know? Besides… I'm pretty smart when it comes to making shipgirls through the use of this black Mental Cube from the Sirens…. It's a shame to see them extinct here in this world." Arvis takes a deep sigh as he turns his chair to look at the monitors.

"Enough nonsense. The sirens are our allies back in the war. Why criticize them?" Bismarck asked him.

"I dunno! Because they came from another dimension? Universe likes yours? Alternate timeline? Who cares. But, Bismarck… you should know that I've made one shipgirl who looks exactly like Enterprise. In other words, I've taken the liberty to recreate her within the data of Enterprise via her memories." Arvis continued.

"You don't mean…" Bismarck was about to speak as he cuts her talking.

"That's right. I've managed to create her by yours truly! Now then…" Arvis continued as he shifted his eyes to the left. "Why don't you come out of the shadows and talk to your creator just once?"

Just as Arvis said… the mysterious figure comes out of the shadow as she reveals her appearance… She had her rig armaments of the aircraft carrier equipped along with her bow, long white hair, black cloak, and her grey eyes. She stood there looking at her creator with a dead serious look on her eyes as Bismarck looks at her with her eyes widen as what he just created… Much to Arvis's satisfaction, she speaks…

"What's your order, Master…" The Enterprise-looking person said as the screen abrupts to black…

**[TO BE CONTINUED…]**

* * *

**ENDING - Phoenix from League of Legends**

***Theme plays***

The theme starts where the screen shows the underwater of the water's surface as there was light as Sarah was seen falling into the water. Then, Enterprise was seen falling upwards between each other as the two passes by in slow motion until Sarah opened her eyes as it was revealed to be a dream.

**What are you willing to lose?**

**You cover your wounds, but underneath them**

**A million voices in your head that whisper, "Stop, now"**

The next scene starts to show Sarah in her room as she got off the bed and wore her coat and hat as she leaves the room where the dorms was completely empty as she starts running. But she stops and turns around to see the darkness consuming the hallway as she tries to defend herself as the scene transitions to where she finds herself in the endless waters where it was nighttime filled with nebulas and stars along with the moon.

**Another twist of the knife, turn of the screws**

**It's all in your mind and it's fighting you**

**Arm yourself, a storm is coming**

**Well, kid...**

**What you gonna do now?**

**It's your reflection looking back to pull you down **

Then, the next scene shows the water's reflection of Sarah but different as it was the alternate Enterprise as the screen shifts into rotation as it shows alternate Enterprise who was seen looking at her hand as she tightens it. Then, Sarah looked down to see the water's reflection of Enterprise starts to move on her own until she turns around as she starts to sink upside down and rise up to the water's surface to where Sarah is now. Then, the two readied themselves with their bow as they pulled back their weapon at the same time.

**So are you gonna die today or make it out alive?**

**You gotta conquer the monster in your head and then you'll fly**

**Fly, Phoenix, fly**

**It's time for a new empire**

**Go bury your demons then tear down the ceiling**

**Phoenix, fly**

Then the next scene then shows where Sarah and Enterprise charged at each other but the splash of the water shows the reflection of Tatsuya who was seen looking up to the night sky as he reaches his hand towards the moon. Then the other splash shows Arvis and Bismarck who was seen standing on the top of their base to look at the covered snowlands during the sunrise. Then the next scenes to show where both Sarah and Enterprise who have injured each other with light arrows as both pulled one more and charges themselves once again as time begins to slow down as the bright light consume the area as Sarah begins to wake up on her bed as the scene ends with the group photo of the Joint PUDC Azur Lane Base with the window left open with sunlight.

* * *

**-[Next Chapter - Chapter 6: Between Heaven and Earth / Realize]-**

"_The liberation of Tsushima was a success for the Azur Squadron and the efforts of the Shinsaku Squadron and the Sakura Empire. However, their next missions involves going to Genoa, Italy of the PUDC8. As Italy has their own cutting-edge technology that will benefit warships… Crimson Settlement's Arvis has his eyes on it… even using his own secret weapon created to terminate Sarah along with his planned invasion…_"

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, Thanks for reading the first chapter of ARC 2. Things are about to get really interesting up here! Arvis has created his own shipgirl with the memory of Enterprise and his plans are soon set in motion. Things are not looking good for the Azur Squadrons when they're setting their trip to Italy. What's gonna happen next? Just wait until the next chapter is finished, of course. Until then… Switch on your Youth!**


	6. Between Heaven and Earth

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Azur Lane all belongs to Shanghai Manjuu, Xiamen Yongshi, Bilibili, and Shanghai Yostar. Please support the official franchise.**

**Azur Lane AFTERBURN: Boundless Horizon**

**Chapter 6: Between Heaven and Earth / Realize**

"_Become fully aware of something as a fact; understand clearly._"

11/30/2025 **PUDC1 Azur Lane Branch, USA** Morning - Clear Sky

One week has passed but it was once a peaceful, quiet day here at the Azur Lane base. Tatsuya was seen jogging along around the base to get some early exercise routines. He maintained his focus on improving himself and learn to take responsibilities as a leader. Surely he doesn't want to create any mistakes. He enters the docks to jog there as he passes by a ship of Laffey as she was seen on her ship to clean her deck. As Tatsuya continues to take a jog around the docks. He suddenly hears a noise of metal clacking as he stops for a brief moment…

"Who's there?" Tatsuya said as he hears the same sound again. He was weary of having intruders here at the base. He decided to approach carefully to a noise where he sees something interesting but weird… a young green-haired girl with long hair with a black ribbon tied to the end, and cat ears. He was looking at her who was seen scurrying through a pile of junk next to a fallen trash can. Just as he gets a bit close… he steps on a rolling soda can as it made a noise as the green-haired cat girl's ear flicks as she heard someone's presence.

"Nyaa!?" The young girl noticed as she quickly hid behind the trash can. "P-Please don't hurt me, nya! I just came to this base to search for more junk to sell!"

"Wait second… You're Akashi from the Sakura Empire, aren't you? What are you doing here at this base?" Tatsuya asked her as she peeks out to hear a familiar voice.

"H-Huh? Oh! It's you, Tatsuya-san!~ I remember your face from two years ago when we first met." Akashi said to him as he sighs.

"Same shit. Different day." Tatsuya continues. "But why on earth would you be collecting junk to sell for? They're completely worthless.""

"But Akashi thinks selling junk would give me money and now you've ciritized me with your reality check? You're so harsh, nya!" Akashi complained as he sighed. Only for someone to arrive.

"Good morning, Tatsuya-sama." Belfast said as she had arrived sooner to see him. "I see you're up early today."

"Hmm? Oh, hey there Belfast- Wait… did you just call me with that 'sama' thing? I'm not your master." Tatsuya said to her as she shook her head.

"Don't be senseless. It is my maid's duty to take care of you like how I did for Sarah. But you are the only respectable person who I can serve." Belfast then graciously bowed at him.

"Okay…? Anyways. That's not the important topic. Apparently, someone came to our base uninvited. She's not hostile but… I know her." Tatsuya said to the maid shipgirl as she comes to look at the uninvited guest.

"Nyaa!? A Royal Navy maid!?" Akashi exclaimed as she hid behind the trash can again as she shivers.

"Please. I mean no harm. I was hoping if you have some interest in talking, Miss…?" Belfast said as she wanted to know her name.

"A-Akashi…" Akashi shyly introduced to herself.

"Right, Miss Akashi. What is your reason for coming to our base. Can you explain?" Belfast asks her as Tatsuya intervenes.

"I'll explain. She's trying to salvage junk in attempts to sell them for money. But I told her that selling junk is worthless." Tatsuya said to the maid as she begins to think.

"Hmm… I think you are right with that way she's doing." Belfast responded as Akashi begins to sob.

"Waaaah! Now the maid is criticizing me, nyaa! Akashi doesn't like getting looked down upon!" Akashi whined as Tatsuya sighs.

"Okay, okay! I take it back! Geez! I hate it when girls cry…" Tatsuya then continued as he looked at the small building which appears to be a shopping area. "Anyways… is this building yours? I believe it's called 'Akashi's Strangereal Emporium'? Is that right?"

"My, you're perspective, aren't you, nyaa?" Akashi said as she had a smirk on her face. "Akashi always wanted to set up my very own shop here at that busy market area. I heard there were humans or refugees are living there, right? So, Why not I make my way there and start my own business, nyaa."

"I see… What do you sell specifically?" Tatsuya asked her as she stood up and looked at him and Belfast.

"You know. The usual. I mainly sell ship parts and materials. That's all." Akashi replied as he wanted to ask her more.

"Do you also sell parts for fighter jets?" Tatsuya asked her, wondering if she sells them as well. To the point she shook her head. "Boo… That sucks."

"Though, my shop isn't open yet in like a few minutes. Which is why I was doing my own things. Buuuut… Akashi could let you show my store. I'd consider you as my first customer." Akashi then whistles to call someone as Tatsuya and Belfast turns around to see Akashi's Ship. Then, there was a small blue haired chibi cat girl with a tail who was seen commanding the fat shaped round cats who marched their way into Akashi's stop as they worked together to open up the metal gates like a garage door. "Good job, nya. Go get some rest."

The group of chibi cats saluted as they ran on back to the ship of Akashi. Much to Tatsuya's confusion. It was indeed weird. But as the two checked inside the shop… it was filled with medium-sized metal containers which had descriptions of labels plastered on the containers and boxes. Then, Akashi quickly runs her way to the counter to greet the two.

"Do you like what you see, nyaa?" Akashi continued. "I've set this shop all by myself last night and it turned out pretty well. Akashi is proud of my achievements."

"Huh… You don't say…" Tatsuya said with a deadpan look.

"Tatsuya-sama. Perhaps we could check out the items to see which she's telling. Maybe I could get an ammunition upgrade." Belfast suggested a Akashi's cat ear twitches.

"Nyaa? I see you're interested in weapons, yes? It'll cost you yen." Akashi said as he corrects her.

"Ahem… You do know you're in a US territory. Which means, you'll have to sell your items in USD. Sorry. That's how it works here." Tatsuya corrects her as she didn't realize.

"Oh? My bad. Akashi forgets." Akashi chuckles as he looked at a familiar drink which is on sale.

"Hey… Is that Coca Cola?" Tatsuya asks her as he pointed at her as she looked at the drink.

"Ahh. You mean Oxy-Cola. It's shipgirl's favorite all the time." Akashi continued. "You can't drink it, though. Bad for your health, nyaa."

"Now you're mocking me- Huh?" Tatsuya noticed as he looked behind her to find Laffey who was tucking his hoodie to get his attention.

"Buy me a Oxy-Cola… I'm thirsty… And I feel cold…" Laffey said with her usual tone.

"Alright… Akashi. Let me buy that cola for her, will ya?" Tatsuya asked her as she nodded.

"Sure thing. It'll cost you… 100 dollars." Akashi said as he pauses for a few seconds…

"You've gotta be kidding me… Is that a joke? Can't you like… lower the price or something? I don't have enough to afford that." Tatsuya glared at her as she seems confused.

"B-But, Akashi doesn't know American currencies!" Akashi said as she was having a hard time if that price is really acceptable. However, she decided to shrug it off. "Okay, okay! Akashi can give you it for free until I decide a cheaper price so you owe me, nyaa!"

"Deal." Tatsuya said as he takes the Oxy-Cola and gives it to Laffey. "Here. Drink up, okay?"

"Thank you…" Laffey said as she sits down on the ground and drinks her Oxy-Cola.

"You seem to get along with them well, Tatsuya-sama." Belfast asked him as he scratches the back of his head.

"Ehh. All in the day's work." Tatsuya replied as Belfast nearly forgot.

"Ahh, I forgot that your breakfast is prepared. Your allies have already started to eat without you. Shall we head there?" Belfast asked him as he nodded without saying anything. Thus, they headed there right away back to the mess hall.

**[A FEW MINUTES LATER…]**

As time passes, the two arrived inside the private mess hall where Sean, Sarah, Kira, Hornet, Yorktown, and Cleveland were seen eating together. He has never seen them to be so lively. Even after the mission as well.

"Oh, Tatsuya! Good timing. We were about to start eating when we were waiting for you. Royal's Maids are sure handy." Cleveland said as she laid back on the chair.

"I never knew you'd be late. Morning exercise again?" Sean asked him.

"Yeah. Just had to improve my body. I've been doing this every single day." Tatsuya responded as Kira talked in.

"Why not take a break then? You may be pushing yourself too hard." Kira said to him as he shook his head.

"What? N-No. It's not like that. I don't wanna skip leg day but… I'll eat with you guys, alright?" Tatsuya said as he began to take his seat as Belfast then provides him tea. "Okay… Time to dig in."

"Oh, that reminds me." Hornet said as she eats her breakfast. "Gideon said that there's going to be an important mission today. It involves assisting the PUDC8. Cleveland here wants to join in."

"Yuppers! I've wanted to have my chance to help you out. Even those Italian dudes as well." Cleveland said as Tatsuya wanted to know why.

"PUDC8? Those guys from Italy? What do we want with them?" Tatsuya asked her as she shrugged.

"I dunno. But I've been assigned to help you guys. Sarah is going to sit this one out. Vestal and Andorra wanted to do some… upgrades on her." Hornet replied as he looked at Sarah.

"You sure about this, Sarah?" Tatsuya said to her as she nodded.

"Yeah… I've been needed this today. I'm not sure how long this upgrade will take, though… Days? Weeks? Months? Who knows?" Sarah said as she ate the bacon.

"I see. Just stay at the base for for now. And Yorktown. You're not assigned by Gideon for the next mission?" Tatsuya looked that the eldest sister of the Yorktown-class Aircraft Carrier as she shook her head.

"Sadly, no. But I've been tasked to look over Sarah. I've seen her training under my young sister's guidance." Yorktown said as Sarah sighs.

"But the way he is training me is way too complex for me. All this… controlling planes or whatever…" Sarah complained as Yorktown looked at her with her kindest look.

"Sarah. My dear young sister saved your life. Look how much you've improved. Do you see the difference of how she trained you from Day 1?" Yorktown asked her as she begins to realize and understand about it.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Sarah responded as she decided to continue eating her food.

"By the way… Who runs the PUDC8 again? I hear it runs by a shipgirl. Don't know her name." Sean asked someone if they can answer it. But Belfast talks in as she had a tablet in hand to display the information that she has received.

"Vittorio Veneto. Sardegna Empire's Vittorio Veneto-class Battleship. She is known to be Italy's strongest battleship in this day of age. PUDC8's leader, Doglio was killed by Ironblood's Bismarck a few years ago during their planned invasion. Which is why she took up his mantle and became their leader, she's only striving for peace and the power to defend their country they call an Empire. Not that dangerous or anything. Not to mention that PUDC8 has their hands on the latest technology designed for warships. Not sure what it is." Belfast explained everything to them as Tatsuya finishes eating his breakfast and stands up.

"And that's why Belfast explained about the backstory… Gideon is aware of this and asks us to help Italy… I could tell the UNSC requested us to do it." Tatsuya said as Sean yawns.

"Yeah. No kidding… the Crimson bastards are planning another invasion there… if that ever happens… We gotta be prepared." Sean said as Kira agrees.

"As what the dolt said. Crimson Settlement are notoriously known for their unpredictable planned invasions. I suppose we have to depart early just in case." Kira said as he nodded.

"Then it's settled. We have to wait for Gideon's word's until it's a go." Tatsuya continued. "Sean. Kira, Cleveland, Hornet… Let's not fail this mission."

"Right!" All of the members who were selected agreed in unison until Gideon comes in.

"Oh, did I interrupt your breakfast, guys?" Gideon said as he looked at everyone.

"Gideon! Good timing! You wanna join in? We were talking about Italy and PUDC8." Sean said to him as he shook his head.

"I've already ate earlier. Sorry. But since you were having a discussion about Italy. You guys are about to depart Italy starting today. Get your fighters on Hornet's runway. I won't be coming with you guys but I can still use my comms from afar. But, I have a friend who acts as the admiral of the Littorio at PUDC8. Say hi to him for me, will ya?" Gideon said as Tatsuya and the group were ready to leave.

"Good luck, Tatsuya-sama. I'll be looking over Sarah for you." Belfast said with her graceful bow as he nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. We promise that we'll return home." Tatsuya said as they began to leave the room. Belfast was more happy to await for their safe return.

* * *

12/12/2025 **PUDC8 Genoa Branch, Genoa, Italy** Daytime - Clear Sky

A few weeks have passed during their voyage through the seas. But the Azur Squadrons, Hornet, and Cleveland have made it where they could see the port of Genoa from here. Hornet could feel the wind's breeze as seagulls fly above the skies. Tatsuya was seen standing on the edge of the runway as they soon approach to the docks. Yet, it was filled with some of the italian ships that are docked and soldiers patrolling the area to prevent any intruders like the Crimson Settlement.

"Look at this place… Italy…" Sean continued as he and Hornet approached to Tatsuya. "They have a really long history back in the past but their key locations are pretty like that roman coliseum. Not to mention Italy's top performance cars like the Ferrari and Lamborghini. Man, I always want to drive them."

"Same. I love driving fast cars, y'know?" Hornet said as Sean looked at her.

"Didn't Yorktown said that you're bad at driving?" Sean asked her as she quickly denies that.

"N-No! Did my older sis told you about this?!" Hornet exclaimed.

"She did before you joined for breakfast." Sean replied as Hornet becomes flustered as she tipped her hat down and looked away.

"G-Geez… but I can still drive that I've been learning to do! It was my secret that I've been driving at night!" Hornet saidas Tatsuya talked in as he sighed.

"You do know our island has rules that street racing isn't allowed. Did you follow the speed limit?" Tatsuya asked her.

"W-Well… yeah…" Hornet replied.

"That's good I guess…" Tatsuya responded as Hornet had to focus as she controls her ship to weigh anchor at the dock. Just as she did, she stretches her arms as the wind blows her hair.

"Anyways… we're here. Why not we go meet Gideon's friend of his to see what's going on." Hornet said as Tatsuya decided to leave the carrier.

"Yeah. Good thing we came here just in case. Cleveland!" Tatsuya said as he comes to check on her as she was standing on her own ship's deck. "You okay there?"

"I'm doing fine. Just going to wait for you until you get off, that's all." Cleveland said as she becomes more laidback.

As a few minutes has passed. The group finally set ehri foot on the docks as the weather seems hot for some reason. Tatsuya seems to be getting used to it but not Sean. Suddenly they heard the voice coming from their right. It was a man with brown hair and wore the naval uniform.

"Benvenuto, everyone!" The man said as he continued. "I believe you must be the Azur Squadrons that my friend Gideon sent you, si?"

"Yeah. That would be us. And you are?" Tatsuya asked for his name as he introduces himself.

"Ahh. The names **Francis Lucchini** . I'm the admiral of Littorio. And I welcome you to the Genoa Branch of Provence United Division Company 8. We may not be popular like your's PUDC1. But we still have the best technology we have." Francis said as Sean looked at him.

"For real? Man, I wonder what kind of tech you guys have." Sean asked him.

"Sorry, pal. It's confidential." Francis continued. "I know you guys are here to meet me. But I can tell you want to meet Vittorio. Sadly… she's currently busy as this moment. She informed me that she's having a discussions with the Brindisi Branch's admiral regarding about the Crimson Settlement. They've been really persistent ever since them and the Ironblood set their foot on our sea."

"I get the feeling. But they attacked our base as well in an attempt. I remember that Arvis asshole sending in Admiral Hipper that turned into a living bomb. Good thing it was prevented." Tatsuya remembers that within his memory on that day when Admiral Hipper tries to reach their base.

"Is that so? That must have been a scary experience if you believe me. Now then! Since you guys are here through Gideon's request. Perhaps I should give you a tour around my beautiful country of Italy-" Francis' sentence was cut off as a voice of a woman spoke to him.

"Admiral. I assume you're taking a stroll around the docks? You should always remember to stay next to- Hmm? Who are these newcomers?" The shipgirl said as she had green hair and a regal uniform and a sword sheathed on her left hip. Yet, she had a confident smile.

"Ahh. Littorio. Good timing. I was hoping if you wanted to meet these groups. They've been sent to help us on our request. I mean… Gideon's request." Francis said to her as she looked at them.

"Hmm… They're not bad. But is it only I, Littorio who stands in that light among others like these peasants!" Littiorio said with a haughty tone as if she's the important one here. However… Hornet didn't like her kind of attitude and the way she acts.

"You know… I'm starting to not like you…" Hornet said to her as she returned with a glare. Cleveland had a hard time to defuse the situation as she is still having a hard time to speak.

"Oh? Is that how you respond to me? Eagle Union's carrier? Perhaps you're the worst fool of all fools. Heh." Littorio had a smirk on her face as Hornet starts to growl.

"Then maybe you should stop acting like a dumbass and get off your high horse already!" Hornet barked back at her as the Sardegna Battleship was rather displeased and offended by her insults.

"Y-You dare call me that!? I swear, I'll equip my rigs right now to blow all of you away-" Littotio was cut off once again by Cleveland as she didn't want to escalate much further.

"Okay, okay! Let's drop it and just calm down!" Cleveland told the two as the two looked away at each other as Tatsuya agrees.

"She's right. Hornet. I understand you don't like her but that's how the way she acts. Okay?" Tatsuya said to her as she nodded.

"I know… It's just she's too unbearable right now…" Hornet said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Same. I don't like her as well." Kira added.

"Now then… with all those nonsense in the way. Shall we get started to settle you in to your first rooms? I believe one of the Royal Navy's Maid Crops who are working in this branch is aware of your arrival." Francis said as Tatsuya has ever heard that term before… Maid Corps…

"Tatsuya Hasegawa. We've been waiting for you." The voice continued as they looked at the yellow-eyed maid with short hair. She had a usual tone as if she is expressionless. But, she bowed at him. "Belfast informed me that you'd be here. Please, follow us to your temporary dormitory rooms."

"Wait. You never told us your name. Who are you anyway?" Sean asked her as she stopped and turned her head a little.

"My name is **Sheffield**." Sheffield continued. "Now then, shall we get going?"

"One of Belfast's friends, eh?" Sean continued as he thought to himself… "Maybe I could have a maid ship to take care of me. Yeah… That's not a bad idea!"

"If you do that, you're not going to enjoy it. Imagine how much she would pressure you and give you harsh advice… and to criticize you." Kira said with a deadpan look on her face until he begins to sigh.

"I take it back… You're right." Sean said as he decided to forget about it.

**[A FEW MINUTES LATER…]**

As time lasses by. Sheffield takes them to the temporary room that has a gold plating that says 'Azur Squadron' on it. The crew seems surprised of how the Genoa Branch was prepared for their arrival. The maid then opens the door as it reveals to be a very large room filled with five beds and it's all neatly clean.

"I gotta say. I'm actually surprised by this right now." Hornet said with awe as Cleveland responded with her same expression like Hornet did.

"Yeah… Royal's Maids are something." Cleveland added.

"True… but why five beds just to be prepared for this?" Tatsuya asked her.

"Vittorio's orders. Not mine." Sheffield responded as she makes her leave. "And do please, enjoy your stay."

As Sheffield left the room. The group were still in there as Cleveland sat on the bed with a sigh on her face.

"Can't believe that things just started so awkwardly…" Cleveland said as Sean talked in.

"Don't take it too hard, Cleveland. Besides, we're only here to help them out in case of the Crimson invasion. I believe Gideon said after three days, we'll have to notify him just in case." Sean said as Tatsuya looked out of the window to see the docks.

"True… But our mission remains the same. I don't expect ourselves to take a grand tour around Italy like going to Venice or Rome." Tatsuya sighed. "After all, Vichya and Ironblood might come here to assist the Crimsons as well. And Hornet… I don't think she's gonna apologize to you since you don't get along with her."

"Yeah… But mistakes are mistakes." Hornet tips her hat down and lays on the bed to relax.

"Speaking of which. Francis said he'll give us a tour… most likely outside of the base. In my opinion, I'd rather go to Venice. Really a beautiful sight to see." Kira said as Tatsuya looked at her.

"We'll see. For now, let's settle ourselves here and we'll head outside so we can ask Francis about his tour." Tatsuya said to everyone as they decided to relax for awhile until everything is ready. Hornet continues to relax as she wonders if Enterprise is still taking care of Sarah… and Yorktown being the usual back at the base.

"Hello? Everyone? Sorry if your stay in your room is short." Francis said as he opened the door. "Are you guys ready to pay a visit to Venice? It's a bit far but it's possible to reach there so you can spend your time just to simply have fun."

"Oh, that fast? Sure. We can go there." Tatsuya said as Kira silently fists pump as she really wanted to go there.

"And Hornet, yes? Sorry if you didn't get along with Littorio. But she's coming with us. I gotta warn you… she's a real womanizer." Francis said to her as she responded with a waving gesture as if she is okay with it.

* * *

12/12/2025 **Venice, Italy** Daytime - Clear Sky

***Persona 3 The Movie OST - Temporary Vacation**

The group finally arrived to the most well-known place in Italy… Venice. Kira awed to see the sight even looking at people rowing boats on the canals passing under the bridge. Both Hornet and Cleveland was amazed as well.

"Do you like it?" Littorio continues with pride. "This place is very well-known and also one of my favorite places here to spend time… talking to these fine young woman."

"Okay, okay, Littotio. I get you." Francis continues. "I know you guys only have like three days to stay just in case of the invasion. Vittorio did told me about Crimson's planned attack is going to happen today but not sure when. Or perhaps tomorrow."

"No need to worry, Francis. You have us. Cleveland here could do her best in fending them off. Isn't that right?" Tatsuya said as she looked at Cleveland in which she is filled with confidence.

"You got it! That's why I'm the knight of the sea!" Cleveland said as Littorio wasn't sure about her title but didn't speak.

"See? You can always count on her." Tatsuya said to Francis as he nodded.

"Perhaps she's got potential. Oh! What was I saying? Right… Shall we continue our tour?"" Francis said as everyone nodded. "Good. Now then. Let's go."

As everyone proceeded the normal lives as usual here in Venice. Kira and Sean were able to visit some of the places like shops. Sadly, they don't have euro to pay if they want to eat something nice. Cleveland was itching to jump into the water if she would equip her armaments bu Hornet stopped her as they continue to follow with the group. Tatsuya looked at the boats on the canal with the people walking on the sidewalk and crossing stone bridges. Meanwhile, Littorio was seen flirting with the ladies as she held out a rose to impress them. But they felt awkward of her approach. As time passes by, the group were still enjoying themselves here until a shipgirl with long white hair arrives as she had her armaments equipped as she was seen walking on water rather than moving on it when she finds them on the bridge.

"Admiral Francis. I see you're providing them a tour?" The voice of Vittorio Veneto who was seen standing on water as she looked at him.

"Oh! Leader Vittorio. Good day! I thought you were busy handing the paperwork and checking on the R&D team, aren't you?" Francis asked her as she shook her head.

"It's alright. I've completed my paperwork just an hour ago so I wanted to check up on the leader of the Azur Squadron." Vittorio said as Tatsuya looked at her.

"You're talking to me, yes?" Tatsuya asked her as she nodded.

"Yes. You must be Tatsuya Hasegawa. Gideon told me about your arrival. I am Vittorio Veneto. The leader of the Provence United Division Company 8. It's an honor to meet you." Vittorio said as she bows at him.

"Same as well, It's interesting to see a shipgirl acting like a leader of this company. It must have been hard for you, huh?" Tatsuya said as she didn't seem to mind it.

"Not really. I've already gotten used to it up until now." Vittorio said when Littorio arrives to find her as she never expected to see her here.

"Vittorio! You're free today? Good!" Littorio then thinks of herself. "Since you're free today. Why not we head to the finest beaches and wear the finest swimsuits. After all, it is indeed hot."

"L-Littorio! Now's not the time at this moment!" Vittorio was rather blushed as Francis speaks up.

"If I may, Vittorio. Has the new technology been finished today? I've read reports about a new defensive… whatever that is." Francis asks her as she remembers about it.

"Now that you mention it. I think it's okay to reveal to these Azur Squadrons. As you can see, Italy's Sardegna R&D division has been working on this technology that will turn the tides to our favor against these Crimson Settlements-" Vittorio's words has been cut off as she receives a distress signal from one of her equipped riggings. "Oh dear… It seems the time has come…"

"Vittorio! What is it? Is it the Crimson?" Francis asks her.

"Sadly yes… But they're not alone. I've been informed that the Vichya and Ironblood's Bismarck are also here. I fear that their fleet will overwhelm us." Vittorio said as Littorio finally gains her confidence.

"These Crimson scum are back again? Hmph! Now that we have the tech, nothing can stop Sardegna Empire's might! Let us go, Vittorio! We'll show them our new and improved power!" Littorio said as she makes her run back at Genoa as Vittorio sighs.

"Apologies if she's like that. But there is no time to waste! We must hurry!" Vittorio then sails her way back to Genoa as Francis takes a deep breath.

"Alright, Azur Squadrons… You know what to do. Let's head back to Genoa and impede these Crimson invaders." Francis said to everyone as they all nodded.

"Let's kick some ass!" Tatsuya yelled as the Azur Squadron cheered.

* * *

12/12/2025 **PUDC8 Genoa Branch, Genoa, Italy** Daytime - Clear Sky

**[MISSION 5: Tearing Through Heaven]**

**[1300 hrs. December 12, 2025]**

**[ITALIAN SEA]**

**-Current Sortie Members/Azur Squadron-**

"**Zero One" Tatsuya Hasegawa - F-15J**

"**Haze" Sean T. Patton - Gripen E**

"**Lotus" Kira Leicester - Typhoon**

**-Current Fleet-**

**USS Hornet**

**USS Cleveland**

**RM Littorio**

**RM Vittorio Veneto**

***Ace Combat 7 OST - Daredevil**

Back at the sea far from the Genoa Branch, they managed to arrive just in time when the invasion began. Francis was seen inside the command bridge of Littorio as the shipgirl herself was seen standing on her deck to look at the enemy fleet from afar. Vittorio was also seen standing on her own ship's deck as well to test out their newly installed tech. Thought, she was unsure turning her ship in to her armements with that tech installed would work but she remained serious and calm as she drew out her sword. Same goes for Littorio. Hornet was seen standing on her own runway with the Azur Squadrons as they got on their fighter jets. And Cleveland ready to set sail to protect Hornet.

"Hornet. What's the weather?" Tatsuya asked her through the comms.

"It's hot but… you guys are clear for takeoff." Hornet replied as Tatsuya nodded.

"Right. Nowthen… Zero One, take off!" Tatsuya said as he takes off. Sean and Kira follows soon after.

"Littorio! Set sail! Full speed ahead! We can't let them destroy our country!" Francis said through Littorio's comms as she nodded. She held out her rose and smells it as it was a delight. But she throws it up in the air and slashes it up into two as she decides to take action.

"Gladly! Full speed ahead! Let's teach these Crimson scum of what we're made of! Vittorio, you better not lose your pace!" Littorio said as her ship begins to move.

"I'm not. But we must!" Vittorio said as she starts to sail ahead as well.

"Zero One to Gideon." Tatsuya continued. "The Crimsons are invading Genoa! We're engaging in a fight."

Gideon: "Guess I was right when you guys came in prepared. This mission is going to be tough this time. Vichya and the Ironblood are also here. Be careful about Bismarck. She may have destroyed one of Florida's best squadron units. Try to sink her as much firepower as you can… You're clear to engage. Focus on the Siren Fighters in the air and make way for the ships."

"Roger! Let's go, guys! We got some work to do!" Tatsuya said as the squadron breaks as they engaged in a fire fight. Meanwhile on the sea. Cleveland was seen using her rig armaments as she sailed close to the enemy fleet as she destroyed some of the Siren ships, Hornet sending in her bombers from her runway as she stood there, and Francis was remaining calm at the moment…

"Our time is at hand, Littorio! Bismarck is here and we must sink her to bring Italy's pride!" Francis continued as he commands her. "Take aim… FIRE!"

"You got it!" Littorio happily said with confidence as she fired her cannons at Bismarck ship within her range. But for Bismarck… she stood up from her chair on the top of her deck as she held her staff with the flag ready.

"So… Sardegna's strongest battleship dares to challenge me? Very well… I accept your challenge!" Bismarck said as the shells hit her deck but Bismarck manages to jump up high to avoid the blast radius but her ship turns into her own armaments as she returned fire with a rapid volley with cannon shells coming towards her. However, Vittorio knew it would happen. But it was time for them to use their newly installed technology made by the Sardegna R&D.

"Let us begin… Littorio! Let's do it!" Vittorio spoke to Littorio through their comms as she nodded.

"Gladly! Activating **Burster Field**!" Littorio chanted as both Vittorio and her ship started to have light blue hexagons connecting all the way up to the front of their deck as the shield was activated. Just as the volley of shells makes the impact… the shells hit the barrier as it did not break. Gladly, they survived. Francis had a smirk as she would do that. Much to Bismarck's surprise. She comes to a halt as she noticed the shields that they've deployed.

"I see… so this is why Sardegna has been working on their secret project this whole time. Why didn't Lord Arvis tell me about it…" Bismarck talks to herself as Prinz Eugen was behind her.

"Don't take it to hard, Bismarck.~ They have have the upper hand. But we have someone who is willing to help us thanks to Arvis' latest work." Prinz said as Bismarck recalls in her memories where she meets a shipgirl who bears an uncanny resemblance towards Enterprise.

"You mean her?" Bismarck asks her.

"Of course. Which is why she will be helping us deal with these troublesome fleet. Now then… **Enterprise Alter**… Why not make your first debut?" Prinz asks the alternate counterpart as she was seen standing on the water's surface. She held her bow ready and didn't say anything. Which she begins to sail on her own to deal with the enemy. Prinz had her index finger near her bottom lip as she had a smile. Now then… I wonder how would these Eagle Union react when they see her…~"

Bismarck felt like she had a bad feeling about it. But, she shook her head as she focused on the battlefield in front of her. Meanwhile at the battle at the sea where Tatsuya shoots down another Siren fighter with his missiles with ease as he becomes well experienced in fighting them. Suddenly, he sees an incoming Siren fighter.

"Hey, Tatsuya! Seems these Sirens aren't giving us the satisfaction. You wanna go destroy the ships next?" Sean asked him as he sighs.

"No. Don't" Tatsuya continued. "Bismarck is here and I don't want you to get caught in her line of sight. You understand?"

"Right… then who's gonna deal with her?" Sean replied.

"The shipgirls, of course. They always excel in the sea-" Tatsuya said until he heard the pain of Kira.

"Agh! I've been hit but I don't think I could continue…" Kira said through the comms.

"Kira! Are you okay!? Who hit you!?" Tatsuya asked her.

"I'm alright…" Kira takes a deep breath as she calms down. "I think I'm going to land on Hornet. Someone just hit me hard on the left wing. Left a hole there but I can still fly back if I'm careful… Lotus to Hornet. Requesting to land on your runway. I'm gonna sit this one out."

"Roger that. Cleveland! I'm gonna fall back and let Kira land on my runway. Don't get yourself killed!" Hornet said as she sails back.

"You got it!" Cleveland said as she continues to sail on her own until she sees a shipgirl sailing from afar until an arrow comes towards her as she dodges it as it nearly killed her. "W-Whoa that was close… Hey, I don't know who… you are…?"

Cleveland notices to see her enemy who stopped on the water's surface where he starts to immediately recognize her as her eyes widen. Much to her shock… that shipgirl who had an uncanny resemble is none other than…

"Enterprise…?" Cleveland said her name as the so-called Enterprise drew her bow as it conjures an arrow.

"No… you're mistaken…" Enterprise Alter said as she prepares herself to release an arrow to eliminate her. However… as the duel began. They began to clash with each other as Cleveland decides to talk through Tatsuya that something is not right.

"Cleveland to Tatsuya!" Cleveland said to him as he responds.

"Cleveland. What's wrong?" Tatsuya asked.

"I'm under attack by this enemy… who looks like Enterprise!" Cleveland exclaimed as he was surprised.

"What? Enterprise? I thought she's back at base but… No… I'll help you out. Hang in there!" Tatsuya said as he dove down and detects the Enterprise look alike within his sights. "So that's the look alike, huh? Then I won't pull any punches! Fox 2!"

Tatsuya then fires the missile directly at her. But Enterprise Alter reacted as she pulls back her bow and pierces the missile in half as it exploded in mid-air. However, the arrow continues to come straight towards Tatsuya's fighter in high speeds. He tries to react completely as he turns to his left too late as he takes damage on his left wing and the part of the afterburner. He can still fly but wouldn't want to risk himself…

"Shit! I'm hit! Hornet! I'm falling back to your runway as fast as I can! That fake Enterprise hit me…" Tatsuya said.

"What!? A fake Enterprise? You mean these Crimson bastards created my fake sis!? But okay… Come on back safe. Sean is the only one remaining who can still fly." Hornet said as he nodded.

"Yeah… Sean! I leave the rest to you! Avoid fake Enterprise's attack so don't risk it!" Tatsuya said to Sean's comms as he flew back. But for Enterprise Alter, she saw Tatsuya flying back to Hornet's runway until she starts to feel head pain as she begins to look into the memories of the real Enterprise. All the way back to the war, then to present day, meeting both Tatsuya and Sarah as well. She snaps back to reality as she looked at her left hand as it begins to shake.

"This memories… isn't real… Tatsuya… Sarah… THEY"RE NOT REAL!" Enterprise Alter screamed as she pulls back her bow once more… to kill him… "They're not real… If I can get rid of you… Then this pain will go away!"

"Oh crap!" Cleveland then quickly spoke up to the comms. "Tatsuya! You need to get out of here… fast! She's targeting at you!"

"Damn… I'm not gonna make it!" Tatsuya exclaimed as Enterprise Alter then proceeds to release her arrow as it flew at high speeds as it was coming towards to his fighter. Hornet could see the arrow from a far as Kira was seen standing next to her with her helmet off to watch the battle.

"Shoot… He's not gonna make it!" Hornet exclaimed until the arrow finally damages the afterburner as it starts to catch on fire. Tatsuya took a heavy hit from the piercing impact but that didn't kill him.

"Crap! Hornet! Apologies! I'm gonna bail out and try to land on your runway!" Tatsuya exclaimed through the comms as he ejects himself from his fighter as he was launched into the sky, his favorite F-15J exploded mid air as he felt bitter as the results. However, he realized the straps for the seats suddenly broke and the parachute malfunctioned. His helmet was forced off by the gravity as he started falling towards the water as he failed to reach her runway. He said in his thoughts… "_So… this is the end for me, huh? It's been fun… Sorry, Fred… I couldn't make you proud… I've failed. I guess that's one way to accept it…_"

**[MEANWHILE AT THE AZUR LANE BASE…]**

Meanwhile at the base where Sarah was seen sitting on the left wing off the F4U Corsair as she ate her chocolate. However, Andorra and Vestal finishes up upgrading her runway. Instead of wood… it was now asphalt.

"Phew… that takes care of that. Right, Vestal?" Andorra said to her as she nodded.

"Yup. I've managed to double check pretty much everything. Now then, shall we drink some tea that Belfast is going to provide us?" Vestal asked her as she nodded.

"Sounds like a great idea! Hey, Sarah. Don't go anywhere. We'll be coming back with tea! You want some?" Andorra asked her as she nods happily.

"Oh yes, please do." Sarah said as the two leaves. Suddenly, she feels her heart beating as if it resonated with her for some reason… but it was Enterprise…

"_Sarah… We need to talk._" Enterprise spoke within her mind as she decided to close her eyes. Then… inside the mindscape where it was simply an endless white space of void. She appears and looks at Enterprise.

"Enterprise… what is it? Are you… fading?" Sarah asked her as Enterprise looked at her hands as it starts to become slowly transparent due to the results of the body merge that Enterprise performed.

"Sadly… It seems so… But, I somehow saw someone's vision. She… looked like me. She and I share the same memories and becoming conflicted. Strange, I couldn't feel pain but she can. Though I won't stay with you for a long time ever since me and my sisters trained you." Enterprise said as she had a slight smile on her face as she sheds a tear. "I'm sorry, Sarah… Though the pain is hollow… Yet, I'm still afraid of the ocean…"

"No! Don't be like that, Enterprise!" Sarah continued. "You're still brave, aren't you? If you can train me one more time… Just please… tell me…"

"I suppose I can… Before I disappear… Make me your arrow… I will reach out to Tatsuya. Even though I'm fading away. I will offer my body to you… Don't go down to my path of hers… It's all yours. Make me proud, okay?" Enterprise said with a smile as her foot becomes slowly transparent as she starts to slowly disappear.

But, she walked up to Sarah and hugged her as everything went white to blind everything. Sarah returns back to reality as she opens her eyes. Her eye color changed into grey lavender-ish eyes similar to Enterprise but it turns out that she had become one. She is not Enterprise. But she is proud to take a role as Enterprise under her real name. Knowing that Enterprise wants to reach out to Tatsuya. She decided to summon her bow weapon as the cubes formed. Then, she uses her mind to turn her Corsair into a swarm of cubes as it morphs into an arrow as she draws it back and concentrates.

"Enterprise… Fly now!" Sarah said as she lets go the arrow as it flew light speed where she aimed at… to where Tatsuya is located…

**[BACK AT THE ITALIAN SEA]**

Back at the sea where Tatsuya begins to fall down from the sky with his eyes closed. He was willing to accept his death… his defeat.

"No, Tatsuya!" Hornet yelled to see him falling down as Kira looked away. Suddenly, she hears a familiar noise of the plane propellers whirring as it was getting closer "That noise… A corsair?"

Then, Tatsuya still had his eyes closed but could hear the sound of the Corsair flying towards him with it's hatch to the cockpit is open. But just as Tatsuya begins to make the impact inside the cockpit of the Corsair… everything went white for him… He opens his eyes as he was standing on the endless white space of void as he saw Enterprise… but her body is slowly fading due to the result of Enterprise Alter's appearance.

***Ace Combat Infinity OST - Blue Skies (Infinity Remix)**

"Enterprise…?" Tatsuya said to her.

"Tatsuya… I know you have a lot of questions to ask… I understand that you're worried. The reason why I'm like this is because my counterpart's influence in this world. Ever since I merged with Sarah… Everything felt different… I had to train her in hopes she could surpass me… and she did though every step of the way." Enterprise said to him.

"But… You're fading away. Once you do… you won't come back or…" Tatsuya becomes very worries as she nodded.

"I know. Which is why I entrusted everything to Sarah. But this will be my final role… Fly me towards my counterpart… so both of us can disappear. I just wish… I could take her pain and sorrow away." Enterprise said as he shook his head.

"No! I can't do it!" Tatsuya refused.

"Yes you can! Trust me. Maybe one day… I'll be reincarnated whenever I get my chance to be born in this world… to be human…" Enterprise said as she felt her chest but Tatsuya knew that he had no choice… to help her.

"Okay… I'll help you out and fulfill your dreams." Tatsuya said as she smiled. Then, Tatsuya snaps back to reality where he was seen piloting the Corsair. Wondering if the soul of Enterprise is inside that old fighter. He didn't care as he had a confident look on his face. "Let's do this, Enterprise! This may be the last time we'll work together… But make this count!"

"Woo! Thank god! Seems that Sarah did saved him in the nick of time, huh?" Hornet said with a smile on her face as Kira takes a deep breath in relief.

"Yeah… I wonder what's he's doing inside that Corsair…" Kira wondered while Enterprise Alter who tightened her hand in which she was completely angry.

"Why… **WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?**" Enterprise Alter yelled in rage as she uses her runway to send out siren fighters to her disposal. Tatsuya noticed as this is his first time piloting the old fighter as he fired bullets at the enemy as they were destroyed instantly with no problem as he continues to fly towards the counterpart as he pushed the throttle all the way, causing it to go faster as the engine starts to overheat. However, Enterprise Alter continues to fire more of her arrows at the Corsair as it begins to take damage. Tatsuya braced it until one of the arrows struck the propellers as it becomes critically damaged and bent. The right wing was cut off by the other arrow as well as it started to catch on fire. But he had his plan to help her succeed.

"Enterprise! She's all yours! Bailing out!" Tatsuya said as he ejects himself as the Corsair starts to barrel roll uncontrollably. The counterpart didn't have time to react as the Corsair finally made its impact with a large explosion. Good thing Tatsuya wasn't caught in the blast as he was seen parachuting down from the sky. Yet, the explosion made quite a show as he hopes to see the results. However, Cleveland arrives and picks him up despite his weight just to save him from drowning.

"Geez, Tatsuya. You're heavy, you know that?" Cleveland said with a deadpan.

"Really? Never thought of my difference." Tatsuya replied as he looked at the smoke and explosion dying down to see Enterprise Alter kneeling on the water's surface as she suffered enough of the damage after she took a huge impact from the Corsair.

But for Enterprise Alter… she did not say anything until she looked up to see the spirit of Enterprise who was seen kneeling and uses her hands to make her look up to her face. She was surprised to meet her real counterpart. The real Enterprise had a smile on her face. Tatsuya and the others couldn't see the spirit but they continued to look at her.

"Hey there, me… Seems they we finally meet." Enterprise continued. "I never knew you chose this path, unlike mine. But I understand your pain that you carried. Mine as well. After all, we share the same memories. Seeing you being created by the Crimson is indeed something but this isn't you. Though, you've already lost. But don't give up hope. We'll be together as one. So that way we can reincarnate here in this world."

"W-Why… Why are you… so nice to me… I'm just an fake…" Enterprise Alter said as she shook her head.

"No. You're wrong. I am you. And you are me. Don't we both love this world? It's filled with beauty and vice. Though there will be an endless ocean that we sail. But, there will be the light that will lead us the way. Now then…. Why don't we say goodbye? God only knows if we would be born in this time." Enterprise said to her counterpart as she nodded as she begins to smile and shed a tear. Then, Enterprise Alter starts to hug her spirit as both started to disappear. After the two disappears, what was left was a black Mental Cube hovering in the air that came from Enterprise Alter's body. It begins to crack and shatters, fading away into small particles.

"And she's gone… Seems that we won but…" Tatsuya said as he looked at Jean Bart approaching the two. "The battle isn't over…"

"Well… Seems that I got myself an easy prey. I can't let myself get embarrassed of my previous defeat." Jean Bart said as she aims her cannons towards the two.

"Crap… I can't shoot my cannons when I'm carrying you! You're in my line of sight!" Cleveland whined as he responded.

"Then take me back to Hornet already! Let Littorio and Vittorio handle them! They have the tech!" Tatsuya yelled at her as she nodded.

"Okay… I'll try." Cleveland responded as she turns and sails back to the Hornet so Tatsuya could return on the carrier safely.

"Tch… You're not getting away!" Jean Bart exclaimed as she prepares to take fire until a cannon shell came out of nowhere in front of her, leaving a huge splash on the water's surface. "Damn it!"

"Do you think you can take me on, Vichya's strongest warrior?" Littorio continued with her sword drawn out. "To think that you have the guts… There's absolutely no way that you can't beat our Empire's might! FIRE ALL CANNONS!"

Littorio fires all of her cannons towards Jean's position as she starts to dodge all off the there until she uses her flag to swing the rod and deflects one of the shells back to the sender. Which then the shell hits Littotio's back hull but the Burster Field begins to lose power as it deactivates. Turns out Jean hits the perfect timing. Francis inside the command bridge of Littotio felt the shake. He fell on the ground and gets back on to take the wheel.

"Gah! What in the… The Burster Field was deactivated automatically!? Littorio! What's your damage report." Francis said though the comms.

"Damn… That Vichya bastard damaged my steering gear! She'll pay dearly for this!" Littorio responded with a bitter tone as she was pissed about it.

"Littorio! Calm down! Try to keep fighting, you're still in this!" Vittorio said through the comms as well as Littorio nodded. She couldn't back down from a fight just yet.

"You're right… We need to drive the enemy off! You go get Bismarck. This Vichya ship is mine!" Littorio said as she fires another cannon volley towards her.

"Oh shit…" Jean said as she didn't have time to fire or dodge despite her calculated aim but the volley soon crashed into her position as Jean defends herself through the impact of splashes.

"Hahaha! Is that all you can do!? Pathetic…" Littorio mocked her as the splash dies down as Jean Bart becomes heavily damaged on her armaments. She was angry that her pride was destroyed by her.

"Damn you, Sardegna Empire's dog! I'll get you for this… Bismarck… I'm going to retreat…" Jean Bart said as she turns around and sails away to make her leave.

"Very well… This Vittorio may have destroyed all the ships that Lord Arvis provided us… But we can't give up-" Bismarck said until she dodged a cannon shot out of nowhere as she was confused. "Who!?"

MM Admiral: "Enemy of Crimson Settlement. We are the Marina Militare. We've have you surrounded this time. If you keep fighting us any further, we will sink you with our firepower. Retreat, and we'll let you live. The next time you lots comes back, we won't show you any mercy."

"To think that the whole enemy ships are coming to surround us? That's kinda disappointing. Bismarck, why not we retreat for now and talk to Lord Arvis about this. After all, this battle is starting to become pointless." Prinz Eugen asked her comrade as she sighs.

"Very well… I suppose we don't have a choice. Everyone… It's time to retreat!" Bismarck commanded all of her available units as they all decided to retreat. "We'll get you for this, enemies of Provence!"

"Whew… seems we did it, huh? Glad these guys won't attack this place ever again." Hornet said as she pointed the enemy with her hand and did a finger gun fire. Though, Tatsuya made it to the runway just to catch up. Cleveland followed.

"Hornet! Sorry about that happened… Perhaps I was too reckless on this one." Tatsuya said to her as she shook her head with a smile.

"It's alright. Though, I'm glad you're alright. But hey, we managed to win and survive against their invasion so that's a blessing." Hornet said until she gets a comm response from Vittorio.

"Hornet and the rest of the Azur Squadron… It's been an honor of fighting by your side. We couldn't have done it without you when it comes to fending off an invasion. This might be our successful one yet. Again, I thank you." Vittorio said as she chuckled with a smile on her face.

"It's no problem. Anyways, we'll be heading back to base so we can catch a rest." Hornet said as she controls her ship to sail back to their base.

Vittorio was seen standing on her deck as her Buster Field depletes as she sees the aircraft carrier sailing back. Though, she was happy to fight alongside them.

"Very well, I'll let Gideon know. You did a very good job today." Vittorio said as she looked up at the sky as she felt the wind's breeze. Francis was seen saluting as he stood on Littotio's deck next to the shipgirl. Thus… the mission was a success.

**[MISSION ACCOMPLISHED]**

* * *

**-[DEBRIEFING]-**

**Ace Combat Infinity OST - Debriefing**

Gideon: "**I heard words from Vittorio Veneto that you fended off the Crimson invasion. I'd say good work there. Now that we know that Italy has their own sweet little tech called the Burster Field. I could imagine it would enter mass production if they have enough funds. Back to the topic at hand, We may have lost some fighters like Tatsuya's… but we can get a new replacement so it shouldn't be a problem. I did hear reports that the Crimson Settlement made a fake Enterprise through the use of the black Mental Cube. Good thing she is destroyed before she'd cause any more havoc. The UNF generals are currently having talks and I'm invited by them about dealing with the Crimsons and the whereabouts of their base. The battle is not over yet… but we're getting there… Good work, team.**"

**-[DEBRIEFING END]-**

* * *

12/16/2025 **Docks, PUDC1 Azur Lane Base, USA** Morning - Clear Sky

A few days have passed after the vents of the Crimson's invasion attempt at Italy and the defeat of Enterprise Alter. Tatsuya was seen sleeping inside of the temporary rooms on the Hornet. He was completely alone all by himself as no one didn't wake him. However, Hornet came in the room to find him that he was still fast asleep. She decided to wake him up since they're soon arriving to the docks back at base.

"Hey, Tatsuya. Wake up, we're already back at base… almost. But you should get up if you want to run around my runway." Hornet nudged him as he soon wake up with a yawn when he slowly opens his eyes.

"Oh… hey there, Hornet. So we're getting close?" Tatsuya asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah. You should get up. Do you always sleep that much?" Hornet said to him as he shrugged.

"I used to… but it feels like I'm doing this rarely, not gonna lie." Tatsuya replied as he got up. "Anyways, are both at the runway waiting for me?"

"Yeah. Also, you gonna follow me. Gideon informed that that he's taking care of an… ironblood aircraft carrier. It's weird that she's not affiliated with the Crimson Settlement." Hornet responded as he was confused about it. Yet, he wants to check it out.

"Huh? This I gotta see…" Tatsuya said as he and Hornet left the room as they made it to the runway. Just as they made it about a minute later. He comes to see both Sean and Kira standing on the edge to see that german aircraft carrier docked at their base. "Sean, Kira. What's going on. Surprised about that ship over there you're lookin' at?"

"Yeah. I mean… take a look at it! It has freakin Messerschmitts I tell you! Real. Messerschmitts! I always wanted to fly those- Ow ow ow! Kira, what the hell!?" Sean exclaimed as his back was slapped hard by her.

"Can you atleast learn how to not overreact? You're hurting me ears." Kira sighed in annoyance.

"You two…" Tatsuya glared at them as both Hornet and Cleveland docked at the base as they began to leave the ship and meet up with the rest of the crew. Including Gideon. "Commander Gideon, we've returned. I hear we have a german aircraft carrier here. What's going on? Did one of the Ironblood ships defected the Crimsons?"

"Not really. It's more like I've been entrusted to look after her." Gideon said as everyone even both Hornet and Cleveland was rather confused.

"What?/Huh?" Everyone said in unison as Gideon prepares to reveal the Ironblood shipgirl… a young girl with red eyes and a cap she wore. However, her face had a pout as if she doesn't take kindly to people that she never meets.

"C-Commander? Who are these idiots? You better explain to me of what's going on! And I want my cake! It's been far too long since I first got here!" The young shipgirl demanded to know as Gideon had an awkward laugh.

"Ahaha… Settle down there, Zeppy." Gideon continued. "I can explain. Germany's Ziedrich Militia requested that that she is to transfer to our base since they don't have one. Overall, they entrusted **Graf Zeppelin** to me. And her behavior? She's… like that."

"I see. But he, it's cool seeing you taking care of her. Like a good father, I guess?" Tatsuya said to him until Cleveland speaks up.

"She's so adorable…" Cleveland had her eyes sparkly until she snaps out of it as she remembers. "But, Commander. Why does she look very young? I remember seeing her that tall and has a 'hate everyone' vibe?"

"Ahh. It's because Ziedrich rebuilt her in secret. She was once sunk back in World War II. But since she's revived. This is what resulted and was given born with this form. I could expect her to grow up into an adult but not sure if it's possible."

"Uhh… We shipgirls do not age except we get weaker through the course of years." Hornet added as he chuckled. However, Tatsuya approached the young Graf Zeppelin as she stood behind behind Gideon's legs.

"H-Hmph! Who are you… T-Taste my wrath!" Zeppy then runs close to him and slaps his knee as she hid behind Gideon's legs again.

"C-Careful… The names Tatsuya Hasegawa. I'm a friendly person. And you must be Graf Zeppelin or Zeppy that Gideon called you, right? It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can get along if you trust me." Tatsuya introduced to himself towards her as she looked away arrogantly.

"Hmph!" Zeppy responded with arrogance until Gideon pats her head as she blushes.

"Now now, Zeppy. Be nice to him. He's an ally." Gideon smiled and look at the Azur Squadron. "Anyways… I heard about what happened back in Genoa. About the fake Enterprise?"

"I've been told. Cleveland told me that she's very cold. Heck… even a killing machine if you ask me." Hornet said as he nodded.

"I see. Though, what matters is defending Italy till the very end. I'd say great work." Gideon said until Belfast arrives as she spoke.

"Young Zeppy-sama. Your cake is ready." Belfast said to the young Ironblood carrier as she takes notice.

"Really!? Yay!~ I've been waiting for this!" Zeppy happily said as she runs her way at the building to get herself some cake. Though, Belfast approached to Tatsuya and bowed gracefully.

"And welcome back, Tatsuya-sama. I hope the mission went well?" Belfast asked him.

"Yeah. It did. Except… I lost my favorite fighter jet when Onyx Fangs provided me with it. I could imagine they'd go ballistic on me since that happened." Tatsuya scratched the back on his head.

"Oh dear… that is quite unfortunate." Belfast replied.

"No worries. I've ordered the F-15E Strike Eagle that will be delivered to you right away. Oh yeah, I asked them to make a very special emblem just for you ever since you have proved yourself to be an ace pilot. I'd say you deserve it, Tatsuya." Gideon said with a smile as he seemed surprised. Hornet nudged him as she whistles.

"You really outdone yourself, 'ace pilot'." Hornet said with a smug on her face. "At least you're getting a new jet to replace the old one you lost, right?"

"Yeah. It's no problem. Besides, I'm feeling quite happy about myself. Speaking of which… Where's Sarah?" Tatsuya said as he was wondering about her if she's here.

"I'm here. I just saw you came back." Sarah said as she arrives with Vestal. Though, Tatsuya wanted his change to talk to her about Enterprise's fate.

"Hey, Sarah… about-" Tatsuya was about to speak until she talks first.

"Enterprise?" Sarah said as she points to her eye color. "I know her fate and the reason why she did it. I could imagine you that she wanted to confront her other self. But… But… she disappeared now… I couldn't hear her in my mind. It's just that… I feel so alone now. Now that she gave me her body to me… I wish I could thank her properly."

"Sarah…" Tatsuya said as he continued with a sigh as he comes to accept it. Hornet remained sad about her sister's fate.

"Sis…" Hornet said as Vestal cheered her up.

"It's okay, Hornet. Don't feel sad. After all, she was the one who helped motivate us as the Eagle Union's glory. If she wasn't here. We wouldn't have a resolve to fight against the Crimsons." Vestal said as Hornet begins to wipe her tears.

"Y-Yeah… You're right… Thanks, Vestal." Hornet said with a smile on her face.

"Damn, Hornet. You crying? That's the first time I've seen- OOF! Agh… That lowblow…" Sean said until he was kicked in the crotch by Hornet when she got annoyed.

"C-Can't you atleast give me some time of silence!?" Hornet retorted as Tatsuya laughed. However, Kira decided to do something.

"Hey, Tatsuya. I'm gonna start heading back to my dorm room to rest. After all, we need a break. Don't you need it, too?" Kira asked him as he shook his head.

"It's okay. I still got time. Besides, I need my talks with Sarah right now." Tatsuya said as she nodded as she heads her way back.

"Anyways… Tatsuya! I'm gonna train myself. Give me a call if you need my help, 'kay?" Cleveland said as she takes a job around the base. While Hornet and Vestal who are casually talking to each other, Gideon decided not to disturb them as he had to do some paperwork.

"Ahem… So, you think… you're gonna be okay without her guidance? I mean… being on your own. Readying yourself for anything?" Tatsuya said as she nodded.

"It's okay. I'm always prepared for this… even when I battle against the Crimsons. But still… I'm glad Belfast is looking after me. Then again… I feel like I'm starting to miss Enterprise…" Sarah said as she felt her chest until Tatsuya approached her with a hug.

"Yeah… me too. But you better be prepared for anything. We'll never know what comes next." Tatsuya said as Sarah did the same as she hugged her. Though, they felt their warm hearts. Yet… the Azur Squadrons and the shipgirls are more than prepared to take on the enemies who are still growing…

* * *

12/16/2025 **Hospital, Newport News, Virginia **Daytime - Clear Sky

Meanwhile… the wandering soul was seen floating in the dark… remembering the day when the memories shows two Enterprises fading away. Thus, that soul is none other than Enterprise. She couldn't speak but her mind can. However, there was a flicker of light as she comes close to it as it gets brighter and brighter… just as soon her soul reaches the light. It soon transitions where her soul was finally reincarnated as a newborn baby… the baby was seen crying after she was given birth out of the mother's womb. The doctor carries her and hands it to the mother as the baby was wrapped nicely with a pink towel to dry her body.

***Persona 3 The Movie OST - Confessions**

"Congratulations, ma'am. It's a girl. Hope you can take great care of her." The doctor as the young mother with long white hair but her face was blocked by the sunlight's brightness because the window curtains was left open. Then, the husband comes into the room but his face can't be seen by the sunlight as well as he sat on the chair to looked at the newborn child.

"Isn't she beautiful? It's a girl. I'm happy that she's here with us." The mother happily said as she sheds a tear.

"Yeah.. she definitely is. I'm sure we'll raise her into a fine woman in the future. Say… have you came up with a name already?" The husband asked her.

"Of course." The mother said. "Her name is going to be…"

Then, as the brightness shines brighter as it became completely white… Thus, her soul has reincarnated into the world. Given a second chance once more…

**[TO BE CONTINUED…]**

* * *

**-[Next Chapter - Chapter 7: Skies Unknown / Determination]-**

"_With the defense of Italy against the Crimson Settlement invaders became a success, but it cost a price of sacrifice after Enterprise Alter's defeat. However, the battle is not over yet. But rather approaching. With the location of the Crimson Settlement's main base has been revealed. Provence and the UNF are soon preparing for one final showdown against their common enemy. But for Arvis… he has big plans to turn the tide of battle…_"

**Author's Note: **"**Hey, all! Thank you for reading all the way. And what's this? We're almost at the end of the story!? Chapter 7 might be a finale but there will be an Epilogue soon after! I've never felt so confident in completing that story but it's worth! And you heard it right. Chapter 7 is going to be very interesting since Arvis has his hands on the stolen and yet forgotten Siren warship created by the Sakura Empire in the past. What's gonna next? You'll have to find out on Chapter 7! Until then… Switch on your youth!**"


	7. Skies Unknown

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Azur Lane all belongs to Shanghai Manjuu, Xiamen Yongshi, Bilibili, and Shanghai Yostar. Please support the official franchise.**

**This is it… the climactic finale you've all been waiting for… Provence versus the Crimson Settlement! Though, this doesn't mean this chapter will end. The next chapter will be an epilogue of some sort. And yes, this will determine the fate between the two factions clashing with each other. And as for Tatsuya and Sarah? They do seem to get along quite fine. Now then… let's begin the story!**

**Azur Lane AFTERBURN: Boundless Horizon**

**Chapter 7: Skies Unknown / Determination**

"_Firmness of purpose; resoluteness_"

* * *

1/1/2026 **Jincho-kaido Bar & Restaurant, Osaka, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

It was nighttime… but the noises were too crowded as the civilians were celebrating the incoming new years here in Japan as some people got too rowdy and stand on the top of the cars for attention. Only for the police to stop them and ensure that everyone is safe and doesn't get hurt. The large screen on the building was still showing the countdown until the New Year begins. But… what of the Azur Squadron? Gideon apparently told everyone to enjoy the small break of vacation since New Years is soon approaching around the world. But inside the bar/restaurant… Tatsuya was seen eating with Akagi and Kaga who were reluctant to join with him to celebrate the party. The place here is indeed crowded as they were chatting to each other. However, both Akagi and Kaga drank their tea before eating the freshly ordered sushi.

"Say, my dear sister Kaga? Do you like this delicious taste of sushi? This type of fish is juicy to resist!~" Akagi said her sister in joy as Kaga drank her tea.

"It's not bad, really." Kaga continued as she looked outside of the window to see the crowd who are still celebrating it. "By the way, Tatsuya. We want to give you our gratitude for taking us to this finest restaurant here in Osaka."

"It's no problem. This is the only place I remember that they have the best food." Tatsuya said as he eats his beef bowl and drinks beer. Though, Akagi still smiled since she wanted to engage a simple conversation with him.

"I must say, Tatsuya-kun. I'm surprised you decided to return here. Did something happen?" Akagi asked him as he replied.

"Gideon told us that we should take a break for this New Year. Which is why we decided to split up and head back to spend time. That's… pretty much about it." Tatsuya said as Kaga speaks in.

"Speaking of which. I heard you defended Italy from the invasion and defeated… a fake Grey Ghost. Is that true?" Kaga said as he finishes up eating up the beef bowl as he relaxes.

"Yeah… To be honest… She saved us. Or rather everyone before she begins her rampage. Though, I find it hard to believe but… Enterprise is gone from this world. Sarah is still taking her responsibility as the new Enterprise. " Tatsuya continued. "Speaking of which, I hear your sister… Amagi. Yokosuka Branch just started reconstructing her through the new design based on modern US Carriers. Right?"

"More like she's revived in the past few weeks. I've been informed by our commander that she is almost ready. Good thing I talked to her when she first revived in front of my eyes. I'm glad that I get to see her again. Kaga here feels the same." Akagi said as her sister nodded.

"That sounds great. Once she's back into action. Hopefully, she'll fight along your side… Maybe us help defeat these Crimson guys." Tatsuya replied as he drank his beer.

"Now that you mentioned it, Tatsuya-kun." Akagi continued. "Provence has sent all of us a message if you heard of it. We're finally striking the main base of Crimson Settlement. Now that's going to be more interesting.~"

"I heard. Seems that we're gonna get our game face on if we want to face a stronger enemy and take down Arvis. He may be cunning but he won't know what's coming." Tatsuya said until a drunkard who was about to leave the restaurant as his eyes takes sight on Akagi.

"Hey, fox lady…" The drunkard continued. "Is that a real fox ear and tail? It look so fluffy… I wanna feel it. Heheh…"

The drunkard prepares to touch Akagi's fluffy tail until Kaga slaps his hand away with a serious stern look on her face. Yet, she is protective of her sister.

"Hands off of my dear sister, you fiend…" Kaga growled as the drunkard grew bitter.

"Tch… Be that way, bitch…" The drunkard spat as he leaves. Kaga takes a deep breath and bows at Tatsuya.

"I apologize for my behavior. I don't want to let anyone touch or harm my sister." Kaga apologizes as he shook his head.

"It's okay. But do I get to touch your tail, girls?" Tatsuya asked as the two looked at each other for a few seconds and looked back at him.

"Well… I suppose we can allow you. You have earned our trust back in the past." Kaga said until someone comes in with a closed japanese parasol as she had fox ears like Akagi and Kaga. She wore her traditional closes as well and finds both of the sisters.

"Excuse me… Akagi? Kaga? I suppose you'd be there during the New Year?" The fox girl said as both sister instantly recognizes her.

"D-Dear sister Amagi!? You're here as well? Aren't you supposed to be back at Yokosuka?" Akagi asked her as she sat down next to Tatsuya when he scoots over. He didn't want to interrupt their small reunion.

"It's alright. Commander gave me permission to explore for this night. Speaking of which…" Akagi then looked at Tatsuya. "You must be Tatsuya Hasegawa, right?"

"Yeah. That'd be me." Tatsuya responded as she bowed graciously at him.

"Thank you for looking after my sisters. I take it that you got along with them?" Akagi said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Pretty much. I've been chill with them. We did talk about of what's to come regarding about Crimson Settlement." Tatsuya said as she looked down on herself as her fox ears flops.

"So you heard about it. Even though my reconstruction on my body is almost complete… I want to get my chance to fight alongside my sisters…" Amagi said as Akagi looked at her with a worried face.

"Don't be, my dear sister Amagi…" Akagi continued. "You are getting a chance to fight alongside us. So that we can show ourselves the pride of the Sakura Empire."

"She's right, Amagi. We have a chance to fight our true enemy." Kaga said as he smiled.

"I'm glad you girls are having a great reunion. But speaking of which, the countdown is starting." Tatsuya said as they all looked outside the window to look at the large screen on the building.

Civilians: "10… 9… 8…"

"So… a New Year has begun. I'm looking forward to see what's going to happen now.~" Akagi said as she smiled.

"Seems so. I just hope it's gonna be a new start for everyone." Tatsuya said as the countdown continues.

Civilians: "6… 5… 4…"

"Agreed. Sadly, I have not made any New Year Resolution." Kaga said as Amagi giggles.

"It's alright. After all, it's just a big celebration for everyone since these people look so lively this night." Amagi said as the countdown draws near.

Civilians: "3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The people cheered inside the restaurant as Kaga covered her ears in annoyance.

"They're so loud…" Kaga said in dismay as Tatsuya had a smile on his face as he began to pat her head as she blushes. "T-Tatsuya…"

"No need to get angry with them. Let them do what they want. Besides, we have our own celebration before the mission. All we gotta do is to spend most of our time until we're ready." Tatsuya said as the white-haired shipgirl nodded. With the four enjoying themselves as the New Year has finally began… things are starting to change all over the world. And their final mission: To take down the Crimson Settlement and Arvis.

* * *

**OPENING - I Believe from Persona 5 Royal**

***Theme plays***

The theme starts as the spotlight shows the characters from their respective branches in a stylish way as it shows in order with the Azur Squadron and the Eagle Union, Tonberry Squadron and the Royal Navy, Shinsaku Squadron and the Sakura Empire. The stage then transitions into dust as it shows the cast of characters standing on the edge of the runway at the Azur Lane Base as the sun slowly rises up into the morning. Then, it shows the title of the name for a brief second as the fighter jets fly across the sky as the scene transition

**It's time to**

**Unveil the hype you've been waiting for**

**It's time to **

**Bring an end to the question of who will win: **

**It's us**

The next scene starts to show where Tatsuya who was seen walking alone in the Shibuya Crossing filled with people until the background fades to black and white as he stood there where time has paused until he looked up at the sky where the big screen on the building shows the flashback of Tatsuya's memories as view zooms into the screen as it transitions.

**I used to have bad feeling**

**Premonition of falling short**

**Now I have no more fear since we're here**

**To fight it together**

The next scene shows in the lounge room of the Azur Lane base where Sarah who was seen drinking tea that Belfast provided her while Sean and Kira were seen barking at each other as Gideon tried to break off the fight. Hornet was seen relaxing on the couch with her hat tipped down. Sarah then looked at the window's reflection as it shows the past memories of Enterprise. Then the scene transition to where Arvis, Ironblood, and the Vichya Dominion as they reveal themselves out of the shadow as the were seen standing on the Siren Battleship.

**I believe**

**We can fly up in the sky**

**One day we may just**

**Be able to touch down on a star**

Then the next scene shows where the squadrons of Azur, Tonberry, and Shinsaku as they flew into the action to engage on the Siren fighters while on the sea where Belfast sails forward as she shoots out a rapid fire of cannon shells, Cleveland joins in as she fires her cannon towards Bismarck as she blocks the attack with a serious look on her face but Hornet arrives to send her bombers into action, Akagi and Kaga were seen sending their fiery planes into the sky to assault on the Siren ships as they were easily sunk until Jean Bart joins in as she fires her cannons while sailing towards her opponents..

**Off the road we had to go**

**The road-less path we shall proceed **

**Until the end of our roles**

**There's no turning back for us**

**'Cause we will never give up**

Then the next scene shows where Sarah who was seen sailing on the sea as she pulled back her bow to concentrate her fire as she releases it, summoning a squadron of Seahawks until Tatsuya joins in as he fired missiles towards the Siren Battleship as it created a huge explosion until the bright light shines brightly as the scene transitions to where Tatsuya wakes up as he stood on the cliffside during the daytime as Sarah joins with him. Both smiled as they looked at the sky as the cast of characters joins with them as the scene ends with three flags of Eagle Union, Sakura Empire, and the Royal Navy as they were blown by the wind.

* * *

1/2/2026 **PUDC4 Yokosuka Branch, Yokosuka, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

It was the next day… After the days of the New Years event. It was time for Tatsuya to head on back to the Azur Lane Base. He took the train to head there and walked all by himself. Wondering if Akagi and Kaga would be here in the first place. He noticed to see the aircraft carrier of Amagi which has been finished it's revival. He was amazed to see the newly updated version based on the modern US carriers. He'd wondered if Akagi and Kaga would get there runway upgraded. Just as he arrived to the docks to find the aircraft carrier Hornet. The shipgirl herself was seen standing on the edge of her runway as she began to call him.

"Yoohoo!~ Tatsuya! You're right on time!" Hornet said as she jumps off her runway from a long drop as she lands perfectly. "Glad to see you again. I suppose you called Akagi to take you back to your country to celebrate New Years?"

"Yeah. I mean… It was quite alright. I'm sure everyone celebrated that, too. What about yours? Were you able to celebrate it with your sister? And Sarah as well?" Tatsuya asked her as she nodded.

"Yup. Yorktown finally got her chance to see it happen. Though, she's still happy as usual. As for Sarah… she said she went back to her country of Virginia to celebrate it alone. I wonder if she's okay." Hornet wondered about her.

"Don't sweat it. If she wants to do so, let her. I could imagine she'd come back to the Azur Lane Base after the celebration if you ask me." Tatsuya said as Hornet chuckled.

"Heheh. That is true. Oh yeah! I nearly forgot. You heard the news about Provence's preparation to strike the enemy's base? It's going to be exciting!~" Hornet said as she nearly forgot about it. Though, she is prepared for anything to fight the Crimson.

"I heard. Everyone is getting involved… but some. I know the Sakura Empire girls are joining in so we actually might overwhelm our enemies if we have enough fire power" Tatsuya gave it a thought about the plan and whatnot. However, both Akagi and Kaga arrived to see the two.

"Ara ara.~ Well isn't it the Grey Ghost's sister. I see you heard about it as well." Akagi said as she Hornet notices her.

"Oh, it's you. I assume you'll be helping us? Just like the old times back when we were once allies?" Hornet asked her as Kaga talked in.

"It seems so. Which is why my dear sister Akagi is proving herself to be the strongest aircraft carrier to date." Kaga responded as Akagi decided to lick her cheek. "A-Akagi!"

"Don't be like that.~ We have Amagi who will be helping us as well." Akagi said until someone bops her in the head… which was Amagi.

"Akagi, please refrain from doing so." Amagi said as Akagi whimpered in the process.

"Oh, hey there, Amagi. I see you're out and about today?" Tatsuya said as she nodded.

"I am. Though, I wanted to check on my sisters to see if they're behaving today." amagi said as Akagi whined.

"S-Sister Amagi!? I was behaving well!" Akagi responded as Tatsuya sighed.

"Anyways… You going to help assist us or I mean… Everyone to strike our main enemy? I could tell most of the ships I see are prepared for this." Tatsuya said as Kaga nods.

"Agreed. Our Admiral has been preparing early as usual. As for the Shinsaku Squadrons… They've already boarded on my ship." Kaga continued. "I nearly forgot. We've also been informed by your commander Gideon that we'll be coming to your base. That includes most of the available ships of Sakura Empire."

"Wait, seriously!?" Tatsuya was shocked, wondering why he'd make that decision.

"Huh? You haven't heard that, too? Wait… you were on vacation here. Right…" Hornet continued. "Anyways, Gideon managed to place your new fighter on my runway. The Strike Eagle he mentioned."

"Finally. I get to fly again. Hopefully flying an American fighter jet would do. I'll have to thank Gideon for this. So, shall we get going, girls? I don't wanna waste time so I was hoping we could get started." Tatsuya asked the girls as they nodded.

"You really like to go straight to the point. Well then, no questions asked. Let's go, Tatsuya! Time to greet our friends back!" Hornet said happily as both boarded on Hornet's ship as Akagi and Kaga were left standing there before they set sail.

"Say, my dear sister Kaga… It's been a long time since we visited their base when we're once allies. Don't you think?" Akagi asked her with a smile as she didn't seem to mind.

"I remember that. But we're allies in this day and age as of currently. Taking down Crimson is going to be a huge stepping stone for us." Kaga replied until their admiral arrives.

"She's right. You may hold that past memory. Still, you are humanity's hope against the Crimson Settlement." Kyosuke said as he arrives as Akagi starts to blush and hug him.

"Kyosuke-sama!~ Glad you're here! So, are you ready to depart and meet up with Gideon? We shouldn't waste time with our schedule." Kyosuke said as Akagi realized as she stopped hugging him and covers her mouth when coughing.

"Oh… Ahem! Yes, Kyosuke-sama. We must head there. Kaga, Amagi, we must go." Akagi said as the two nodded as they boarded their own carriers. Kyosuke only boarded on the Akagi for a reason. Then, all ships of Sakura Empire including Hornet started sailing their way to the Azur Lane branch of PUDC1 and 2. Tatsuya, who was seen on Hornet's runway as he looked at his new F-15 Strike Eagle with a new emblem on it that shows a number of zero and one on the tail of the fighter. Hornet arrived to meet up with him as she whistled to see it.

"It sure looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Hornet continued as he looked at him. "He'd make sure that you'll get the action with this fighter jet. I was thinking… after this was over. You wanna have some beach party with my sister and Sarah? It could be a great idea if we just go to California beaches and go wild."

"Heh. I like the sound of that. That's a maybe after we finish up the mission." Tatsuya replied.

"Alright. Though, it feels good again to fight alongside these Sakura Empire shipgirls." Hornet said as he smiled.

"Even though, they helped us during the Tsushima invasion. But this time… it's different. By the way, Hornet. Is Yorktown… going to help us as well?" Tatsuya wondered as Hornet talked in.

"What are you talkin' about?" Hornet continued. "Of course my sis Yorktown is going to help us. She knows what she's doing, but I'm not gonna let her die in my watch." Hornet replied with a thumbs up and a smile until she gets a radio comm of a familiar voice… Zuikaku.

"I see we're doing this together, Grey Ghost's sister." Zuikaku spoke on the comms as both ships of Zuikaku and Shoukaku arriving to follow them.

"My, well if isn't it the Fifth Carrier Division." Akagi continued. "So you're coming as well?"

"Of course! I wouldn't lose my chance to fight our enemies. This is going to be a big one! Like that anime where some JSDF going to another world!" Zuikaku replied happily.

"Oh boy… My sister has been watching anime again…" Shoukaku replied.

"Speaking of which, Zuikaku. Is your Admiral boarded on your ship?" Kaga asked her as Zuikaku shook her head about it.

"Sadly, Admiral Tanigawa can't join with us. He had to stay back because his secretary ship, Souryuu has been pressuring him to focus on his work rather than breaks." Zuikaku said as she wonders if her admiral is doing okay.

**[MEANWHILE…]**

At the Sasebo Branch of PUDC4, Admiral Tanigawa was seen trying to stay focused on the paperwork that he received from her. Yet, his office feels completely quiet and filled with dead silence. Tanigawa wanted to try striking up a normal conversation as Souryuu was seen standing next to him.

"Hey, Souryuu-" Tanigawa tried to ask her but she replied quickly thanks to her rabbit ears.

"Please refrain from idle chatter while you're working. They're a lot to go through today." Souryuu countered as he did not talk and went back to work. As he continued working on the paperwork. His hand starts to become tired as he wants to take a little break… But Souryuu didn't want that as she tipped her glasses. "Admiral Tanigawa, all my planes are locked onto you. During work hours, please make sure that you're actually working."

With Souryuu's rig armaments equipped right from the get-go. The small planes of Zeros were circling above his head as he felt frightened of her cold demeanor.

"Oh god…" Tanigawa said to himself in fear as he shook his head and gets back to work.

**[BACK TO THEM…]**

"Hmm… Meh, I think he'll be fine with her." Zuikaku shrugged.

"I could imagine that Tanigawa is being shot down by planes if he does something wrong.~" Shokaku giggled as she plays her flute to soothe herself.

"Weirdos…" Tatsuya continued. "So, how long are we gonna head back to base, Hornet?"

"Should be fine in like the next day. I got rations kept on my ship if your hungry. But don't eat all of them." Hornet said with a glare to make sure he doesn't do that as he chuckled.

"Alright, alright. I won't." Tatsuya said with a smile as he continued. "Speaking of which. Akagi, Kaga, Amagi."

"Hmm? What is it, Tatsuya? Need something?" Akagi answered.

"Do you mind if I can spar against your Zeros if your Admiral permits it? I want to start flying a new fighter so I can familiarize myself. Just saying." Tatsuya said through Hornet's comms as the sisters weren't so sure about it until Kyosuke speaks up.

"Go ahead. Akagi, Kaga, Amagi. Let him." Kyosuke said as he was seen inside the command bridge of the Akagi just to take the wheel. "He may be an ace but I want to see him in action."

"Hmm… If that is my Admiral commands it. Then we will. My dear sisters… Kaga, Amagi. Why not we go hard on him to see how much we could pressure him.~" Akagi said with her usual tone as she wanted to test against Tatsuya's Strike Eagle.

"I don't mind it." Kaga replied.

"Now now, you two. We don't want to damage his fighter. So why not we go easy on him and not use real ammunitions?" Amagi suggested as Akagi disagreed.

"But sister, I-" Akagi was cut off as Amagi spoke again.

"Do you have a problem?" Amagi demanded to ask her as she sighed.

"N-Nothing… We'll go easy on him…" Akagi replied.

"Good!" Amagi continued with her happy tone. "Admiral Kyosuke. Should we send our Zeros right away?"

"Do so." Kyosuke commanded the sisters as their runway starts to materialize blue cubes as they form into a squadrons of Zeros on their respective runway as they began to take off into the skies as the planes begins to circle around the sky. "Tatsuya. Are you ready?"

"More than ever." Tatsuya said as he quickly changed into his pilot suit and wore a helmet as it creates a heads up display. He got inside his Strike Eagle as he turns it on. Hornet was seen seeing it moving as it was ready to go.

"Okay, Tatsuya! You're cleared for take off! Show me what you got as an ace!" Hornet cheered as he smiled under his helmet.

"You got it! Zero One… take off!" Tatsuya replied through his comms as she flies off her runway as he began his training. "Zeros, huh? This should be a good target practice."

Then, Tatsuya then targets as he fires missiles at one of the squadrons as they were blown up easily. He then chases three Zeros down with bullets as they were destroyed as well. But he continued on using his maneuvers to control his Strike Eagle with ease. Akagi could look at that jet flying faster than the Zeros like a speed of sound.

"Can't believe he's destroying my Zeros but… I'm starting to see improvements from him when first saw him in action at Tsushima. Don't you think, dear sister Kaga?" Akagi said to her sister as Kaga watched him fly and take down more Zeros in the process.

"Indeed. The way he's flying is completely unorthodox. As if he is drifting in the air, firing with pure precision." Kaga replied as Amagi was surprised for the first time.

"Though, I'd say that he is showing off his skills for us. Overall, I'm glad that he's slowly improving." Amagi said as Hornet speaks up through the comms

"Heheh. Never underestimate Azur Squadron's finest leader and ace, you know what they say." Hornet replied with a smile on her face as Tatsuya begins to land on her runway that easily. He then gets out of his fighter as he took off his helmet.

"Phew… I've never felt more confident today. Perhaps that was easy for me but… I think my Strike Eagle is gonna do fine for this mission." Tatsuya said as he thought about it.

"To be honest. You chose an easy path. I'd test you if you like. Just so you know: I show no mercy to my enemies." Zuikaku said through the comms.

"Ehh… Not this time. For now, we could have a normal conversation. I do wanna check on my members and the rest of the shipgirls back at base. I could imagine Kira and Sean talking shit to each other again." Tatsuya continued. "Speaking of which, Zuikaku. I'm watching you from afar… Are you… training with that katana of yours?"

"Yeah? You got a problem with that?" Zuikaku asked.

"No uhh… I've… never seen you train like that before. You remind me of a friend I knew back from 10 years ago." Tatsuya scratched the back on his head.

"Oh, it's what I always do. I remember sparing with Takao at Hiroshima six months ago. Yet, she'd beat me with every step of the way." Zuikaku said as she continue swinging her sword.

"I see. That reminds me. Are you… still sad that… you know, Enterprise is gone now? I mean… Sarah? Gah… this is confusing…" Tatsuya had a hard time explaining about her thoughts on Enterprise/Sarah until she speaks up.

"I know…" Zuikaku said as she swung her sword half way. "I remember fighting against Enterprise back in 1946… She was my worthy opponent… and a rival of mine. I wanted to fight against her until the end of the war when Sakura Empire decided to surrender to the US' Eagle Union. But times change, regardless of era. Since Enterprise saved that girl's life… It felt different as if she's not the Grey Ghost anymore but entirely different. However… now that I've decided… It doesn't matter if the Grey Ghost is Enterprise or Sarah… I want to have a spar against her to see if she's really the Grey Ghost."

"Zuikaku…" Shoukaku stopped playing her flute as she becomes worried about her.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do bad about her. I just wanted to check if she really is. After all… I was destined to fight the Grey Ghost and that mission of mine will not change." Zuikaku said of her statement as Tatsuya seems to understand her reason… but fighting Sarah? Hornet was against that.

"Zuikaku! Are you serious!? You're way stronger than her and she's only a bit experienced in fighting other shipgirls such as you or Jean Bart!" Hornet exclaimed as the Fifth Carrier Division carrier countered as she threw a paper plane close to hornet's foot as it was stabbed in her runway.

"You stay out of this, Hornet. I want to settle this fight between me and her. Any further talk is pointless. That is what I'm going to do. So don't stop me." Zuikaku replied with a glare as Hornet tipped her hat down in silence.

"Look, whatever you're doing. You're free to do so but don't cause any trouble. I don't want to see Sarah suffer." Tatsuya said as Kyosuke speaks up.

"Tatsuya. I understand your reason. I can't command her because she's from a different branch. If she wants to, then let her. Hopefully she'll fully understand the reality that battle can't win without strength alone." Kyosuke said as Tatsuya remained silent about it. Yet… he had no choice but to let that happen while making their way to the base of Azur Lane.

* * *

1/2/2026 **PUDC Azur Lane Branch, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

Then time passes to where they soon arrived to the Azur Lane branch of the now rebranded "Joint Provence United Division Company Azur Lane Branch". The carriers then dropped their anchor as they begin to dock. Gideon, Tristan, Sean, Kira, Sarah, Andorra, Vestal, Cleveland, Akashi, Yorktown, Belfast, Prince of Wales, Illustrious, Unicorn, Javelin, Laffey, Denver, Montpelier, Columbia, Albacore, and San Diego waited for their arrival as both Tatsuya and Hornet got off the ship. Kyosuke, Akagi, Kaga, Amagi, Zuikaku, and Shoukaku did the same.

"Welcome back, Tatsuya. How was your vacation there?" Gideon asked him.

"It was fine. Just had some time to celebrate New Years last night and it went well. Speaking of which. What about everyone? I assume they've enjoyed it as well?" Tatsuya asked as Sarah rushes in to hug him.

"Tatsuya!" Sarah said as she hugs him as her hat fell off. He hugged her as well until both stopped and Tatsuya grabbed the hat for her.

"You dropped it." Tatsuya said as she takes it and puts it back on.

"Thank you… I hope you had a safe voyage there. Unlike Sean and Kira here, they didn't split ways during the eve. They've followed me back to the home country of Virginia." Sarah chuckled as he looked at Sean with a smile.

"This was my fourth time visiting there. People are crowded at that city when we first got here." Sean said as Kira sighed.

"That's because it was called New Years Eve for a reason, you dunce…" Kira glared at him as he reacted in an unnerving look on his face.

"That hell you say to me!? You wanna go!?" Sean retorted as both clashed words at each other… like idiots once more.

"Hell yeah I do! This fight between you and me will be over in like 10 punches!" Kira talked back.

"10? What a joke! This would be over once I knock you out easily-" Sean was about to speak until Denver shoots a cannon shell to knock them unconscious. But the ground was left with a small crater as the smoke dies out. Cleveland looked at Denver with her rig aramements equipped.

"D-Denver! Why would you do that!? You almost killed them!" Cleveland exclaimed as Denver laughed a bit.

"Sorry, sorry! I just have to silence them since they're getting too rowdy." Denver replied as her armaments turns back into her ship left on the docks.

"Anyways, Sarah. Since we're here… There was someone you might know from the PUDC4's Sasebo Branch. Which is-" Tatsuya was cut off as Zuikaku arrived with her sword sheathed but with her hand on it.

"Grey Ghost!" Zuikaku said as she arrives as Shoukaku follows her. "I want a challenge to fight you…"

"H-Huh? Zuikaku. I'm… I'm not the Grey Ghost anymore. I'm just Sarah-" Sarah was cut off as Zuikaku continued.

"Doesn't matter! I don't view you Enterprise or Sarah! You are just a Grey Ghost. Which is why I want to have a fight. Not a spar." Zuikaku demanded as Shoukaku tried to convince her.

"Z-Zuikaku! Didn't you hear what Tatsuya-kun said?" Shoukaku pleaded as she turned around to look at her sister.

"It's okay… I just want to settle the score with her… I've never got a chance to win against her back in the past…" Zuikaku continued as she looks back at Sarah and points her. "And I'm going to settle this fight today! I won't take no for an answer!"

"Oh dear… here she goes…" Kyosuke faceplams as Akagi starts to snuggle with him at the background.

"Sarah… I understand what you're thinking… that's just her memories. However, you could spar with her. Maybe you could knock some sense into her. Potentially, she'll accept you." Tatsuya said to the pseudo-Shipgirl as she nodded. She then spoke with her serious tone of hers.

"Very well then… I accept. I'll make two conditions." Sarah said as it peaked Zuikaku's interest.

"Oh? Then what will it be?" Zuikaku said with a smirk.

"If I win… you'll have to accept me as an equal. If you win… you have a right to kill me…" Sarah said as it shocked everyone as Belfast intervenes to convince her.

"Sarah! Please don't! Can't you understand of the situation you're creating!?" Belfast asked her as Tatsuya stops her.

"Belfast. Don't. That's her decision. I understand you're worried for her. But I trust her instincts. I could imagine she could turn the table in her favor if she manages to win." Tatsuya said as Belfast had no choice but to listen to him with a bow.

"V-Very well, Tatsuya-sama…" Belfast replied.

"I like that condition, Grey Ghost. Now then, shall we get going to the training area and get our rigs ready? I'm seriously itching for a fight." Zuikaku said with a cocky attitude as Sarah nodded. The two then went to the training area as everyone was left shocked… except Kyosuke, Akagi, Kaga, and Amagi… they seemed to be serious while Shokaku started to become worrisome.

"Shokaku. You going to be okay? I mean… your sister seems serious about fighting Sarah." Tatsuya asked her as she sighed.

"My dear sister always gets into fights but this kind of fight may seem lethal. I understand her reason but… I have no choice but to support my sister." Shokaku said as she headed her way to follow them.

"A fated battle, huh?" Tatsuya continued as he talked to himself. "You better win, Sarah… Don't die on me…"

"You're worried about her, right?" Javelin asked him as she tucked his outfit.

"Hmm? Who are you? I believe we never met." Tatsuya asked her as she noticed.

"S-Sorry! My name is Javelin! Nice to meet you!" Javelin continued. "Are you worried about her, though?"

"Yeah. I am. If this mock battle turns into a lethal one… Someone needs to stop that from happening." Tatsuya said as he maintained his composure.

"No. I believe in Sarah. Laffey thinks she'll win." Laffey said with her usual tone.

"Can't disagree to that. Let's go there and see what happens. Hmm? Yorktown? You okay?" Tatsuya said as she nodded.

"Yes… But I'm still worried that she might be unprepared. My sister Enterprise may have trained her but this is completely different." Yorktown said as he nodded.

"I feel the same way. But we have to believe in her." Tatsuya said as she nodded. Then, everyone decided to head to the training area to watch… Gideon and Tristan decided to go back to their offices while Sean and Kira were left knocked out by Denver's cannon shots.

**[Training Area, PUDC Azur Lane Branch]**

Then minutes has passed as everyone has made it to the area where both Sarah and Zuikaku were seen standing on the water with their riggings equipped. Both Hornet and Yorktown sat on the seat to watch. But there was no one to announce the fight as Tatsuya had to volunteer. Shoukaku was seen with her rig armements equipped as she was pulling the row boat that Tatsuya was on as he held a megaphone on his hand.

"Sis… you sure that Sarah is gonna win?" Hornet asked her sister Yorktown as she shook her head.

"I don't know… From the way I see it, we have to believe in her if she can pull it off." Yorktown replied as Hornet remained calm but to watch. The rest of the shipgirls were watching as well. While Kyosuke, Akagi, Kaga, and Amagi who are at their own Japanese-orientied spectator seat which was filled with red. Unknowingly, it was built there for a reason. Akagi herself lifted up her paper parasol as she wanted to see the match happen.

"Kyosuke-sama.~ I was wondering. Who do you think who'll win?" Akagi said with her usual amusement as he shrugged.

"What do I know? The battle hasn't even started. Zuikaku may have a chance if she wants to win. But I'm not sure if killing her would be a good idea." Kyosuke replied as Kaga pours her prepared tea in the cup. In which she begins to drink it.

"He's right. It's best not to jump to conclusions and see what happens. Right, sister Amagi?" Kaga said to her elder sister as she had her own parasol as well.

"Of course. Now then… I wonder who'll win… or die honorably." Amagi said as they all begin to watch until Tatsuya turns on the megaphone and speaks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the first ever One-on-One Battle here at the Azur Lane base. I know this isn't a spar but a real fight between Eagle Union and Sakura Empire's best carriers. Or… at least it was." Tatsuya continued. "I got Shoukaku here pulling the boat for me so that's good. Now onto the ships! We have Sarah… or Enterprise whatever you want to call her. Grey Ghost or whatever. I hope she's prepared for this… And the other side is PUDC4 Sasebo Branch's Fifth Carrier Division: Zuikaku. She looks seriously prepared for this."

"Of course she is. Unless you never heard of her past battles? My, you look incompitent.~" Shoukaku said with a giggle as he sighed.

"Whatever… Anyways, the battle is soon preparing. Which is why the two are dead serious! The battle begins in 3… 2… 1… DUEL!" Tatsuya starts the match as the air horn blows out of nowhere.

"Your head shall be mine, Grey Ghost!" Zuikaku said as she uses her katana's pommel to clink on her runway armament to summon three planes of Zeros as it merges inside her sword to create a blade of flames. In which she begins to dash towards her with extreme speed.

But for Sarah… she pulls back her bow as it releases it, creating a split of arrows that turns into bombs. However, Zuikaku turned to dodge with grace. It didn't hit her at all by the explosion's impact. Zuikaku continued to charge at her as Sarah uses her runway to summon a squadrons of Seahawks to impede her. But Zuikaku did the same thing to summon her Zeros to shoot them down. As the Fifth Carrier Division shipgirl begins to reach within her range, she swings her sword downwards. However, Sarah prepares to parry her attack with her bow as her attack becomes deflected.

"What the!?" Zuikaku was shocked as Sarah was prepared for that kind of attack.

"Not bad. But you're more like a barbarian, not gonna lie. Now have this!" Sarah yelled as she pulls her arrow right in front of her face. She quickly reacted with a dodge that nearly pierced her face. But instead… the arrow made a small cut on her cheek as she bleeds red.

"Tch… you'll pay for that…" Zuikaku spat as she dashes in with her flurry of attacks. Sarah dodged her sword as she proceeds to sail backwards. Only for Zuikaku to give chase.

The battle was tense… Akagi continues to watch the might for her own amusement while Javelin couldn't feel the pressure while being worried. While Laffey is drinking her Oxy-Cola. Hornet and Yorktown remained quiet as Sarah fires split arrows as Zuikaku deflects them with her sword as she gives her chase.

"You won't get away from me, Grey Ghost!" Zuikaku yelled.

"Not if I can help it." Sarah replied as she turns around and fires her arrows at the front to summon her Seahawks as the planes did the somersault to shoot her down. Zuikaku noticed and didn't have time to react. Yet, she covered herself from the heavy fire as the splashes got her. Sarah stopped to see if she defeated her. "Have I done it?"

But the battle wasn't over… Zuikaku survived the attack but was left damaged. Her runway was left in a minor condition and yet, she can still fight.

"You're pretty good. I'll give you that…" Zuikaku continued. "But you have forced my hand. This time… I will not lose by a Grey Ghost faker like you!"

"Still persistent, huh? Guess I underestimated you." Sarah said with a shrug.

"I don't need your confidence nor your pity. All I want is to defeat you!" Zuikaku then conjures a flame around her as it begins to form into a red fiery dragon as it roared. "This time… I'll sink you for sure and claim my victory!"

"No… you're wrong. This is where it ends… I'm glad Enterprise trained me for months and all of that hard work paid off…" Sarah said as she drew her bow as the wind begins to react violently around Sarah and Zuikaku. Sarah's glows brighter as it begun to form the spirit of the eagle behind her as it shrieks. "I'll pour every power that Enterprise gave me… **THIS IS TRUTH!**"

"**VICTORY IS MINE!**" Zuikaku yelled as she swung her sword as the dragon dashes towards her.

Sarah's arrow was fired as the eagle flies towards the dragon as the two projectiles clashed as the water begins to make waves. Everyone reacted to see of what happened. Yet, the collision was so bright, the wind was also violent as well. Both still had their confidence to see which one will win… or who will die. However, Sarah's arrow starts to break through the dragon as the arrow goes like a speed of light as she tried to use her sword to defend herself as the arrow hits the blade creating a large explosion along with the splash. Everyone covered themselves as Akagi protects Kaga from the droplets of water coming down from the air. Amagi covered herself, too.

"D-Did she do it?" Javelin asked as Belfast watched carefully.

"No… Look." Belfast said as they all looked as the splash dies down… revealing that Zuikaku was still standing… but her blade was broken… she was speechless that she took a hit that most killed her. Suddenly, she begins to kneel on the water's surface as a sign of defeat…

"Zuikaku!" Shoukaku exclaimed while she pulled the boat that Tatsuya was on as he held tight.

"W-Well now…" Tatsuya said with his megaphone. "It seems we have a winner! Sarah is your winner of this duel! Man, I'm glad that didn't die!"

As the battle was concluded with a victor. Sarah approached Zuikaku who was still alive and breathing. The Fifth Carrier Division girl was catching her breath, shocked that she was defeated and lost her chance to win against her… she looked up to her when she reached her hand out

"So… am I worthy of you now, Zuikaku? Seems I went too hard on you." Sarah said with a smile as Zuikaku chuckled.

"Nah. You did more than enough. It seems you bested me. The victory's yours, Grey Ghost- no… Sarah…" Zuikaku replied as she takes her hand and stands up. As two has finally declared themselves equals as everyone applauded. Yorktown was happy that she won while Hornet cheered Sarah for that. Akagi, Kaga, and Amagi were amazed on the results while Kyosuke had a smile on his face.

"Guess that Zuikaku still needs a lot to learn. Maybe one day she can find her own reason." Kyosuke said as Amagi looked at him.

"You're right. Though, her recklessness almost consumed her but I'm glad things got settled." Amagi said with a smile. Yet, the day sure escalated into a happy result in the process.

* * *

1/2/2026 **Tatsuya's Room, Dormitory, PUDC Azur Lane Base** Late Night - Clear Sky

***Persona 5 OST - Break it Down -elp version-**

And so it was late night inside Tatsuya's room. The lights were left on the room as he was seen watching TV at the corner while his legs are kneeled next to the table as he was given Belfast's late dinner. He was a bit tired after doing some commentating during the duel between Sarah and Zuikaku. Finally, he wanted peace and quiet in his life. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door in which he replied.

"Hmm? Come in." Tatsuya said as the door opens. But, he noticed it was… "Huh? Zuikaku? Shoukaku? What is it?"

"Hey, Tatsuya-san." Zuikaku said as she and her sister came in and closed the door. They kneeled close to the table as she bought her own food. "Umm… I know it's strange but… You are right. I guess Sarah did underestimated me. Yet, she was filled with confidence! It was like… BOOM! And I lost! Though, I guess it's best for me to not whine about it."

"I see… And what with that food you bought? Miso soup? Chicken nuggets and onions? That's your later dinner?" Tatsuya asked her as she happily nods.

"Yup! I couldn't help myself but to cook. Good thing I know how to make delicious foods, after all!" Zuikaku said as she eats her own food. "By the way, Shoukaku. You're not eating?"

"Ahh, I got my own. Take a look.~" Shoukaku said as she begins to grab something from her pockets… A small japanese snack and a beer.

"Well… I guess that's- Wait a second… Is that beer?" Zuikaku asked her sister as she nods.

"It is!~ I was hoping if Tatsuya-kun here would be interested in it if he wants to relieve some stress.~" Shoukaku said until Tatsuya snatched it right from his hand.

"Sorry. I just can't help it." Tatsuya said as he opens the bottle cap and drinks it. "Hmmm… Not bad. Not great. Anyways… I know you're here just to talk about Sarah. Why are you here, exactly?"

"Well… It's that you gotten along with Sarah so well. Yet…" Zuikaku looked at her hand. "She found her resolve and opened my eyes for me. Yet, she views me as a friend. So… I was thinking… are you two… dating?"

"D-Dating?" Tatsuya said with a blush. "I mean… we're not but we're simply just friends. That's all."

"Oh?~ You're blushing. I guess you don't want us to know? How mysterious of you.~" Shoukaku teased as he lightly slams the table.

"It's not like that!" Tatsuya continued as he calms down to drink his beer. "Anyways… I'm glad that you and Sarah decided to be rienda rather than rivals… or a friendly rival?"

"I'd say the latter. Though, that's not going to stop me from training until I get stronger. I'll be stronger than Sarah, Akagi-san, and Kaga-san! Just you watch!" Zuikaku said with a smile on her face as she continued. "By the way, I was wondering if we could be friends."

"Friends? I mean, we just met like months ago. From the way you say… I guess you want a human friend?" Tatsuya asked her as she finishes eating her miso soup.

"Yeah. Though, My first was Sarah except… she's a half-Shipgirl. So I think you'd be my second." Zuikaku thought about it in her mind but eats her nuggets.

"Sure, I guess?" Tatsuya replied as she chuckled.

"Really? That's good to hear from you. I think we'd get along just fine. Oh yeah! Think of me as your personal transportation. If you want to travel somewhere after the war, let me know and I'll take you there!" Zuikaku said with a wink as he seemed surprised.

"So… You're my personal transportation? I think you'll have to ask your admiral from the Sasebo Branch about it." Tatsuya said to her as she scratched the back on her head.

"Y-Yeah. I guess you're right. But that ain't stopping me." Zuikaku continued. "By the way, your food is getting cold."

"Oh crap!" Tatsuya noticed as he begins to eat his food quickly before it gets cold.

Then… a few minutes has passed as both Tatsuya and Zuikaku have finished eating. While Shokaku finished her snacks earlier. Though, the two had a good talk regarding their past life and all. But, Tatsuya explained his background of where he was born. To her surprise, he was born and raised in Sendai of the Tohoku Region in Japan.

"Wow… you live in Sendai? Must have been a busy city to live in, huh?" Zuikaku said as he nodded.

"Yeah, It was nice to live in until I moved to Tokyo. I attended high school then all the way to university. And then, I moved on to join the JASDF until I was recruited by Onyx Fangs after they saw my skills. So I guess that's pretty much about it. I wonder how my mother doing back in Sendai." Tatsuya said as Zuikaku shrugged.

"Who knows. I could imagine she's alive and… Oh man… I'm getting sleepy… Hey, Tatsuya-kun… You mind if I sleep in your room instead of my dorm… Because your room is… so… warm…" Zuikaku then proceeded to sleep on the warm carpet floor as she began snoring loudly.

"Oh dear… Seems my sister has fallen asleep. It must have been late already. Why won't you go to bed.

"I am. Unless you wanna play that flute of your to make me sleep." Tatsuya said to her as she had a smile.

"Oh, you want a lullaby? Then allow me to put you to sleep… listen carefully to the song.~" Shoukaku then brings out her flute as she plays the traditional song as Tatsuya begins to listen to it… after twenty seconds has passed. Tatsuya starts to feel sleepy as he proceeds to yawn.

"What a fine… melody…" Tatsuya said his last words as he began to sleep as well and snored loudly as well. Shokaku stops playing her flute and got up and prepares to leave the room.

"Guess I've done my part.~ Goodnight, you two. And Zuikaku, make sure you head back to our temporary dorms next time.~" Shoukaku said as she turns off the lights and closed the door. Thus, the day close to the mission is soon getting closer…

* * *

**-[THE NEXT DAY…]-**

**-[BRIEFING]-**

It was the next day and everyone was called by Gideon to come to the war room as Gideon, Kyosuke, and Tristan were seen holding the briefing as the squadron members and shipgirls were on their seats. But for Akagi… she was standing next to Kyosuketo do as she pleases. Kyosuke was seen sitting next to Sarah while Zuikaku and Shokaku was seen sitting behind them. And so… it begins.

***Ace Combat 7 OST - LRSSG Briefing III**

Gideon: "**Okay everyone. Listen up. This may be our last and final mission against the Crimson Settlement. With the help of the US Air Force's Recom team. They've managed to find the main base of where they reside which is right here… Finland. It's far up north which means there will be heavy amount of snow storms. You squadrons need to be careful. It may ruin your view. So I recommend shooting down with bullets. Missiles are are optional but be careful when you use them.**"

Tristian: "**Their base in Finland is most likely detected in the northern part of Finland. I could imagine that their base is heavily fortified with Siren ships. Including both Ironblood and Vichya's Jean Bart.**"

Kyosuke: "**True, which is why we're devised a plan in order to break through their defences at the Finnish Sea.**"

Sean: "**So, what's the plan then? We all know that this is not going to be easy.**"

Gideon: "**The plans is that we need to destroy Crimson Settlement's old relic called the 'Master Admiralty Code'. Which is believed to have the ability to overwrite all shipgirls if their leader, Arvis plans to use it. However, they still have Project Orochi on their hands so destroying that is a must.**"

Kyosuke: "**Agreed. We can't let Arvis do what he pleases until the extinction of humanity.**"

Akagi: "**Oh?~ If this Arvis person really desires extinction of all life. Why not we make him suffer.~**"

Gideon: "**Ahem… We have ground forces from America, Japan, and the United Kingdom who will be helping us as well. Cleveland sisters, you will have to go to the San Diego branch to pick them up. They're gonna be a pack of these men.**"

Cleveland: "**Roger! Leave that to me!**"

Montpelier: "**This shouldn't be that bad.**"

Kyosuke: "**I'll have to contact Yuudachi, Shigure, and Yukikaze to gather our country's ground forces as well. Shinsaku Squadron, I already know your fighters are docked on Akagi and Kaga's runway. So take your time before you prepare yourselves. Got it?**"

Demon: "**Yes, sir!**"

Tristian: "**I've been likely informed that our Majesty, Queen Elizabeth wants to participate in the mission as well along with Warspite. Belfast, Prince of Wales, please return back to the UK and gather our ground troops for preparation.**"

Belfast: "**As you command, Commander.**"

Wales: "**Leave this to us. Belfast, let us leave immediately.**"

Gideon: "**And you Azur Squadrons… You know, I miss Frederick but I'm sure he's watching over you guys. And Tatsuya, you may be our top ace here. But both Tonberry and Shinsaku Squadrons will be trying to take that position form you. If you want to keep up, you'll have to outdo them. So get ready and prepare yourselves, people.**"

Tatsuya: "**Roger that.**"

Gideon: "**Now then… we'll call this 'Operation: Blitz Storm". We can't afford to lose this war. Arvis must be stop at all cost. Now then, you're all dismissed.**"

**-[BRIEFING END]-**

* * *

2/1/2026 **Crimson Settlement HQ, Finland** Daytime - Snowstorm

**[MISSION 6: OPERATION BLITZ STORM]**

**[1300 hrs. February 1, 2026]**

**-Current Sortie Members/Azur Squadron-**

"**Zero One" Tatsuya Hasegawa - F-15E Strike Eagle**

"**Haze" Sean T. Patton - Gripen E**

"**Lotus" Kira Leicester - Typhoon**

**-Current Sortie Members/Tonberry Squadron-**

"**Spitfire" Jackson Fyre - Su-30M**

"**Kale" Garry Oxton - Mirage 2000-5**

"**Creed" Tyler Rockerfeller - F-2A**

"**Vox" Mordred Patterson - MiG-29A Fulcrum**

**-Current Sortie Members/Shinsaku Squadron-**

"**Demon" Rentaro Watanabe**

"**Wind" Anji Momogawa**

"**Chase" Shinji Omito**

"**Glass" Nakano Karubichi**

**-Current Fleet/Eagle Union-**

**USS Enterprise**

**USS Yorktown**

**USS Hornet**

**USS Cleveland**

**USS Montpelier**

**USS Denver**

**USS Columbia**

**USS Laffey**

**USS San Diego**

**USS Albacore**

**USS Helena**

**-Current Fleet/Sakura Empire-**

**IJN Akagi**

**IJN Kaga**

**IJN Amagi**

**IJN Yuudachi**

**IJN Shigure**

**IJN Yukikaze**

**IJN Zuikaku**

**IJN Shokaku**

**IJN Yamashiro**

**IJN Fusou**

**-Current Fleet/Royal Navy-**

**HMS Queen Elizabeth**

**HMS Warspite**

**HMS Prince of Wales**

**HMS Illustrious**

**HMS Unicorn**

**HMS Javelin**

**HMS Belfast**

And so the time has come… the final mission approaches where the coordinated plan comes into action. Tatsuya was seen on the runway of Enterprise as Sarah was controlling it. Kira was on Yorktown. And Sean was Hornet. They were riding on the three sisters of the Eagle Union during the snowstorm but wasn't that bad. Yuudachi, Shigure, and Yukikaze carried JSDF ground soldiers. Cleveland and her sisters carried US forces. Belfast and Prince of Wales along with Queen Elizabeth carried the british forces as well. Thus, they're heading straight into the base. Helena from the Eagle Union, volunteered to help them as she gains the radio interception from their enemy as she notified everyone.

"Everyone. Please listen to this. I believe this is the enemy radio I have intercept." Helena said as she plays the live comms.

Graves: "L-Lord Arvis! Bad news! Our enemies are approaching our base!"

Arvis: "Hmm? And how many? No one isn't supposed to find it here!"

Graves: "Far too many, sir! They're from Provence! US, Japan, and the UK! They've cornered us and nowhere to escape!"

Arvis: "What the fuck…? You're not kidding, are you? Tch… Okay, go Graves my faithful lieutenant. Lead your men to stop them. Sink every one of these damn ships with mortars and AA guns! Everyone! The time has come! Ironblood, Vichya… Go out there and destroy them. I will get the Master Admiralty Code ready. If that fails, I have a Plan B on my hands. Destroy these Provence dogs!"

"Seems they're prepared just like us." Tatsuya said as he was sen inside his Strike Eagle.

"I guess it's time for us to start the fireworks show, huh?" Sean said as he had a cocky smile under his mask.

"Don't get yourself over your head, Sean. The enemy has some heavy fortification that I'm seeing right now." Kira said as she followed them.

"The problem is… they have AA guns to shoot us down if we're not careful so that's gonna be a problem." Tatsuya said on the comms as Gideon speaks on the comms.

Gideon: "That is a problem. But, there is a plan. To all available flight units. Focus on destroying the motors. Then the ships will try to destroy the AA guns within range. However, you also need to protect the ground forces who have boarded the ships. Remember, we need to make this count."

"Roger that. Time for us to start this party!" Tatsuya said as their squadron then targets the flying Siren fighters.

As for Sarah and the other carriers… they switched to their rig armaments while Zuikaku was speeding her way into the enemy's base until there was a mortar projectile coming down on her. She unsheathed her katana when she swung her sword upwards as she continued sailing. The bomb was split in half as it exploded in the process. Yet, she wasn't hurt. Shokaku was seen summoning her planes from her runway as the squadron of Zeros flew into the sky and proceeded to shoot down the Siren fighters to clear the way for the Shinsaku Squadron as they had a plan. They're heading straight to rain down on them.

Demon: "Okay, team! Let's blow these Siren ships!."

Chase: "Hah! And they'll never know what will hit 'em! Fox Two!"

The Shinsaku Squadron proceeded to fire their missiles onto the Siren ships as it created an explosive chain reaction… yet, they used all of their missiles, allowing for ships carrying soldiers to reach into the enemy's base. The soldiers were preparing to get the motorized boats ready as they began to split up into squads. Just as they did, they made their way to the frosty beach when they landed. The soldiers begin to rush their way and fire on them.

Lupus: "This is Lieutenant Lupus of the US Armed Forces! We've made it on to the enemy's soil. We're pressing hard to their stronghold as best as we can! But these mortars are preventing us from going forward!"

Gideon: "Roger that. Azur Squadron, get rid of mortars… fast!"

"Finally…" Cleveland said as he and their sisters equipped their rig armements. "Carrying soldiers on our ship isn't my thing but it sure helped them out. Okay, sisters! Why don't we destroy these AA guns so we can make way for the Azur Squadrons?"

The sisters cheered as they all aimed towards the AA Guns and fires a rapid volley of cannon shells. The shells impacts the AA guns when the Crimson soldiers were using them as they proceeded to flee, destroying most of them in the process. However, Belfast arrives to warn Cleveland and her sisters.

"Cleveland, please be careful. The Ironblood has also ambushed behind us. Seems they've been getting crafty." Belfast said as she glared at their enemy from afar… it was none other than Bismack and her crew of Ironblood shipgirls who were ready to counter attack.

"Don't think you could get away that easily, allies of Provence…" Bismarck said as she fired her cannons at her enemy. Soon followed the other Ironblood shipgirls who also fired a volley of shells. Meanwhile in the sky… the Azur Squadrons manage to take out the squad of Siren fighters in the process as they manage to clear the way for the Tonberry Squadron to begin their bombing run on all of their supplies. However, Tatsuya and his squad received an enemy radio interception from none other than Graves himself.

Graves: "You think destroying our mortars, AA guns, and our supplies makes you smart? Fuck you! You've just made a big mistake and I'll make sure you'll die for sure!"

Suddenly, Graves arrives on his Lightning II with his own emblem that looked like a grim reaper. Sean quickly recognizes it in which he knew who he is.

"Aww shit… That's Graves! He's the traitor from the Air Force squadron I was once part of! Why is he siding with them!? That bastard killed off my comrades four years ago!" Sean continued "Tatsuya! Let me have him."

"No. Don't. He may be skilled at flying but I'll handle him." Tatsuya responded.

"Then we do this together then!" Sean replied as he sighed.

"Fine… But don't slow me down. Kira, with me!" Tatsuya said as they all fly towards their enemy. However, Sean talked in as he tries to ask Graves. Yet, he was angry.

"Graves, you traitor… You took everything away from me… including my comrades back in our days at the Air Force!" Sean yelled on his comms to ask him. Yet, his response was…

Graves: "I don't even know who you are…"

"LIES!" Sean yelled as he proceeds to chase after him as he shot missiles at him. Only for Graves to deploy his flares to negate that. Tatsuya didn't know that his ally would have a connection with Graves. However, he wanted to check on Sarah to which she was seen with Akagi and Kaga as they were defending themselves from the Siren attack while Cleveland was clashing with Ironblood's shipgirls such as Z23 and Koln.

"The enemies sure has gotten themselves stronger reinforcements this time around… Akagi, how are you holding up?" Sarah asked her ally as she was summoning her planes through her paper.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. But you should focus on the battle if I were you." Akagi replied with her serious tone. Kaga summoned her planes as well to fend them off.

"To make matters worse… Our former ally Ironblood made an ambush around us. But we must make haste until your squadrons gets rid of these Sirens in the air." Kaga said as Sarah fired her arrows to summon her seahawks.

However, Sarah noticed to see Hornet who was seen under attack by Vichya's Jean Bart who was seen shooting her cannons at her. Yet, she dodged them with ease until Yorktown intervenes the fight with her Hellcats to fire bullets on her as Jean Bart dash step backwards when she arrived.

"Hornet. Are you okay? You do know you shouldn't underestimate her." Yorktown said to her as she nodded.

"I know but she just goes for me… I know I can't summon my bombers to beat her. Think you can handle her?" Hornet said to her sister as she shook her head.

"Sadly, I cannot…" Yorktown replied as Sarah arrived to assist the sisters.

"Allow me to help." Sarah continued. "We still have the training. After all, I'm used to fighting her."

"So… you're that girl who merged with Enterprise, huh? Then that means I'll be taking the bounty on your head." Jean Bart then continued to aim her cannon towards her. "After all, Arvis promised me if I sink you."

"Don't get cocky, Jean Bart. If you really want to sink me… Then I'll sink you first." Sarah readied herself to pull her bow to create an arrow.

"Now you're talking my language! Let's see who'll fall into despair, then…" Jean Bart spat as the two glared at each other. Hornet and Yorktown were standing next to her.

"Hey, Sarah. It's all up on you. Don't die!" Hornet said as she sailed away to get rid of the remaining Sirens with her Mitchell bombers.

"Sarah…" Yorktown continued. "I know you want to fight her alone. But let me help you." Yorktown asked her as she headied herself. Sarah nodded as they began the fight against Vichya's battleship.

Meanwhile inside the base of the Crimson Settlement's building where the allied forces storming inside the building as they eliminated most of the Crimson's ground forces. They soon arrived into the large areas which appears to be an indoor docks for ships. There, they find the black obelisk which was still glowing with red glyphs of an unknown language. Lieutenant Lupus to see that thing still active but unsure if it the object is near completion.

"Good god… So this is the Master Admiralty Code?" Lupus continued until one of the soldiers had a pack of C4 on their hands.

US Soldier 1: "Lieutenant, sir! We're ready to blow up that obelisk!"

"Alright… then let's destroy it so their planned human extinction is prevented!" Lupus commanded his forces as they proceed to plant the C4 on the Master Admiralty Code as all the forces takes a step back.

US Soldier 2: "STAND CLEAR! IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

"Detonate it!" Lupus yelled as one of the soldiers detonates the C4 as it exploded… destroying the Master Admiralty Code for good. Then, he proceeds to grab out his comms and speaks. "This is Lieutenant Lupus. We've destroyed the Master Admiralty Code with explosives. Which means their plan has been halted. But we have not seen their leader Arvis and the stolen project."

Arvis: "Well, well, well… Good job destroying the obelisk. Though, it had problems such as not reaching until full completion and all but still. It's a shame that you decided to interfere with my plans. But you are too late, if you were looking for me… I'm pretty much outside, controlling Project Orochi on my own."

Then outside of the base and at the combat space where everyone felt a surging reaction that was coming from the water's depths that rose up… Akagi's eyes widen as she instantly recognizes it…

"Project Orochi… It's here…" Akagi said as he spoke through everyone's comms.

Arvis: "Though, I'm aware of your arrival but this isn't stopping me. You Provence dogs may have slowed my progress down. But this doesn't mean that I can't be stopped… This Project Orochi is not just any Siren battleship… It turns out that Sakura Empire back in the World War II days were creating a god known as **Yasomagatsu**… A soulless god to say at least. I've studied this ship for months and I discovered that it requires a human vessel… and the black Mental Cube. And what was the solution? Put the black Mental Cube inside me and take over this battleship god's will as my own!"

"After all this time… You managed to unlock Project Orochi's secret…? How vile…" Amagi said as she covered her mouth to cough.

***Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs The Soulless Army OST - Fated Showdown**

"How dare you… Don't you know it's dangerous to control? That project is left incomplete!" Kaga exclaimed.

Arivs: "Aww, don't be so judgy, missy. You see, I've manage to complete it on my own. Since it's fully operational… I can now enact my extinction plan! The extinct Siren race sure made a handful of weapons in their favor. I wonder what happened to them now… Well, no matter… I'll be destroying you all."

Gideon: "Jesus Christ! He's insane! To all available flight units! Focus on destroying Project Orochi right away! We can't let him do as he pleases with that dangerous weapon!"

Graves: "You see now? Lord Arvis has finally called upon the soulless battleship god and you can't stop him-"

Suddenly, a purple laser beam came from the cannon of Project Orochi or rather… Yasomagatsu… Arvis was seen inside the command bridge as he was controlling it all by himself as the interior was neon red and the controls looks similar to controlling a mech.

"What the hell!? Damn it! I lost my chance for revenge!" Sean yelled.

"Sean! Calm down!" Kira yelled at him. "Now is not the time to get angry… This situation just became dire…"

Arvis: "Ahh… Graves… You were my faithful servant to me… But I have no use for you anymore… And you Bismarck… are indeed useless to me. But you were a perfect tool to make my plans come true."

"Tch… So you used us… I see the reason now… You don't care about anything that you value, you monster!" Bismarck growled.

Arvis: "Don't be, Bismarck. This battleship god here needs more souls… or rather… your Mental Cubes. So be a good girl and stand still. I'll be destroying you-"

Suddenly, a shot came from afar as it was Z23… She was angry and took a deep breath… knowing that they were used and manipulated to Arvis' means. She was ready to aim at Arvis's ship again.

"Lay your hands off… of our leader, you fiend!" Z23 exclaimed as all shipgirls stopped fighting each other and come to fully realize their true enemy. Laffey and Javelin saw the turn of events as they sailed next to Z23 and help her.

"She's right… You may have done bad things… but we'll stop you from your plans!" Javelin exclaimed as she wielded her weapon as Laffey readied her cannons.

"Laffey will not lose… I will fight the true enemy." Laffey said as the Ironblood destroyer noticed that she'd be fighting alongside the allies of Provence. "Z23… let us fight with you…"

"H-Hmph! This is only a temporary alliance for now… But we must do something about this ship!" Z23 tries to think until Bismarck speaks up.

"Ironblood! Our situation has changed! We will have to ally with the Provence and destroy one true enemy… Arvis of the Crimson Settlement. He has used us for his gains and controlled us. His obelisk is nothing more than a brainwashing device! Now… we will fight!" Bismarck announces as they decided to target Arvis' ship and the Siren units that are available. But under Arvis' command, it's only a small problem.

"Hey, Tatsuya! Seems that the Ironblood joined our side now! Does that mean…?" Sean asked.

"Heh… It means we get to take down our one true enemy this time. But be careful if the Ironblood betrays us again. Now then… Let the real hunting season begin!" Tatsuya said as all squadron proceed to target the Yasomagatsu.

Gideon: "Well now. Seems this is new. Glad these Ironblood is helping us. But I'm adding a huge bonus whoever takes Arvis down."

"Fine by me!" Tatsuya had a smile under his helmet and mask as he fired his missiles at the ship as it created an explosive impact. Leaving a slight damage on the Yasomagatsu. "So much for controlling a ship god or whatever… I was expecting a challenge."

Demon: "Don't get cocky, Zero One. 'Cause this prey is mine!"

Jackson: "Sorry, mate. We'll be the one who'll reap the rewards!"

"Not if I go first!" Tatsuya replied as they decided to combine their attack with more missiles like some raid as it begins to take more damage. But the Yasomagatsu returned fire with cannons beams as the three dodged. "Yikes! That was close!"

Demon: "Best be careful… These Siren technology are sure painful if you ever get hit be one of those. Hey, Spitfire. Think you can keep up with us?"

Jackson: "Don't think so. But we're in this together."

"He's right." Tatsuya continued. "This real battle has just begun so we gotta tread carefully… Arvis won't give in that easily. Azur Squadron! We're targeting the hull. Make sure we weaken it to allow the shipgirls to have their chance!"

"Right! Leave that to us! Kira, let's fire our missiles at the same time! It should do more damage." Sean asked his ally as she didn't seem to mind it.

"Right, right. I may be sick of your constant boasting but I'll help you out this time." Kira replied as the two fired their missiles at the hull of the Yasomagatsu as it created a huge explosion that left a slight cracked hole on the ship's hull.

"Tatsuya! We manage to damage it!" Sean asked him.

"Perfect! Zero One to Laffey." Tatsuya continued. "Think you can fire your torpedos at the cracked hull that you're seeing? If yes, then do it!"

"Roger… Laffey will attack the enemy…" Laffey said as she fired her torpedos as it propel towards Yasomagatsu. Javelin joins in by helping her. Z23 didn't hesitate but she wanted to help her out as well as she fires her torpedos as well.

The underwater projectiles proceed to enter inside the crack of the Siren ship as it manages to damage it's hull more as it begins to malfunction. Arvis inside the command bridge/cockpit as he felt a heavy damage when the Destroyers hit this ship. He was rather angry about it and proceeds to return fire at the Destroyers with laser cannons targeted at them. The three dodged until Z23 was late as she took a slight hit… but It didn't sink her. Both Javelin and Laffey were relieved.

"Damn… To think that he'd hit me and damaged my guns… I think… I did my part…" Z23 continued and pointed at the two. "You two! I'm going to sit this one out. Make sure you sink that damn ship!"

"Don't worry, leave it all to us!" Javelin said with a smile as she proceed to move forward.

"Everyone! It's time to concentrate our attacks! Yasomagatsu is weakened! Fire the volleys!" Prince of Wales commanded all of the shipgirls to attack the Siren ship with shells while the carriers attack with planes as the squadron of Zeros, Hellcats, Seahawks, and Mitchells dropped bombs on the ship as it created an all out attack filled with explosion and smoke that covered the combat space.

Arvis: "D-Damn it! This ship may be sinking but you haven't gotten the best of me yet…!"

Yasomagatsu begins to slowly sink into the water's abyss as it was still burning on some parts. But then… it completely sank along with Arvis… Tatsuya takes a deep breath of relief. Thinking that the battle is over. Bismarck tips her hat down since the Siren battleship has sank.

"Arvis… You may have betrayed us just because we helped you… now we're through with you. Enjoy in valhalla, bastard…" Bismarck said as Belfast approached her.

"I assume you got your revenge on this man?" Belfast said as she asked the Ironblood battleship when she looks away from her.

"It's none of your concern, maid." Bismarck continued. "I feel so furious that he used us. But at least this is the end that he deserves."

"It's… It's over? Did we finally did it?" Javelin said in shock while Laffey drinks her Oxy-Cola. But suddenly, Helena uses her comms to check the signal… and it turns out… it was not really over…

"Everyone! Pay attention! He has not been sunk… He's coming back up… And I could feel the intensity around this combat space!" Helena warned as everyone felt the shake around them as something begins to rise up. Just as it did… the huge splash of rain pours down as it reveals to be… a mech… But the damages were repaired due to the result.

***Persona 4 OST - The Almighty**

Arvis: "Ahaha! You think this is over? You're wrong. Thanks to you… I've managed to unlock Yasomagatsu's true form! Now this here is the Soulless God and I'm willing to become it's vessel!"

"Tch… He's really persistent…" Bismarck growled when she looked at the giant mech that rose up from the surface…

"Holy shit… It's huge! T-Tatsuya! That ship turned into a freakin' mech!" Sean exclaimed as Tatsuya looked at it. He was rather surprised to see that new form.

"I know… But I feel like this is not good…" Tatsuya said as the carrier shipgirls looked at Yasomagatsu's true form.

"So it has awakened…" Akagi continued. "I never knew this so-called Yasomagatsu would be in that kind of form… This might be difficult for us to sink it."

"Agreed… Dear sister Akagi, we must be careful. I do not know of how will it work… Yet, we don't have a plan." Kaga said until Tatsuya speaks on the comms.

"Don't worry. Let us do it. After all, I am an ace striving for the blue skies and that's what I care about!" Tatsuya continued. "Besides, I've seen enough strange thing in this kind of war but we'll destroy this god for sure!"

"Heh. Like Tatsuya said! We never give up by the likes of that mech! Why don't we show you all of what we got!" Sean exclaimed with excitement as Kira only sighed, wishing to shut him up after the mission.

Demon: "Agreed. We have the skills in flying so fighting this mech that came straight out of a mecha anime is one of my biggest dreams come to life and here it is! To be honest… it sounds crazy…"

Jackson: "Aww, what are you talking about? This one big prey might attack us so we gotta piss him off more!"

"Yeah… Let's all do this and come back home alive!" Tatsuya said to everyone at the comms. "Sarah! If you're listening to me… Once we find the main core on that mech. I think I'll let you do the honors on destroying that god."

"R-Right! You sure you want me to do this?"Sarah asked him.

"Don't worry, we're still getting a big bonus anyways. So, shall we get started? I assume we need help from all shipgirls." Tatsuya said.

"Tatsuya-sama. Allow us to assist you in your battles." Belfast said on the comms.

"Thanks, Belfast. Okay… no more talking… Arvis! You're going down!" Tatsuya and his squadron flies into action as Arvis who was still controlling a battleship god.

Arvis: "To think that you'll take me down… You're sorely mistaken. I'm just getting started controlling Yasomagatsu's new form. So do me a big favor and be my gracious guinea pig subjects for me."

"Like that would happen! Your days of human extinction are over!" Sean spat as he fired bullets at the ship's armor as it didn't do much damage.

Arvis: "Really? Bullets? Is that all you have to offer? Fine. I'll give you something in return!"

Then, Arvis fired the shoulder mounted missile launchers as it sent more then ten missiles at each pilots who were avoiding it. Tatsuya used his flares to drag the enemy missiles away and return fire with his missiles as it hit right up to the command bridge where Arvis was inside when he flinched.

Arvis: "Gah! Now bad. But you're wasting my time… With this battleship… I will steer it and destroy you all! Quick and painless are no longer an option for you!"

"Keep firing! We can't let him shoot down the pilots!" Sarah told everyone as she summoned her squadron of Seahawks to assist them. Akagi, Kaga, Hornet, and Yorktown did the same.

The swarm of WWII fighters flew around in circles while attacking the giant mech. This allowed the Azur Squadron, Tonberry Squadron, and Shinsaku Squadron to combine their fire power as they fired another missile directly at the chest. Arvis felt a violent shake that the chest has been critically damaged. Outside of the mech's chest was the black Mental Cube powered by it as Sarah looked.

Arvis: "Tch… you're really persistent, huh? Fine then! You've left me no other choice! Activating EMP blast… Adieu!~"

Suddenly, the black Mental Cube reacted with a glow as the Yasomagatsu emits a huge EMP pulse at the surrounding combat space as it suddenly kill switches all available fighters including Tatsuya. Good thing their comms was still available.

"S-Shit! Our jets been affected!" Sean exclaimed.

"Damn it… I can't get the engine to work! We can still fly but we need to land right away!" Kira added as Yorktown listened on the comms.

"Hornet. Let us provide landing for our squadrons." Yorktown said to her sister as she nodded.

"You got it, sis!" Hornet replied as both sailed away from the combat space and turn their armements into carriers. Akagi and Kaga did not notice as they continue to stare at it. However, Tatsuya asked Sarah in his comms.

"Sarah! The core is still open! Think you can aim for it? Can you see it?" Tatsuya asked her as she looked at the core with her own eyes

"Yeah! I can! Should I destroy it?" Sarah asked.

"Just do it!" Tatsuya exclaimed as Sarah nodded. She pulls back her bow as she begins to aim for it with her precision. To her eyes, she is exactly aiming it where it is before the mech makes it's another move. She took a deep breath and said her words…

"Owari da!" Sarah yelled as she releases the arrow of light as it speeds towards the black Mental Cube core as the projectile pierces it. The cube started to react violently until the point where it becomes colorless and shatters… the mech that Arvis was inside didn't have time nor to eject as the system failed him.

Arvis: "No… NO! My battleship! I was so close to achieve it! Not until you bastards thwarted my plans! I will destroy you all! You hear me! I WILL HAVE MY-"

Suddenly, the mech created a large explosion, killing Arvis inside due to the results of the core being destroyed by Sarah. Everyone was safe from the explosion as the war against the Crimson Settlement has finally come to an end. The squadrons who are on the carriers of Hornet and Yorktown saw the explosion for a brief second… That is until Sean spoke up.

"It's over… It's over! Arvis is finally dead! Geez, he caused a lot of trouble around the world. Man… this calls for celebration!" Sean cheered as Kira sighed until it changed into a small smile.

"Agreed… All that fighting makes me I wanna rest. Speaking of which, Tatsuya. Since this is over. I was hoping Fred would see us win that war, huh?" Kira asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah… I hope so… But still… Sarah did save all of us. I could imagine that she's a hero now. I'm just an ace. Nothing more. Nothing less." Tatsuya continued as he covered his mouth to cough "Anyways, everyone… Mission accomplished. Gideon! It's over. We get to go home now, right?"

Gideon: "That's right. After a long effort. I think this calls for your vacation if you want to take it, guys. And Sarah… you saved my men. Thank you."

"Heheh… It's no problem." Sarah chuckled a bit as Akagi, Kaga, and Amagi approached her with a bow.

"I'd never expect that you'd surpass the Grey Ghost yourself. By the looks of you, you've improved. Zuikaku really spared with you for this." Akagi giggled with her mischievous smile.

"Though, now that the war is over. And that project we once worked on back in World War II… I guess we need to find a way to clear our names and earn ourselves a reputation." Kaga said.

"Of course. Though, not entirely. That's in the past now. And to you, Sarah. We thank you for preventing that such a calamity that would destroy the world." Amagi thanked her as she nodded. Yorktown and Hornet could see her of how much she achieved. But… the operation was the success.

**[MISSION ACCOMPLISHED]**

* * *

**-[DEBRIEFING]-**

***Ace Combat 7 OST - LRSSG Debriefing II**

Gideon: "**With the end of the war against Provence and the Crimson Settlement. We can confirm that Arvis is most likely dead. With everything going back to normal. I'll have to start congratulating the brave men and women who fight against our enemies. Not to mention the Shipgirls we fought alongside with. As for you, Azur Squadron… Good news is that we'll still receive that bonus when I mentioned about it. Now we can use those funds to fully rebuild the Azur Lane base. However, Provence HQ is also holding the important ceremony so it's best to earn your medal as part of your service. Good work. Until then. Signing out.**"

**-[DEBRIEFING END]-**

* * *

3/12/2026 **Hasegawa Residence, Sendai, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

One month has passed after the event of the successful operation… Tatsuya got off the cab along with Zuikaku and Shoukaku who followed him. The resident area felt quiet during the day time but Tatsuya just stood there as he wore his casual hoodie and jeans. But… he grew a slight long hair. But his beard was shaved clean. He takes a deep breath while carrying his bag. He was quite ready to reunite with his mother once again.

"Hey, are you alright?" Zuikaku asked him.

"Yeah… I just needed to get ready… That's all." Tatsuya replied as he buzzes on the doorbell.

***Another Song About the Weekend (Acoustic Version) by A Day To Remember**

"I'm coming!" The voice of a woman spoke as she opens the door… the woman had long black hair as she was wearing an apron and glasses. Yet, she looks young as she looked at her son with her eyes widen. "Tatsuya-kun?"

"Hey there, Oka-san… I'm home…" Tatsuya said with a smile as she hugs him.

"Welcome back, Tatsuya-kun! I hear you've been busy working with the Air Force! Are you doing okay?" Tatsuya's mother asked him as she stopped hugging him.

"I'm doing fine, Oka-san. Nothing too special." Tatsuya said until his mother looked at the shipgirl sisters.

"Tatsuya-kun. Who are these girls?" Tatsuya's mother asked as both sisters bows at her.

"You're Tatsuya's mother, yes? The names Zuikaku of the Fifth Carrier Division. This is my sister Shoukaku. I know she teases a lot but we're from the Sasebo Branch of PUDC4." Zuikaku introduces themselves as she was a bit surprised.

"O-Oh. I see. Nice to meet you. My name is Akane Hasegawa. Thank you for looking after my son." Akane said a she bows back at the girls.

"I-It's no worries!" Zuikaku replied as Shoukaku giggled.

"A-Anyways… Can we get inside, Oka-san? Tatsuya asked her mother as she agreed as everyone got inside the house.

As some minutes has passed where Zuikaku and Shoukaku was seen watching TV to check out the news. To them, they're bored. Tatsuya was seen kneeling at the table to wait for the food that Akane was cooking. Though, the food is served as Akane brings them her own bento-style food filled with rice, steak bits, veggies, and teriyaki sauce. They all started eating their food. Tatsuya was happy that he was able to taste his mother's food in a long time. For Zuikaku and Shoukaku, they were amazed of Akane's cooking. As one of her sisters (mostly Zuikaku) who seems to be in bliss. Akane stop eating as she wanted to talk to her son.

"Say, Tatsuya." Akane continued. "How are you doing back at this Azur Lane Base? I assume you made new friends?"

"Kinda… I mean, I can't lie so I did make friends… I guess? But I feel so tired after doing so much missions for Provence. I even earned my medal after that…" Tatsuya said as he begins to sigh. "But good thing I can see you again, Oka-san.

"I'm glad you are, Tatsuya-kun.~" Akane continues. "When the war against these terrorists was going on. I was worried that you'd die but here you are… still alive."

"I know. Though… I may have to go back to base tomorrow morning so this gives me time to stay here for the day." Tatsuya said as Shoukaku speaks up.

"Excuse me, Akane-san. Do you happen to have a guest room for me and my sister to sleep?" Shoukaku asked her as she noticed.

"Ooh! Yes, I do! Tatsuya-kun. If you excuse me, I'd like to take these sisters to their guest room, okay?~" Akane said as she brings Shoukaku to the guest room. Zuikaku notices as she stops eating.

"H-Huh? Hey! Wait for me!" Zuikaku said as she catches up to follow her sister.

Tatsuya was left alone here as he continues eating his food and drink water. He looked at the TV news to see the victory day that is happening in New York. In his view, it looked like a parade. He wonders if Sean would be back in his country… Sarah as well. However, he turns off the TV as he stretches his arms to relax. He wasn't even full but he laid on the carpet floor as he ponders about Fred and Enterprise… both were gone but to his reality, he misses both of them a lot. Knowing that he accomplished his mission on ending the war with Sarah's help. He wanted to have some fun in his life. Sadly, his vacation is short that Gideon gave him. He remembered about the updates going on around the island of the Azur Lane Base that Americans, Britians, and Japanese civilians were offered a chance to live in a residential community around the island for the first time. He remembers there was a huge bridge connected to the island for easy transportation. Then, he decided to get back up and get back to eating just to finish his food.

"Fred… Enterprise… Are you proud of us now?" Tatsuya said to himself as he continues eating his food.

**[A FEW HOURS LATER…]**

A few hours has passed… After he and Akane had their reunion and a simple dinner. It was nighttime where Tatsuya was seen in his room, playing a game of Diablo 3 on his console. However, Zuikaku and Shokaku was watching him play when he was playing hardcore mode in the Torment 11 diffculty. Despite his build is well optimized but enemies are stronger. He accidently got his character killed when there was a legendary enemy that one shot him. Tatsuya sighed knowing that it would kill him but he decided to turn off his console.

"As expected… my character is gone…" Tatsuya said in disappointment as Zuikaku was rather confused by the game itself.

"It's no big deal if you die, right? I mean… can you respawn?" Zuikaku asks as he shook his head.

"It's called harcore, Zuikaku. If your character dies, it's gone for good." Tatsuya continued. "By the way, aren't you going back to your bed in the guest room that my Oka-san provided you?"

"Yeah but… We wanna hang out in your room as you were playing your game. Since you stopped. I guess we gotta do it now. Shoukaku. You ready to head back to sleep?" Zuikaku asked her sister.

"I suppose we have. Perhaps Tatsuya-kun here needs to learn how to not suck at games.~" Shokaku had a smug on her face as he had his eyes close in annoyance.

"Oh shut it, you…" Tatsuya retorted as Shoukaku giggled happily.

"I was just teasing!~ Anyways, we'll be heading off to bed then… Do please have a good night." Shokaku said as both sisters bow at him as they leave his room. Tatsuya then turned off the lights and rested on his bed. He yawned as he begins to remember the days after the war… He and everyone of Provence manage to prevent human extinction and humanity is saved. He wondered if fighting Arvis' mech was easy but he shrugged. He close his eyes and prepares to sleep in preparation to head back to the Azur Lane Base tomorrow morning… He was glad to spend time with his mother today, that is.

**[THE NEXT DAY…]**

And so… it was the next day. It was time for Tatsuya to finally head back to base. He managed to have a proper farewell with his mother. Shoukaku and Zuikaku were leaving as well as the three noticed to see a familiar shipgirl who was waiting for Tatsuya with a bow.

"Hello, Tatsuya-sama. I've been waiting for you." Belfast said as he was surprised to see her.

"Jmm? Belfast? Weren't you supposed to stay back at base?" Tatsuya asked her.

"Gideon has requested me to pick you up based on his orders. After all, this is my duty as a maid." Belfast continued as she got on the old vehicle dating back from World War II to take the wheel. "Now then, Tatsuya-sama. Please get on."

"Right. Hey, what about you two?" Tatsuya asked the two.

"We'll take the train back to Sasebo. Don't wanna see Souryuu-san to scold us if we overstay here. But hey… You did well after the war." Zuikaku said as Shoukaku nodded with a smile.

"Heheh. Yeah. Anyways, you two take care." Tatsuya said as both Fifth Carrier Division shipgirls waved goodbye and parted ways with him. Tatsuya then gets in the backseat as Belfast drives down the road.

"So, how was enjoying your small vacation? Did you eat well before your return back to base?" Belfast asked him.

"I did. Besides, I get to meet my mother again. I could imagine that she could be busy." Tatsuya continued as he completely forgot. "Ahh! Belfast! About the end of the war… Do you think… most soldiers of the Crimson Settlement are on the run now?"

"Hmm… I suppose so. After all, after the death of Arvis and the destruction of the Yasomagatsu. They're forced to survive on their own. No leadership, and no directions. I imagine they'd split themselves up to form a new terrorist faction. In any case, we must prepare for it." Belfast explained as he looked outside the car window to look at the modern buildings and civilians walking on the sidewalk. Suddenly, Belfast gets stuck in a traffic as she decided to wait.

"That's...informative. And what of the Ironblood? I know Arvis betrayed them and all." Tatsuya asked her about it.

"Apparently, the Ironblood decided to surrender themselves to both Germany and Provence. Now, they're serving under the newly formed PUDC penal unit branch in Hamburg in order to atone for their crimes when they attacked Berlin. The good thing is that Berlin has started it's reconstruction." Belfast said as Tatsuya wasn't reactive about it.

"That's good to know. But hey…" Tatsuya then smiled. "I'm loving of how the world is improving. Oh yes! I forgot. Do you mind making a quick stop to the local coffee shop? I mean, You're my maid so why not do it?"

"As a maid serving to you… I believe orders are orders. I will take you there." Belfast said as she drives straight down the road to take Tatsuya to the coffee shop… And at last, peace around the world has returned to normal. And war… War never changes, regardless of any era…

* * *

3/13/2026 **Provence United HQ, San Francisco, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

Meanwhile on the next day at the Provence United HQ… Lass Armistice who was seen in his office where he stood up and looked outside the window to see the view of San Francisco along with the Golden Gate Bridge. He remained calm after the events of the war against the Crimsons… He takes a deep breath as he speaks… feeling the presence of the unknown.

"I know you're here, Observer… Show yourself…" Lass said as the pale-skinned girl who had tentacles and golden eyes… she was seen floating as she was behind him while having a smile on her face.

"Aww.~ You really don't like me, huh?" Observer continued. "Even though I was responsible for convincing Arvis to simply hate on humanity. After all, I gave him that role to play as.~"

"Hmph… You maybe the last Siren race who survived back from World War II… But that man was deemed dangerous and he had to be put down for good." Lass retorted as Observer had a laid back position as she pets her tentacles.

"That's right!~ All of my sisters are dead but I'm still alive. Even though… You and I still have our roles to play, you know? Besides, The world needs to evolve. So do you and so as I.~ The war will continue on as long as I'm around. You understand, Lass-Lass?~" Observer had a seductive smug on her face as he sighed.

"I'm not in a mood for your seduction, Siren… Begone! And know this… We will never lose to a Siren race like you…" Lass turned his head with his eyes glaring at Observer as she sticks her tounge out.

"Of course, of course!~ And that's why we still have a role to play!~ Your organization against Crimson Settlement was only a stepping stone. But I wonder… If there is a another war… Perhaps there are more things to come.~ Bye bye!~" Observer then makes her leave in the shadow as she disappears. Lass sighs as he looked back at the view…

"The war isn't over yet…" Lass said his words as everything faded to silence…

**[TO BE CONTINUED…]**

* * *

**-[Next Chapter | Chapter 8: Azur Lane / Horizon]-**

"_And so… the epllogue's climax is at its end…_"

**Author's Notes:** "**Phew! That was the longest chapter I've made. No but seriously It was a job well done! The war is finally over and there is one more chapter left to fill it in. But, the next chapter might or might not be long depending on what chapter 8 is going to be like. And yes, you saw the first ever appearance of the Sirens. Seems that Observer was pulling the strings behind the story's beginning. And again, be sure to look forward to the next chapter! Until then… Switch on your Youth!**"


	8. Azur Lane

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Azur Lane all belongs to Shanghai Manjuu, Xiamen Yongshi, Bilibili, and Shanghai Yostar. Please support the official franchise.**

**Here at last… the final chapter of this tory! Or rather this should be called an epilogue? It can be called either way. And yes, in this chapter. This will focus on a timeskip after the events of the Provence vs Crimson war. And to be honest, I love working on this story. This might be my second story that I'm finishing on (first being Fire Emblem). Now then, shall we get started?**

**Azur Lane AFTERBURN: Boundless Horizon**

Chapter 8: Azur Lane / Horizon

"_The line at which the earth's surface and the sky appear to meet._"

4/7/2031 **Newport News, Virginia, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

**[FIVE YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE WAR…]**

Five years have passed… nothing has changed but the world remained peaceful as it is. Tatsuya Hasegawa, who was seen exploring Sarah and Enterprise's hometown for the first time. However, he has grown a lot but not that old while wearing his jeans and the Provence aviator jacket. Yet, he has grown nearly in his 30s. His beard was still shaved clean but grew more hair. He wondered if he could get a haircut but he wouldn't mind. But, he was taking his time to enjoy himself to explore the city as it was pulled with busy people. Some who are simply chatting amongst themselves. And some who are just heading straight to their office work. Even though five years have passed. He still continues working for Provence and being the current leader of the PUDC1's Azur Squadron. The shipgirls who are residing at the Azur Lane Base remained a normal life. He remembers a flashback that he talked to Gideon about taking a break and visit America. Yet, he has been temporarily living here for ten days to say at least. Though, he lived in a nice hotel to stay at so everything should be fine. Then, he made his way to the nearby park where the field was green. There, he finds a bench as he decides to sit on it and relax. He takes a deep breath and close his eyes. He decided to have his own dream where he visions himself, floating in the black void where the space is endless. He proceeds to remember the days when he first met Enterprise during his time as the member of the Onyx Fangs, given an offer that could give him a position to join the Azur Squadron. Then to another memory where he meets the Azur Squadrons with Fred being the leader and doing a mission with Sean to patrol around Anchorage. The next memory shows Enterprise who was severely damaged by a red fighter jet after the living ship bomb was prevented caused by the action of the Crimson Settlement. Then, he and his squadron along with Hornet to destroy the PMC air squadron who are affiliated with Crimson. Later on, he gets into a fight with Enterprise after Fred's death. Knowing that he reconciled with each other… Enterprise merged with Sarah to save her life from the assassin. Every journey was crazy for him. That lead all the way up into the war against the Crimson Settlement and their leader named Arvis. But since Arvis has died… the Crimson Settlement is no more, the Ironblood surrendered to themselves. And everything went back to normal. Then, he looked at the bright light as he approaches to it as it glows brighter, sending Tatsuya back to reality as he opens his eyes, staring at the blue skies. Suddenly, he hears a young girl enjoying herself as she was seen holding her P-51D Mustang model as she was making it fly as she held it. But, she started to trip on the grassy ground as the model bumped Tatsuya's shows as he notices it. He looked down and picks it up to look at it for a few seconds until he looks at the young little girl who got up and looked at her. To his surprise, he noticed that she had silver hair and greyish eyes. Both stared at each other… and in his mind… it was definitely Enterprise. Did she finally reincarnate? But he doesn't know but hopes she did. Suddenly, he begins to shed a tear from his eyes.

"Umm… Mister? Are you crying?" The young girl who looked like Enterprise asks as he notices it. He wipes his tears away with his arms.

"O-Oh… sorry. This is yours, yes?" Tatsuya asked her as she nods. "Right. Here you go. Be careful with it, okay?"

"Okay!~" The young girl happily said as he gives her the model and hold it. "Thank you, mister!"

"Heh. It's no problem." Tatsuya replied as the girl begins to play with it. Suddenly, he was approached to a man who looked at Tatsuya, sitting on the bench.

"Thanks for helping my daughter out. She has a dream of flying planes someday, y'know?" The man said as he looked at him. He had a slight beard and black hair as Tatsuya stood up.

"Oh uhh… Yeah. At least she was being careful. Heck, I'm surprised that your daughter is yours. Been taking care of her?" Tatsuya asked him as ne nodded.

"Yeah, I am. She's currently five years old but she's still learning. Glad my wife is giving her good lessons about life." The man continued. "Speaking of which… by the look on your jacket. You from Provence?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty much working for them. I assume you heard the war about Provence versus the Crimson Settlement? That war was over five years ago." Tatsuya said as the man nodded as he remembers that.

"I do. I hear great men and women did their efforts to end the war. Even those Eagle Union ships that fought alongside us as well." The man said as well until he forgot. "Ahh, sorry. I didn't catch your name. The names Jarred DeBlanc. And you are?"

"Tatsuya Hasegawa." Tatsuya replied.

"A japanese, huh? Pleased to meet you. I think I saw you from the news somewhere… you also fought in that war, did you? Provence handed you a medal for your service." Jarred asked him.

"Err… Yeah. I did. Perhaps I didn't tell you that I'm also the ace pilot as of currently. Crazy, right?" Tatsuya asked him as he was surprised.

"You're an ace pilot? This is the first time I've seen you… Damn. I guess you pilots do yearn for the sky… just like my great grandfather did back in the pacific war." Jarred said as he chuckled.

"Is that so? You have a good history there. Speaking of which… about your daughter. What's her name?" Tatsuya asked him as he realized.

"Her name? Ahh, her name is E-" Jarred was about to finish his sentence as his phone was ringing as he picks it up to have a look. "Ahh… Sorry, my wife is telling me to come home. But it was nice talking to you. Now then… we should get going. C'mon, Elisa. We're heading home."

"Huh? That soon? Okay, daddy." The white haired girl named Elisa said as she follows her father. She looks at Tatsuya one more time as she leaves with Jarred, walking down the sidewalk to head straight home.

"He sure takes care of her well…" Tatsuya said to himself until he hears the car horn as he turns around to see a familiar blonde hair shipgirl who is waving at her… it was Hornet.

"Hey, Tatsuya! There you are!" Hornet said as she was seen driving the sports car for some reason as he approaches her. Yet, she did not age nor her appearance changes. She still wore her black cowboy-like hat as usual.

"Huh? Hornet!" Tatsuya said as he approaches her. "You're not kidding. Even though you're here to see me. I never knew that you'd actually drive."

"Yeah, right? Gideon found out I've been practicing lately. Though, what's important is that… you know, Gideon wants you back here. Apparently, there's going to be a mission next week." Hornet said as he decided to sigh and smile.

"He sure want to get to the point, huh? Right, we're still doing this for money. How's Sarah doing? I feel like five years has passed for me and me being alone as usual." Tatsuya said as he gets in the passenger front seat.

"She's still improving. I've seen her training ever since. And best of all, Sarah is being respected by the Eagle Union ships so I'm proud of her." Hornet said with a gleeful smile as she drives down the road. "Speaking of which. Who was that guy you're talking to?"

"Him? Apparently, we had a normal talk. Life stuff and all." Tatsuya responded as Hornet wasn't fazed about it but remained neutral.

"Huh. I've never seen you being so vocal about it." Hornet replied as he laughed.

"Perhaps I changed… or to the way I should be. Anyways, how long until we arrive back to base?" Tatsuya asked.

"Taking you on my ship should be long but not too long. In other words, everything is going to be fine." Hornet replied as she continues driving down the road.

"Right…" Tatsuya said as he continues to look outside of the window to see the view of the city while they are heading off back to the Azur Lane base.

* * *

4/10/2031 **PUDC Azur Lane Base, USA** Daytime - Clear Sky

***Mask by Aqua Timez (TV Size)**

A few days have passed since they've returned to the base. Tatsuya and Hornet got off the ship as everyone including Sarah and Belfast who were expecting their arrival.

"Welcome back, Tatsuya-sama. I hope you had a great trip to Sarah's hometown." Belfast said with a bow. Sarah approached him with a smile on her face.

"So, how was exploring my hometown. You think it's quiet?" Sarah asked him as he scratched the back of his head.

"It is but it's more peaceful. Anyways, have you seen Sean and Kira? I hope those two will try to get along well." Tatsuya asked as the two arrived to see them.

"Hey, Tatsuya! Welcome back. I hear you went on a small trip to Sarah's hometown. Hope you had a great break." Sean said with his usual smile and a thumbs up.

"Honestly, Sean here has been improving. Perhaps I'm as well? Oh well, but I'm glad to see you again." Kira said as he chuckled.

"Thanks for giving me a warm return, guys. I heard Gideon is giving us a mission today when Hornet here informed me." Tatsuya continued. "Speaking of which. The base here has been improving… everything's rebuilt and we're getting more shipgirls from Royal Navy and the Eagle Union as well. Heck, we're getting more civilians who are living at this large island here? That's insane."

Tatsuya could look at the base where it was filled with shipgirls living a normal life, people setting up shops to sell their goods and foods, and both shipgirls and humans interacting with each other. It was a harmony where two kinds can co-exist. Suddenly, Gideon arrived with both Vestal and Zeppy (and it turns out that she did not age).

"Indeed it is." Gideon continued as he arrived while everyone looked at his arrival. "After all, everyone here has been striving to live with us peacefully. Glad they feel protected and all that. Though, I'm going to have an office briefing with you guys. Hornet, Yorktown. You'll be coming with me as well. Andorra and Cleveland said she wants to come so she'll be in my office."

"Yes sir!" Both Hornet and Yorktown saluted at him.

"Ahh, Sarah. I forgot one more thing. Gideon told me to run check-ups on you today. After your office briefing, would you come?" Vestal asked her as she nods.

"Yeah, I can." Sarah nodded as the repair shipgirl smiles.

"Thank you, Sarah. Now, we should get going." Vestal said as they followed Gideon. While for Zeppy. She turned around to stick her tongue at Tatsuya and catches up to follow the Commander of the PUDC1. Only for Tatsuya to smile, knowing that everything changed and it turns out it was a good one.

Meanwhile, in the office… The Azur Squadrons, Andorra, Sarah, Hornet, Yorktown, and Cleveland were inside the room while lined up, listening to Gideon. Vestal and Zeppy were standing beside him as he began to talk.

"Listen up, everyone. This mission has become serious. The ground forces of the Crimson Settlement has regroup themselves into a rogue PMC known as the Obsidian Reapers which they've begun their attack at Afghanistan. The downside is… they got new weapons to counter us which is not going to be easy. I've read reports that it's led by a former Crimson Settlement sergeant who manage to regroup themselves. Finding their leader isn't going to be easy but the only hope we can do now is to stop the enemy forces from attacking the middle east and assist the US ground forces as well." Gideon explained much to Sean's surprise.

"Seriously? They're still not giving up? When do they quit?!" Sean exclaimed.

"Pipe down, Sean. Gideon is about to talk more about this." Kira sighs at his response.

"Which is why you'll be deployed to Afghanistan next week. We can't let our enemy do as they please. Even after Arvis's death… I fear that their mean views them as a martyr because of his legacy. Tatsuya Hasegawa, please lead your squadrons well. Sarah, Hornet, and Yorktown, make me proud. And you Cleveland? Do your best in helping your allies as much as you can." Gideon said to everyone as they all agreed.

"You got it!" Cleveland happily replies.

"Right. I won't fail you." Tatsuya replied to Gideon as well.

"Good. I hope you have my word. You're all dismissed." Gideon continued. "While for me… going back to paperwork is gonna be a tough work for me."

"Well, seems our duty isn't over yet." Sarah said to Tatsuya as he nodded. He proceeds to turn around to make his leave. But he stood there and turns his head to the left and looked at his allies.

"True. It's not over yet but we have a purpose now. Defeating Arvis and his Crimson Settlements was only the stepping stone for us. But this time?" Tatsuya continued. "Our real journey has begun. So let's get out there and show our pride against our enemies!"

Everyone: "RIGHT!"

And so… their adventure continues. These heroic squadrons who fought bravely, are etched into the very fibers of history itself. Thus, their burning spirits will never die.

**[FIN]**

**[THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THE STORY ALL THE WAY!]**

* * *

**Author's Notes: "Thank you so much for reading my story to the end. It was a fun experience for me to work on this. Though, I've learned things on my way that that'll help me improve to work on new stories in the future. Now, I know what you're thinking. This story is only just the beginning. They're might me sequels that'll follow up after AFTERBURN. Or prequels that'll focus on the new character way before AFTERBURN starts. Or even a non-canon story that is set after AFTERBURN right into the Anime adaptation? Who knows! But again. This is my first story completed in 2020. But who knows if they'll ever be one? Anyways, thanks for reading for this story. So... I think I'll leave this off with one final gift. Switch on your Youth!"**

* * *

**-[TEASER]-**

***The scene shows the empty streets of Tokyo as it was filled with rundown cars and building with the cloudy grey sky over it.***

**[From the creator of Witch Musume, Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha, and Azur Lane AFTERBURN...]**

***The silhouette appears showing a man with a orange glowing wrist watch as he held a rifle rested on his shoulder.***

**[DIVISION]**

***Another silhouette appears as she had rabbit ears and held a sledgehammer as she was standing next to a man.***

**[ARKNIGHTS]**

***Another silhouette appears as she had wolf ears and long hair while holding a sword on her hands as she stood next to a man on the other side.***

**[GREEN POISON]**

***Another silhouette appears as there was a man with a glowing orange wristwatch as he held a pistol on his hands while standing next to the group, only until the screen abrupt to black.***

**"You are a captive. Want liberation?"**

***The screen appears again as the four silhouettes were still there but this time the sky was orange for a brief second as it shifts to black to reveal the title...***

**The Division: CRISIS CODE - Coming... when it's ready.**

***Then last scene shows the man's hand being shown as he stops there until his wrist watch turns on. Thus, the screen shifts to black once more...***


End file.
